Oceana
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore and Voldemort team together to destroy Harry Potter? Well it's simple. He goes to the one place where he can't be found or traced. He finds new allies and new friends along the way. Watch as he teams up with others to fight back and win. NO SLASH
1. Finding the Phoenix

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 1 – Finding the Phoenix**

"What are we going to do Gob?" asked the raven haired, green eyed teen standing next to him. "We have so much to do and so little time to do it with. The rules have all changed now that the dark has taken over the world. The light is still fighting the good fight, but there are so few places left that we can seek shelter in. The Neutrals are not cooperating with either side. The Old Coot is determined to see both sides lose so that he can step in and say he did the winning blow. I must stop both of them. It is my duty to make sure that the Dark stop and the Neutrals desist."

"It's time to change the way you play the game, Phoenix," said Griphook firmly. "You can't keep on hiding the way you do. There are others that would benefit from what you are able to do. Do you not remember that you have the power to start somewhere fresh and remove key players and make your own army? You can hide in plain sight and never have to worry about what one faction or the other will do. Time is of the essence Phoenix. You have to work with what you have. Ragnok and I will be by your side through it all. There will be others who will do the same. All you have to do is assign the roles and watch as the story unfolds. You would be surprised as to who will assist you in becoming the victor in a game where the opponents are cheating."

Harry had dropped his name and fame. He was now known around the area as Phoenix. He well remembered the night when Voldemort finally made his stand and took over wizarding Britain. He also remembered that there were those that flocked to his side when they had followed a different faction at one point.

"I wasn't overly surprised to know that Dead Man Walking and the Slut went over to Voldemort," stated Harry. "Ronald Weasley was never known for doing things for his self. He always wanted others to do it for him. Hurting those that were once friend is right up his alley. Ginny accusing me of raping her wasn't a surprise either. Both were determined to make sure that I lost my family fortune. Too bad for them, that they were both found out and dismissed from their family for their lies and deceits. I'm glad that I have contacts out in the world. Some of the information that I have gathered will help me along the way. Those that were once an enemy is now someone I look too as an ally."

"It's better to start using the codes when you have your group together and are passing on information," suggested Griphook. "You call me Gob and you call Ragnok, King. We know that you are attempting to keep us out of the public eye while you are working behind the scenes. Old Coot will make his presence known again soon, and your cause will be hurt. You had better make a decision soon so that we can all know what we are going to do. We will need a list of people that you will attempt to hide from both factions and get them out of the public view."

Harry sat there in the office of Griphook Stonehammer and Ragnok Silverlance. Both goblins were working with Harry behind the façade of being able to clean his vaults. When Voldemort took over, he ordered that most vaults of the light families be taken. He even ordered the vaults of some of the dark families. Suffice to say that some of those said families had things in the works before they lost what they had worked so hard for.

Harry smiled as he remembered finding out that Narcissa was his godmother. The Malfoy family was working for the light under a dark visage. None of them were loyal to Voldemort. Harry smiled as he remembered the list of names and codes he made for people. Voldemort was now known to him and his few allies as Hades.

"Where can we hide that will take us out of the public eye and still be where we can get to where we need to be?" asked Harry. "We know that I have the magic to do what I need to do. Having the gift of the phoenix is something that is a perk in what I need to do. However, I still need to be in the shadows and out from sight to get my work done. It will be easier when we get a larger group working together to come up with ideas on how to evict certain fools from power."

"Why not build beneath the waters," suggested Ragnok. "You can build a whole city on the ocean floor and no one will ever know the difference. You have the powers of your ancestry to pull the magic needed from the very air to move things. If you can pull magic from the air, there is no reason you can't do the same with the water and earth. We can and will assist you as you are a clan brother to the goblins."

"I think pissing off both Hades and Old Coot would be just the thing to get them to realize that I'm not out of the game yet," said Harry grinning at both goblins. "Before I can really make my mark in this fight, I need to get things set up and my alliances formed. My three elves will help me as much as I need them too. We can all pool our magical resources together and take what we need and go to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. I love that idea."

The trio called Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher to them and the six of them worked on the plans well into the night. They knew that they had to move and move fast so that they could start getting people out of the picture. Making certain people just disappear would make the two factions go after one or the other to get revenge.

"I think that we can build what we need by replica and memory," said Harry. "Hogwarts isn't inaccessible to me, but I have to be careful so that Old Coot doesn't realize that I'm there and doing what I want and need to do. Thankfully the portraits don't alert him when I'm in the halls and so forth. When the time comes, I can start pulling resources and people out of Britain all together and let the others fight amongst themselves with me making small forays from time to time. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher, you will all have code names from now on. Dobby, you shall be known as D. Winky, you shall be known as W, and Kreacher, you shall be known as K. I'm Phoenix. Griphook is Gob, and Ragnok is King. We are going to build us a new and better world. I would like for your assistance with building that world."

"We is helping you Phoenix," said Dobby bowing low. "We is agreeing that it's time for us to leave and let the land dwellers live in a war. We is knowing how to build things like Hogwarts."

"K is bringing you the book from Mistress that tells how to permanently conjure things," said Kreacher popping away. Within moments, he was back and handing Harry a heavy tome. Harry, the two goblins, and the three elves all poured over the book and learned what they needed to do to be able to cast the spell.

"It's a good thing that Sirius made you his heir or you wouldn't have been able to touch this book," said Ragnok. "K must have known that you were the current Head of House of the Black Family. I suggest that we get started and head to a secure spot on the ocean floor and start building our new home."

With that being said, each of the elves grabbed hold of someone in the room and after making sure they had all the proper breathing techniques arranged for underwater travel, they popped them to the ocean floor. The six magical beings, linked hands and started to chant the language of magic. It wasn't long before those on land felt the shift in the balance. Dumbledore and Voldemort both felt the ancient magic being used, but neither could pinpoint where it was coming from or who was using it. Both were partially assuming that the other was the one doing it.

"It must be Harry Potter," said Albus during the meeting they were holding. "He is the only one other than Voldemort that would stoop into that sort of magic. It could be Voldemort, but I think Harry has something to do with this as well."

"You are always so quick to blame him for all of your problems," stated Minerva looking at him in disgust. "He now hides from the magical population because between you and the Dark Lord, you are determined to kill him. He hides from the muggle world, because both of you have operatives in that world looking for him. He has lost everything, and yet you still want to blame him for this. You have no proof that Harry is doing anything. Why can't people just leave him alone for once and let him live his life. It's not like he is harming anyone or anything."

"For once, I agree with Minerva," said Severus in his smooth voice. "The boy has fled from both the magical and muggle worlds to escape the wrath that you and the Dark Lord are inflicting upon him. The Dark Lord has a bounty on his head and many are wishing they could be the one to cash in on it. He has left us well enough alone and it's time that someone looks out for him."

"Rumor has it that he is still working behind the scene to cause havoc for the Dark Lord," stated Arthur. "Now that we know that three of my children are working against him and for Voldemort, I would like for him to have some peace and quiet for a change."

"My husband and I are in agreement with that statement," said Molly. "Harry deserves to find what happiness he can in all of this madness that is going on."

Another shake sounded in Hogwarts as the ancient magic passed once more through her walls. Severus and Minerva gave each other a quick glance before sharing it with Pomona and Filius. Both were very familiar with the magical signature. Harry was definitely behind the magic flowing. All four Heads of House hoped that whatever the young man was doing that he was being careful and out of radar. Albus was busy contemplating what his group was saying to focus on the magic. If they could keep the old fool occupied, they could ensure that Harry could complete what he was doing.

A weary Harry Potter sat down on the floor of his new home. Each part of the building was made out of magical glass. Certain areas were made out of stone and other materials, but the majority of the buildings were made of glass that was so powerful that the pressure of the water couldn't break it.

"Thank Merlin for those ward stones and runic symbols," stated Harry as Winky handed him something to drink. "I think in about a week we can start sending for people to assist us in building up a community down here. Magical lighting should work well to start our own gardens and so forth. Getting together with some of the other elves and families will see us with enough farm animals to feed us comfortably as we grow."

"The seer stated that the world above would be in ruins," Ragnok told them. "Goblin mystics are better than human ones as we are closer related to the earth. Humankind will begin to wipe itself out. We have managed to get one hundred rooms created here in less than a day. We can move objects and other things down here while we build more of them. It won't be that difficult."

"We are going to need greenhouses, stock pens, vaults, a library, sleeping quarter, kitchen, bathrooms, and many other types of rooms," said Harry standing up and stretching. "We will need the appropriate furniture for each of the rooms. We will also need a potions lab. I'm sure we will need some of the potions that can be brewed for both health and other things."

"Gob and I will head back to the bank and start sending you things for the city," stated Ragnok. "When we have a couple dozen trunks filled, we will call for D, W, or K to come and get them for you. I'm sure that the phoenix that was with Dumbledore would come if you answered him and deliver messages for you."

"His code name is Firebird," stated Harry with a grin. "He is how I have been getting most of my information as to what's going on in Hogwarts. He is pretending to be Old Coot's familiar. The bond was broken when Dumbledore tried to force me to marry Slut. Firebird knew that it was against the law to do what he was doing and made it so that I get all information that I need. I also have a person on the inside that gives me other bits of information."

"Tell your informant that we need to get some people out of Britain, Phoenix," advised Ragnok. "The sooner you get some of them out of the area, the sooner they can live as well. You can use your ability as a phoenix to come and go from this area. We have other things we will need to work on as well. For now, I will send you some supplies. Have D and K head out to Hogwarts to start getting some samples of all the plants that the greenhouses have and we can always get you seeds of edible plants as well to start growing your own food. Getting suitable soil will be easy enough."

"Thanks," said Harry as he looked around and was wondering where to begin. "I will get to work here and create certain things. Winky, I need you to head to Diagon Alley and buy at least fifty beds, two hundred book cases, blankets, pillows, chairs, etc. I know that there is some furniture in Grimmauld Place. We can start to slowly take the furniture from that place as well. We don't want Old Coot to know we are the ones that are causing the furniture and dishes and stuff to disappear."

"Is K being allowed to bring the portrait of Mistress here?" asked Kreacher.

"Absolutely," assured Harry. "Just make sure you tell her what we are doing and why. She may have some ideas on how to ensure that Old Coot doesn't know we are stripping the place bare. Let her know that is was Hades that killed Regulas and that Old Coot is trying to rob her manor down to the floor. Hades is the code name for Voldemort. He can't get to us here as we have it warded against him and anyone that works for him. Take W with you and bring back as much as you can without it going noticeable missing."

Kreacher and Winky nodded as they left. Dobby popped away and came back with five trunks of things for Harry to store away. He and Dobby worked for a few hours making plaques for the different rooms so that people knew what items went in which rooms and so forth. From there, the two emptied the trunks in the correct rooms and waited until Winky and Kreacher brought back some furniture.

Harry conjured himself a chair and sat down. While he was sitting there, he flashbacked to the night he dropped the Potter name.

"I will kill you in the end Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "My little red headed whelp has made progress in telling me all of your secrets. She and her brother have been filling me in on all sorts of information about you and Dumbledore. We will have loads of fun at your expense. You shall be funding my campaign against the old fool and I will rule Britain unopposed before long. So in a way, I have you to thank. My minions are already at Gringotts and are making sure the goblins strip your vaults bare."

"That's where you are wrong," snapped Harry with a grin on his face. "The vaults you are after no longer exist. I had them shut down months ago and my money has been moved to a secure location. You can try with your Legilimency all you want, but you won't get the location out of my head I am stronger in protective mind magic than you are. I knew that someone in my inner circle was betraying me to both you and the Old Coot. Now that I know it was Ronald and Ginny, I can deliver that news back to the proper people. You will never have the satisfaction of having me bow to you or helping you. From this day forth, I am no longer Harry Potter. By my magic, I will it to be and by my power, I make it so. From this day forward, I shall refer to you as Hades."

Voldemort went to interrupt, but Harry beat him to it with his next phrase. The ancient magic was crackling in the area as Harry spoke. Even someone like Voldemort couldn't counter act the magic that was flowing like water from Harry.

"Ginny Weasley," he proclaimed. "You are dead to me. I thought that I loved you and would have spent every galleon I had to make sure that you were treated like a lady. From this day forward, your new name shall be Slut. You have slept with most of Gryffindor House and at least one quarter or more of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ronald Weasley, for your betrayal of my trust, I shall no longer call you friend. Your name shall be Dead Man Walking. When next we meet, it will be when I am killing you. You don't deserve anything in this life and I will make it my mission to take from you what little you have."

As Harry's magic reacted and he came into his full power, he screamed his rage and frustration of the world out at those that were unable to stop him. Even Voldemort was at a loss as to how to stop the massive amount of power that was emanating from the young wizard in front of him.

"The old fool just thinks that I'm a puppet," hissed Harry. "He thinks that if he pulls the stings hard enough that I will jump and do his bidding. NO LONGER will I allow that to happen. From this day forward, Harry Potter is dead to the world. I have a new name and people will learn to run from me as they do from your dark ways and Old Coot's manipulative ones. FEAR THE PHOENIX!"

With that, Harry flashed out in phoenix fire causing the Dark Lord to scream in rage at the loss of his greatest foe once more. Others that were in the room were in shock and fear that the power that Phoenix possessed was greater than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. Voldemort himself was thinking rapidly as to how to stop Harry from carrying out his plans.

Harry came out of his thoughts as Dobby yanked on his sleeve. He smiled at the elf and waited for him to speak.

"Phoenix," he said. "W and K is returning and they have stuff for us to start using. I is going make dinner and we is going to work while you is getting some sleep. D is suggesting that you write a letter to your source inside Hogwarts and let them know what is going on. We is going to help you as much as we can, but we is elves and much of this needs to be done by you."

"Not to worry D," said Harry smiling at his friend. "I will work hard to make sure that all of those that need to get out of Britain and to safety will have the means to get here. Oceana will be a great city once we are working for what we need to get done. I have a few letters to write. Make sure that one of you brings Hedwig here and sees to her comfort."

Dobby nodded as Harry looked on one of the trunks and found a writing desk that had supplies and such to go with it. He sat down and wrote his first letter.

_Professor Snape,_

_Times are changing and I am the one to make them change. I am in need of someone that is on the inside to let me know what Old Coot and Hades is doing. I will be felt, but not seen. I need you to find me a safe spot inside of Hogwarts that I can come and go from so that I can get the stuff that I need from the castle. I am one of the owners and I would like for some of my things to be returned. We did a heritage test, and I am a descendant of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. If you can get me the sword of Gryffindor, I would be most appreciative. I need to make sure that all objects that belonged to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are replaced with fakes. Beware Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Their new names are Dead Man Walking and Slut respectively. They are actively working for Hades and it's time that their names were dragged through the mud._

_The Flower and the Stag have asked in their wills for you to assist me in any endeavor that will keep me safe from Old Coot and Hades. Let me know if you are willing to work with me or not. If you agree, just drop a drop of blood on this parchment and it will return to me with your response._

_As time goes on, should you agree, I will give you the code names of others that I'm interested in recruiting. We will need to burn these letters beyond this one. Call for Fawkes. He will deliver mail back and forth between us. Should you agree to the terms, sign all letters as Raven. My name from now on will no longer be Harry Potter. He is dead. Instead, you can call me Phoenix. I eagerly await a reply. I hope it is one that will be beneficial to both of us in the long run._

_Phoenix_

Harry called for the bird and watched as he flamed into the room in front of him. Harry placed his forehead against the birds and basked in the rapture of the bond between them.

"I need you to discretely take this letter to Professor Snape," said Harry. "There is no need to wait as the charm on the parchment will bring his response to me. From there, I need you to come back tomorrow as I need to write to my relatives. Safe flight my friend."

With that, Harry waited as Fawkes flashed away before he sat and wrote a letter to his only living family. From there, Harry went to bed and rested to get his magical reserves back. For the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully knowing that he could not be reached by any of his enemies. The next morning, he ate breakfast before writing his next letter.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_The old fool and the Dark Lord are on the move. It isn't safe for you and the family where you are. I would like to bring you all to safety so that you will be able to live the life that you need. You will not need to bring anything other than the necessities at this time. Once we get more settled in, we can make sure that things like electricity for televisions and such are possible. Right now, survival is more important. If you agree to accept my offer, call for Winky and Dobby. They will help you pack up as much of your belongings as they can and bring you, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Aunt Marge here. Please inform Aunt Marge that she will only be allowed one dog as there is too much to do and not enough of us to do it with._

_Love always_

_Harry aka Phoenix_

He set the letter to the side knowing that Firebird would find it and bring it to his aunt. All he could do now was wait until they gave a response. He went down to the dining room and watched as Winky and Kreacher went about setting things up.

W and D are being called by Phoenix's relatives," stated Winky suddenly. "K is needing to work on getting three rooms set up for them to be able to sleep. We is being back soon."

"We will have their rooms set up by the time you get back," stated Harry. "Stay safe and be swift. They will be on the third floor in the blue wing."

Winky nodded in understanding before she popped out. Harry smiled as he went to the next floor. He had separated the areas by color. The blue wing was for blood relatives. The red wing was for those who had a profession that could teach them to others. The green wing was for resources. The amber wing was for magical beings other than humans. The white wing was Harry's alone. The brown wing was for the library and rooms that required people to sit and work in them or meet. Each room was magically enhanced so that one could see out, but not see in. Harry smiled as it was like living inside of the world's largest aquarium. Other colors were set up for the different rooms and sections depending on what they were needed for. Each room was magically heated so that the need for fireplaces and such were obsolete. It would take time for all rooms to be set up the way that was needed to make each person comfortable.

It wasn't long before Winky and Dobby were back with four very nervous people and one scared dog. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that Dobby and Winky made sure that doppelgangers were placed in both locations as his now deceased relatives.

"Welcome to Oceana," greeted Harry as he kissed both his Aunts on the cheek. "In the world above, we have died. In this world we have new names and codes to talk to one another. Aunt Petunia, you will be known as Aunt. Uncle Vernon will be known as Uncle. Dudley will be coded as Cuz, and Aunt Marge will be known as Ripper. I am sorry about the loss of your homes, but I felt that your lives were more important than a house."

"Don't worry about it Phoenix," assured Petunia. "We know you will take care of us. Are these our rooms? They are beautiful and so spacious. I like being able to watch the fish."

"This is the room you and Uncle will share," remarked Harry leading them around. "Cuz and Ripper will have their own rooms which are the same size. There is a dining hall, library, and many other types of rooms. These rooms here will be keyed into your signatures only. Only someone that is related to me can get into this wing of Oceana. There is a list on your desks as to what areas you are not allowed in due to the delicacy of the room. It's more for your protection than anything else. The greenhouses will house magical plants and some of them are dangerous to be around."

"Thank you," said Dudley quietly. "I will make sure to read the list and learn where I should and shouldn't go. I do hope that I can learn SOME of what you can do. I want to be able to help out when I can."

"Just because you don't have magic doesn't mean that I can't teach you what you need to know," assured Harry. "Potions can be made by anyone and Herbology is just a fancy way of saying gardening. Gob and King are working on getting me the soil and other things for us to work on. We will have magical plants, flowers, and fruits and vegetables down here. The more self-sufficient we become, the better it will be while we hide and teach Old Coot and Hades what it means to mess with an Evans."

Petunia winked at Harry while Dudley and Vernon grinned. Marge looked around in curiosity, but didn't say much. She and Ripper were still learning what it meant to be part of a magical family. She looked a little uncertainly at Harry.

"It's ok Ripper," assured Harry. "Things happen for a reason. Spells were made to be undone from time to time. The reason for your past actions was due to an influencing spell. Gob and King have made sure that no more spells have been used on your free wills. Everything that you do and say is of your own choices from here on out. Now, should any of you desire to visit the surface, it will have to be done in a way that no one will recognize you. We have ways of getting you there, but it is best for now if you just stay here below the surface. We don't want any of you taken due to them trying to get to me."

"Not a problem son," said Vernon nodding. "We will work with what we have and make the most of it. You are going to have to sit with us and make sure we understand everything that is going on. This Dark Lord has killed your parents and now he is after the rest of the country and possibly the world. Are we going to stand up to him?"

"In time we will make him sorry that he was ever born," promised Harry. "We are also going to make sure that Old Coot gets his just deserts as well. As we work on getting more people here to help us, we will concoct plans to make sure that those areas we are invading suffer a little accident. We will combine what I know about magic with what you know about the other world and make those that have wronged us suffer for their stupidity."

"Phoenix," called Dobby. "You is getting a letter from someone named Raven. D is placing it on your desk in your room. K and D is finished getting your quarters set up with everything that you need. You is letting us take care of your family now. You is having things that you is needing to do. We is taking care of Aunt, Uncle, Cuz, and Ripper. Dinner is being ready in one hour in the silver room."

Harry smiled at his family once more before he left the room to tend to his letter from Severus. He knew that it took forever for his family to realize that he was the good guy and that too many bad things had happened by those that were supposed to be good and just. He also knew that his family wanted revenge for the deaths of Flower and Stag. Smiling to himself, Harry knew his mother and father would be proud of him for his accomplishments. Harry arrived in his rooms and looked around in amazement. The rooms were done in rich colors of red and silver with a bathroom of blue and gold. Harry picked up the letter from Severus and sat to read.

_Phoenix,_

_Thank you for taking the time to send me a letter. You wanted to know if I would follow you. The answer is yes. I will play my part on this side of things for now to get those to safety that you wish to get too. Know that Old Coot and Hades are working hard to ensure that you are punished just for being alive. The other Heads of House will work with me if you want them too. Keep me informed of all code names so that I can pass them on when the time is right._

_On a different but like note, the magical wave that you sent was felt as far as Hogwarts. I'm sure that the Hades felt it as well. I will have to talk to some others and see if we can negate the situation before to much more blame is passed to you. If you are coming onto British soil, please use all of the skills that I know you possess to stay safe. Send me instructions from time to time as to what you want done. Just because you are sixteen and powerful, doesn't mean we don't worry about you. Let me know what you want me to do._

_Raven_

Harry sat there for a few moments with a big grin on his face. He knew he would win. He had the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the bravery of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff and the cunning of Slytherin. He would make sure that all those that were supposed to fall, fell. With one more smile, he picked up his pen and wrote back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – This is a good place to stop for this story. As the chapters go on, you will notice that I will not refer to their real names that much as I want the codes to set in.

Harry – Phoenix, Dobby – D, Winky – W, Kreacher – K, Griphook – Gob, Ragnok – King, Petunia – Aunt, Vernon – Uncle, Dudley – Cuz, Marge – Ripper, Severus – Raven, Fawkes - FireBird


	2. Quote the Raven

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 2 – Quote the Raven, Nevermore**

Harry sat there and wrote his next letter to Severus. He thought long and hard about what he wanted to say and who he wanted to discuss.

_Raven,_

_There are a few students inside of Hogwarts that I want to rescue from the clutches of both mad men and the war. I will be on my way soon to pick up a few more muggles that need to be saved. I have my relatives with me and Gob and King have assisted D and W with golems to act as dead bodies. I want to make sure when we have these people that accidents happen that causes their traces to be obliterated. I don't want any trace of these people to be seen once they are here in Oceana. What I need for you to do for now is keep an eye on Draco, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Astoria, and Luna. They are my main goal for students inside of Hogwarts. While I know that some of these teens are questionable in your eyes, they are NOT questionable in mine. Please note that when I'm ready for them, I will make a small statement to Old Coot and Hades that I have arrived and will make it known that I'm going to bring them down._

_Firebird is on the lookout for certain things. Any information that you can send to me that will let me know what Hades and Old Coot are doing would be helpful. Have the other Heads of House assist you in this manner. We need to make sure that I get as many people going and acting as possible before I can actually do anything. My first goal is to get Hermione to safety along with her parents. Her code name will be Athena. While you work with her, I will work on her parents. We can get them here and start our plans for ensuring that all will be taken care of._

_Phoenix_

With that, Harry handed the letter to Dobby who popped away with it. Even in Hogwarts, Dumbledore couldn't keep up with all of the elves going back and forth. Harry went in search of his relatives. He found them sitting with Kreacher talking to one another.

"I'm going to the surface to see about rescuing some more non magical people," he told them. "What I want you to do is to start searching in the library for ways to make things go BOOM. Even though you don't have magic doesn't mean that you can't read the books. I will be heading to Gringotts also to have Gob and King make sure that all of your money is taken care of and sent here to Oceana. We want you all to be comfortable after all. Your money will be added to as you are helping. Grunnings is owned by me so I have them selling that already. Privet Drive is being given a claim for insurance as the poor building never stood a chance with the explosion. I'll add that to your vault. Gob is sending his brother here to work with us in that department."

"Is it safe for you to go to the surface?" asked Petunia. "From what you told us last night, you have a high price on your head. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. We are your family and we care about your wellbeing."

"I am more powerful in magic than people think," assured Harry smiling at her. "I won't be seen by anyone that I don't want to see me. This will ensure that those that I do want to see me either are being escorted here, or meeting their maker. I think that the time for us being nice and letting bygones be bygones is a thing of the past. Already the surface is changing and people are dying due to one master manipulator and one megalomaniac. It's time to start making a statement. Aunt you will be in charge of making sure everything gets put in their proper rooms and so forth. D and K will assist you in any way you need it. Ripper, I need you and Cuz to start working on information about potions and such that can help us in battle. Uncle, I need you to oversee the comfort of our soon to be guests. Put them in the black wing."

Everyone nodded as Harry focused for a moment and headed out to Hermione's parent's home. When he got there, he knocked and waited as Emma Granger came to the door. She was a bit surprised to see him standing there, but she quickly let him in.

"_Hermione told me you were in hiding," she said. "What are you doing here? If t_hey find you, you will be killed on sight. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. If anything were to happen to you, it would crush Hermione."

"I'm here to ask if you want to come to Oceana," said Harry. "I have already rescued my relatives and I have the group of them researching ways of making a point come across to those that need it. If you had seen the news, their poor bodies were hurt too much for them to live. Don't you just hate when that happens?"

"What about Hermione?" Emma asked smiling at Harry's mirth. "Will she be safe where she is?"

"She will be too heartbroken to remain at Hogwarts," said Harry winking at her. "She will commit suicide. The thought that her parents were a target because of her will be too much for her mind to handle. She will end her life as she will blame herself for their deaths."

"Shit," exclaimed Emma laughing out loud this time. "I hate when that happens. When do you need us ready? We are more than willing to go with you to help when and where we can. Where is this Oceana that you mentioned?"

"It's on the floor of the Atlantic Ocean," stated Harry. "My code name is Phoenix. You will be known as Em and Dan will be known as Dad. Nothing more needs to be said from here on out. D and W will come here and make sure that your entire house is packed up. From there, we will cause it to have an accident as your home and your business will be destroyed burning your bodies with it. Where is Dad?"

He's upstairs right now," said Emma. "I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes. Will you need me to do anything at all?"

"Make sure that D and W pack everything that you have here," replied Harry. "Once they are done, they will impersonate you and clean out all of your accounts. They won't find a trace of the two of you from here on out. You will have disappeared or been found dead. Let us worry about the details. All you need to know is that before long, you will be reunited with your daughter. For now, she will meet with Raven and be told what's going on. From there, she will end her life."

"I got it," said Emma. "I'll be right back with Dad. We'll be ready to leave soon. That way, you can tend to the business that you need to while the elves are taking care of our house. Thanks goodness that Hermione let us know of beings such as house elves."

"Right now there are three of them," said Harry. "As we get more magical families with us, there will be more. For now, we will do what we can with what we have. We will make an impact on what's going on as we can."

Emma nodded her head and headed upstairs to get Dan. Together they came downstairs as Harry was giving the last bit of instruction to the two elves. Upon seeing them nod, they made their presence known. Harry beckoned them forward and placed Disillusionment Charms on them to hide them from view.

"Won't they trace your magic?" asked Dan. "I thought that Ministry place was watching for underage magic."

"They are watching for wand usage," corrected Harry. "I'm using wandless magic and it can't be traced. I'm only casting the spell on you as I will let you watch yourselves die. Poor you. You didn't get out before the fire consumed you. I hate when that happens."

Both Granger parents laughed with Harry. It wasn't long before they were standing outside of the house and waiting for the signal from Dobby. When Harry saw it, he threw his hand out and hit the house with a huge fireball. The house exploded in flames. The Grangers winced slightly at seeing their residence go up in smoke. It wasn't long before pops of apparition could be heard and wizards from both factions of the war appeared.

"This is the work of a wizard," said Albus before he started trading spells with some of the Death Eaters. "We will make you all pay for what you did. All members of Voldemort's faction will be imprisoned and I will make sure that their punishments are extreme. From there, I will bring down Harry Potter."

"Please old man," snapped Bellatrix right back. "You are washed up. You are a has been. We are the new world and what we say goes. We will do what we want and there is NOTHING that you can do to stop us. We are more powerful than you are. You are no more able to do anything to Harry Potter than you are to our Master. He will be destroyed, but you won't be the one to do it. Our master will kill Harry Potter."

Harry watched the scene before him for a few more minutes before he grabbed hold of both Grangers and with a flash of fire, he flamed them to their new home. When he got there, Petunia and Vernon immediately took the Granger parents off his hands.

"Raven sent you a chest and a letter," said Aunt before she ushered the Grangers to their quarters. "It's in your room. We shall take care of Em and Dad. Not to worry about anything."

With that, she led the Granger parents to their suite. Dobby and Kreacher were already putting their things away while the women chatted easily with one another. Harry smiled as he headed to his room to see what Severus sent him.

Opening the box, he saw the Sword of Gryffindor nestled amongst other artifacts of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He buckled the sword to his side. From there, he opened the letter and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Phoenix,_

_Athena is ready to make the move. We have set up for her to jump off the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. I have my house elf making the arrangements. Mittens is loyal to me and not to Hogwarts. When I send Miss Granger to you, she will go with you so that she can help set everything up. Inside of the trunk are all of the items of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that I could find. The elves helped me replace everything in the castle with fakes like you asked. If we come across any more, we will send them to you as we can._

_On a separate note, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona want to assist you. Joyful as it is, Poppy and Hagrid have also asked to assist you. They are tired of what Old Coot is trying to do. Hades is making life a living hell for all people not living inside of this castle. He is even starting to turn his eyes to other countries. We need a plan to stop him from getting too far. I suggest that you send a message to Madam Maxime. She is more than willing to assist in this project._

_Poppy will make sure that she is the one to classify Athena as dead. This way, we can bury the golem instead of the actual person. We shall do what we can to make sure that Old Coot and Hades doesn't learn what we are doing._

_I have a favor to ask of you. I would like to get Draco out of this mess. He is working with me behind the scene to assist me with what we are doing. I want to get him to safety as soon as possible. I think it will be easier to get him out as Dumbledore will think he defected to Hades. Please let me know what you think as soon as you can. Naturally this will include Lucius and Narcissa._

_If you have a need to come to Hogwarts for any reason, flashing directly into my quarters is the safest place to do it in. I can have Athena ready soon. We are mainly waiting for Old Coot to tell her the bad news._

_Raven_

Harry sat there in thought for a few moments. He knew that he needed as much help as he could get. Having the Malfoys working with him would make both sides of the war take a serious turn. Harry pulled out pen and paper and wrote a reply.

_Raven,_

_Dobby will be back in Hogwarts this evening. When Athena meets her maker, have Dobby bring her here immediately. Her intelligence is needed. The Dragon can help, but we need him to find more Slytherins. The Ice King and Queen are more than welcome provided they understand that I am in charge here. Once we have our faction completely stocked, we can have the other two factions begin to feel our might and power. The help of more witches and wizards will go a long way in making sure that Oceana survives the wars with both the Neutrals and the Dark._

_For your colleagues, tell the Lioness that she is more than welcome to assist us. She will need to keep an eye on Dead Man Walking and the Slut for now. We don't want either red head to get suspicious. They may be pretending to work with Old Coot, but intelligence tells me that they are branded with the dark mark. Have Mandrake keep an eye out for any Hufflepuffs that might be worthy. The same can be said for Eagle with the Ravenclaws. See if he can get some sort of magical protections for the students heading my way from mental intrusions. He is the Charms Master. He can do it._

_I need to find a way to speak with both Grim and Wolf. My godfather and unofficial uncle will need help even if they are protected in Grimmauld Place. K is going back and forth between here and there assisting where he can, but I know they are getting stir crazy in that house. Also being under the watchful eye of Old Coot is making them nervous. They have been sending supplies via K here to Oceana. Any information or ideas you have will be most appreciated._

_Phoenix_

Harry smiled as he summoned Dobby. He knew that Sirius needed to get away from England at all costs. With a sigh he sat back and began to think of what he could do. Petunia and Vernon found him like that two hours later.

"Phoenix," called Vernon softly. "Is there a problem? If so, I'm sure we can work with you and help you out. We are family after all. If we put all of our minds to it, we can do something to alleviate the stress of you having to figure out how to do it all alone."

"There are so many people I want to help and so little time to do it with," responded Harry with a sigh. "I know that Dumbledore has Hogwarts firmly in his grasp. However, if Voldemort has his way, it won't be there for long. Then again, Dumbledore is just as twisted and sick as Voldemort is. It would have been so much easier had the two just wiped each other out and saved me a whole lot of grief."

"Voldemort is French for 'Flight from death'," said an amused Petunia. "Why would he name himself something like that?"

"Because he is a coward," answered Harry with a shrug. "He is after me because he thinks that once he finishes me off, then he will have free reign on the world. Britain is the first of his stops should we not figure out a way to stop him once and for all. He made soul anchors. I know that the Old Coot is after those anchors. Little does he know that, I already have a few of them and have summarily destroyed them. Of the seven that were made, there is only three left. They think that because I'm only sixteen that I don't know what I'm doing"

"Then they are fools," stated Petunia with conviction. "You are a VERY intelligent young man. If you give us a list of names and a little information about each person, we can help with trying to get them out of Britain and here so that we can start devising their downfall and bring our lands back to what they are supposed to be."

Harry smiled and pulled out a list. He handed it to his relatives and sat back. This was something that he had been already working on. With knowing that Vernon and Petunia would assist in ideas to help get some of these people out of Britain, Harry could relax just a little bit.

"I made that list last night," he explained. "Each person on that list is someone that is special to me. Not only do we need to save them, but their deaths must accompany their removal from the land. Hermione will be here soon and she is even more intelligent than I am. She will be able to work with you all while I see about causing problems on the surface for our foes."

"I'll get D and W to get us some bulletin boards and things and we can create some charts and such," promised Petunia scanning the list. "There aren't that many names on this list, but those that are there, we can save and we will save. Is there a contact on the surface we need to meet and such?"

"Severus Snape," stated Harry and saw Petunia raise an eyebrow. "His code name is Raven and he is the one that is helping us with some of this. Now from what I know, there are still two Horcruxes left on the surface. Sirius has one, and Bellatrix has the other. Once I get ahold of Sirius, I can see about acquiring the one that he has. The very last one is ALWAYS with Voldemort. It's his snake Nagini. She can be stolen and brought here with ease. The hardest one will be the one that's in the bank. While King and Gob are working with us, there are others who are working with the other factions."

"Will either of the two old fools be able to access Oceana?" asked Vernon. "We are only asking as we don't want to leave one scenario and enter into a different and worse one. We do enjoy being alive you know."

"I know," laughed Harry. "No they won't be able to access this place. I used the ancient magic to create it. Only those that I approve will be able to come to Oceana. There is a taboo on Voldemort's name. Every time you say it, they can disapparate to the location to apprehend the offender. I'm sure right about now, he is going crazy knowing that someone is saying Voldemort over and over and he can't get to them. Hogwarts is just like this place for now. The sole exception is that I can get into it due to my lineage. When you pretty much own the castle, you can do whatever you want. My other advantage is that I can flash like a phoenix to wherever I want. No wards were built that can stop a phoenix. For whatever reason, I have that ability and I can get just about anywhere I want to go."

"Well you better let Raven know when you need him to do what you want," suggested Vernon. "The sooner we get some of these people on the list out of there, the sooner we can start planning our revenge on the bastards that caused all of this to begin with."

"I'm going to head to Hogwarts now," murmured Harry. "We need to get Athena here and out of the way. I can get around Hogwarts without Old Coot knowing. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can talk to Raven in person and be done with some of this. I'll take my dad's cloak and no one will see me if I choose to not be seen."

The Dursleys smiled and wished Harry luck before they took their leave to get a meeting room set up with the different factions and such. Vernon had experience in this sort of thing being a top ranking official at Grunnings. Harry smiled for a moment before he concentrated on Severus' rooms and flashed away. When he got to Hogwarts, there was a group of people waiting for him.

"Hello everyone," he said with a smile. "I'm so glad that you are all here. I would like to step up the game just a bit. Today, we are going to remove Athena and Dragon. From there, we will work on getting everyone else out."

"He mentioned that my parents are dead," said Hermione with a steely glint in her eyes. "He is acting like they aren't really worth mentioning. Suffice to say, I want his balls served to him on a silver platter. I know they are safe and sound with you, but the fact that he is acting like it isn't a big deal pisses me off. The sooner we take care of some of this, the better it will be."

Everyone around could see the fury on the young woman's face. She was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it. She was intelligent to the point that many older witches and wizards were nowhere near her category with what she knew. She was equally skilled with her wand as she was with her knowledge.

"Here is what we have so far," said Harry. "Grim and Wolf have sent all of the potions ingredients that were in Grimmauld Place to Oceana. From there, I had D, W, and K take what was in stasis out of the Chamber of Secrets. Gob and King have gone and bought us enough supplies to last us for some time. We want to ensure that we are able to heal our wounded and make other things that will assist us in the war effort."

"Do you have a list of names of people we want to get out of England?" asked Minerva. "We can't get them if we don't know who they are. The more knowledge we have, the better it will be. Filius has made us charms that we wear that stops the mental intrusion of the old fool. What you tell us, stays with us."

Harry grinned at this news. He showed them a list of names and the code names he invented to go with each person. He explained how each person would be able to handle certain aspects of things while he went under cover and worked behind the scenes.

"Oceana is a very safe place," assured Harry. "I have every charm that the old magic could create on it. Gob and King have also added some goblin charms and wards on it as well. Now on the second sheet is a list of the neutrals. While I'm not happy with Old Coot, doesn't mean that I want many of the others hurt. We will work with some of the neutrals to get things done. Some may be neutral, but they are loyal to the light. They are classified as neutral due to where and who they are."

"Who are the major threats in the neutral category that we need to be weary of?" asked Hermione. "The more information we know, the better it will be for us. We can make a chart of things when I get to Oceana. If Dragon wants to help, we can begin making potions for our community."

"If you look on the list, there is a star near certain names," explained Harry while showing them. "These are the neutrals that we need to keep an eye on as they are solely assisting Dumbledore in his schemes. These will include Molly Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour, Rita Skeeter, Cornelius Fudge, Marietta Edgecombe, Horace Slughorn, Sybil Trelawney, and just to be safe, Aberforth Dumbledore. While many are not actively seeking me, any of these names will give me up for the reward and not think twice about it."

"We will keep an eye on those you want protected for now," assured Severus. "Who do you have so far in Oceana? I know you have the Granger parents, three house elves, and the two goblins going back and forth, but who else do you have?"

"So far that's it other than the Dursleys," said Harry. "Right now, they are working on research to see what kind of accidents we can create for you all when it's your time to die and move to the city on the ocean floor. From there, you all will assist in coming up with battle plans and research to improve our faction in this war. We want to win, and to do that, we will need to use all of the bravery of Gryffindor, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, and the cunning of Slytherin. Just because you are in one house here, doesn't mean you don't have traits of the other houses. We can do this if we work as a team. Dragon, for now I need you to search for loyal students in Slytherin. Make sure they can be trusted. We will get their parents out first and then the students will shortly follow. For all of you, once we have the parents, we can work on getting the students out as well. If you think you are in danger of discovery, abort and send for me. I will get you out of here and we will take you to safety."

"I know of a couple that would follow me in a heartbeat," assured Draco. "Not to worry Phoenix. I'll be fine for a bit. Raven and I have been working on a few things that we are going to send with D. I want to make sure MY mother and father get to safety first. Right now, the Headmaster thinks I can be saved. The more I let him think he can keep me from the "dark" the better it will be. When the time is right and the plan is made, I'll give you the signal that it's time for me to leave and we can make our plans from there."

"Is there anything that we need to get to you from the surface?" asked Pomona. "Is there anything that will help you put a stop to the Hades and the Old Coot?"

"I need the locket of Slytherin from Grim and the cup of Hufflepuff from the vault of Bellatrix," said Harry. "Gob and King are working to get the latter of the two. I need one of you to get that locket from Grim for me and send it to me. We can destroy it when I get it. From there, I need the Ice King and Queen to work on getting Nagini. Once she is dead, Hades will be mortal like the rest of us. We can start bringing down the dark and the darker neutrals from there. We need the two opposing factions to start fighting amongst each other. If we can weaken the dark, we have a better chance of bringing in the problems from the neutrals and start living again."

"We will start thinking of ways to bring in certain people," promised Filius. "I was a dueling champion. We will need to start using lethal ways of bringing some of these people down. For now, the only reason Hades isn't taking over Hogwarts is because we are able to stop him at every turn. Thus far, he hasn't made a move in Scotland yet. It won't be too much longer before he tries though."

"OK," said Harry with a sigh. "Come on Athena. It's time for you to commit suicide. The sooner that Healer says you are officially dead, the sooner we can have you working with Em and Dad to come up with some ingenious plans. Sirius and Remus made duplicates of all the books in the Black Family library. I already have all of the books from the Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw libraries. D, K, and W, are working nonstop to make copies of every book here in Hogwarts. The library of Oceana is filling up nicely."

"You'll never be able to keep her out of there now," stated Draco with a snicker. "Whenever you will be looking for Hermione, she will be in the library. You might as well just put a bed and stuff in there for her now and save yourself some time."

"Be quiet you," said Hermione grinning with the rest of them. "You are just as bad as I am with being in the library all the time. Don't think that I don't see you hiding behind the bookcases from time to time observing which books I'm getting my information from. You are equal to me in grades here. Not that it matters anymore with the war."

That last statement drew everyone out of the merriment. They knew they had a war to fight. That Hermione was ready to take her place and help make a difference was evident. With her and Draco assisting Harry, the new leaders were emerging and the war would quite possibly change for the better. If they could bring down the two most stupid men in the wizarding world, the better it would be for all humanity.

"Then I guess it's time for us to stage your suicide," said Harry softly. "We will make it look like you jumped off the Astronomy Tower in your grief. We need you to write your letter and such stating that you can't go on without your parents and that you have had enough. While you are doing that, I'm going to get started on the scene."

Everyone nodded and they got to work. An hour later, Poppy was explaining to Dumbledore that Hermione had died in the fall from the top of the tower. Minerva presented the suicide letter and the members grieved for the loss of an intelligent young woman. Albus tried to scan the minds of some of his colleagues and met with walls. He knew people like Severus and Filius were proficient in Occlumency, but it surprised him that others were able to keep him out as well. He would have to get to the bottom of this soon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE = This is as good a place as any to stop. I am sorry that it's taking so long to update, but I have so many different stories that I'm working on that I don't want to over burden my brain and make mistakes. The goal is to keep each story interesting and flowing for you as my readers. Thanks for the reviews.


	3. The Wisdom of Athena

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 3 – The Wisdom of Athena**

Hermione joined Oceana and with her usual efficiency, she created charts regarding how to do things for certain people. Emma and Petunia worked with her on details while the guys worked out the destructive parts of the equation. Marge worked where she was needed, but mostly, she worked one on one with Harry to help oversee the preparations for Oceana.

"What we need to do for Draco and his parents is simple," explained Hermione showing the small group her ideas. "We just need to use Harry's original idea and have the golems somewhere where they will be able to cause problems."

"Athena, you have been here for a week and you have hardly left the library," exclaimed Harry. "What have you found that will make what I do better? I know you better than most. You have something going on in that clever mind of yours. I also want to add in the fact that you do need to take a break and enjoy yourself every now and then. This project will be ongoing. There is no reason for you to burn yourself out all at once. Take is slow and easy."

"My idea is that the golems can be given more life with a bit more magic," stated Hermione with a blush. "With the magic, we can still have you disillusioned in the area while we have the golems attack people from the Order. By them attacking the Order members, it will cause them to fight back and the golems will be killed if certain spells are used. If we make it so that the Bombarda Spell is used, there won't be enough left of the bodies to know that it isn't the real Ice King and Queen. Thus Lucius and Narcissa will be able to get out of Britain and help us here in Oceana with rescuing more people. King stated that he would help me with the magical portion of the project. We just need the help of Raven and Dragon to pull this off."

"What are we going to do about Dragon?" asked Harry. "What will be his ultimate desire or demise? Have you gotten around to making a plan for him as well? I can carry out the plan if I know what I'm doing."

"That part will be relatively simple," chimed in Petunia instead of Hermione. "We feel that once Dumbledore's people kill the Malfoy parents that young Draco will go off the deep end and leave the safety of the castle. Once he does that, he will be abducted by dark minions and brought forth to the new Lord he will serve."

"How does that help Draco if he goes to the Dark Lord?" asked Harry a little confused. "We want him here and not in the clutches of Voldemort."

"Think about it Phoenix," stated Marge with kindness. "We said new Lord. We didn't say Dark Lord. We will kidnap him and bring him to the safety of this city. Once he is here, he can work with Athena on the potions that Raven suggests for us to use to assist us in the war. What Athena is trying to say is that we can manipulate the way we deal with the disappearance of the Malfoys. When we say dark minions, we don't mean evil ones. They just aren't seen; therefore we are classifying them as dark. As in they are in the dark!"

"Excellent work ladies," said Harry with a grin when he caught on to what they were talking about. "The dark minions aren't Death Eaters. They are members of our group that are working in the dark. I love it. You girls are brilliant. I need to get to Raven so that we can inform him and the other Heads of House what we are doing so that none of them are left floundering without information. I think that Athena should join me as we head to Raven's quarters. I can flash both of us directly to his rooms and we won't be spotted."

"When we get there, we can talk with Dragon and let him know what we're planning," stated Hermione. "From there, he can tell his mother and father. With the help of Raven, we can have most of the people on this list taken care of in a matter of weeks if not sooner. We may want to move towards Bulgaria and France for allies as well. The more people we have, the better it will be for us to be able to grow and become a powerful fighting force. I know that Fleur and Viktor would be more than willing to help out."

"We'll have to send word to France and Bulgaria and see if they would be willing," acquiesced Harry. "If they are willing to work with us, then we may have an advantage of pockets of resistance in other countries. Now that Dumbledore and Voldemort have taken over the European continent, we need all the allies we can get. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. If we can convince them, the better it will be for us. Let's work on getting those in our own country to work with us first. We can move to other countries from there."

"We can start drafting the letters for you," offered Petunia. "This way, there are more people working on this project. You just leave us a list of who isn't in this country and what they do and we can make sure that we get some kind of letter written up for you while you work on what you are doing for the Malfoys."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "I'm glad that you all are here. I like that we are finally the family that we should have been all this time had certain unmentionable people hadn't interfered in it. I'll gladly accept your offer to write the letters. I have my ring in the top drawer of my desk. If you all agree on the wording of the letters, just press the ring onto the paper and it will show our crest. Once that's done, have one of the elves take the letter for you."

When everyone was finished, Harry grabbed Hermione in his arms and flashed them directly to Severus' quarter in Hogwarts. Once there, the trio sat. It wasn't but a few moments later that a knock sounded on the door. When opened, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Pomona, and Draco stood there waiting for entrance.

"Harry and Hermione!" exclaimed Minerva happily rushing in and wrapping her arms around the pair. "I'm glad that we get to see you again Mr. Potter. I have missed you and your cheeky answers. What brings the two of you here today? I hope that you are going to pass on some of the plans that you are working on so that we can put a stop to this ridiculous war going on inside of the British Isles and Europe. We don't want the war to spread to other continents."

"We have some ideas," stated Harry. "I'm going to execute most of them, but Athena here is the one that is making some of the plans. She has been working with Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge to get some ideas going. I'm going to let her give you the rundown of what's going on and what part I'm going to play in all of this."

"Basically, we are going to expand our group and territory," she said pulling out her charts and showing the others. "We will start bringing in people from other countries as well. Once we have a small army, we will start liberating certain areas. If we can knock out the strong holds of the two opposing forces, we can ensure that we have what we need to take back what belongs to the TRUE people of the light. We can't have people claiming they are the leaders of the light when they are just as bad as those that are the leaders of the dark."

"Ok," stated Filius. "So far we are with you. What are some of the ideas that you are posing? The more that we know, the better we will be able to help you all when you need it. We need to be able to get to those that are in immediate danger."

"We are already working on a plan to get the Ice King and Queen of Slytherin out of the country and the clutches of the Dark Lord," stated Harry. "Once that happens, we are going to kidnap the Dragon. The Malfoys may be arrogant at times, but in their defense, I would be too if I had to walk on the edge of the knife like they are. They are highly intelligent and they will be able to assist us with further plans."

"We will take all three to safety and let them work with us behind the scenes," explained Hermione. "The more magical people we have working with us, the more areas we can hit at the same time. The sooner we get into some of these areas, the sooner we can start a rescue mission for the European continent. We want us free from both Hades and Coot. From there, we can make sure that we bring the light back where it's supposed to be and not to those that claim they are light."

"While we are here, we will be talking in codes to one another," said Harry. "Minerva, your code name will be Lioness. Filius, your code name will be Eagle. Pomona, your code name will be Mandrake. Poppy, your code name will be Healer. Once we start communicating back and forth not in person, we use those codes so that no one knows who we are talking about. This way, we stay under the radar so to speak. We want to keep our ambiguity for as long as possible before the other two idiots catch on to who is behind the unusual attacks and so forth. Once we are in Oceana, we can use our given names, but outside, we must speak in code for safety reasons."

"Very clever Phoenix," acknowledged Severus with a smile. "Now that we understand some of that, what are you going to do about the Ice King and Queen? I can have them ready to act at a moment's notice. The sooner we get them to safety, the sooner we can get Dragon to safety as well."

Hermione quickly outlined the plan that she came up with. Twenty minutes later, the group all knew what they had to do.

"So basically, you are going to blow up Malfoy Manor after mother and father get their most prized possessions out of it and safely into Oceana," remarked Draco with glee on his face. "From there, they will appear to attack people that are certain to kill them. It will ensure that they die and are taken out of the war. I LOVE IT!"

"Don't forget Dragon," admonished Harry. "As soon as you hear that your mother and father have died, you are to leave the castle and turn your back on the light. You are to be the best actor you can be. You will be so heartbroken that members from Coot's army killed your parents and Hades did nothing for them that you will forsake everyone. From there, I will have you kidnapped. We will have more plans from there. Between you and your mother, we will have most of the potions that we need. Hermione is working on some new transfiguration stuff that we need. Once we get the rest of the people that we want to work with us together, we can arrange for us to make our presence known and felt."

"We can start sending as many books on the different subjects that we have," offered Filius. "This way we can ensure that we have all of the information that we need. By casting a Gemino spell on the books, the Old Coot will never know the books are gone. King and Gob have already sent us medallions that help prevent us from being under the influence of a Legilimency attack."

"I don't think we will need them," said Harry offering him a smile. "I had the goblins get me a copy of just about every book on the shelves at the bookstores. I even had them go down Knockturn Alley and get some of the darker books as well. Also we have the Potter and Black libraries to work with also. However, we may be missing some of your more personal stuff. Just call for Dobby and we can ensure that you aren't wasting your time creating books we already have."

"I have some books from the Prince library that I can send," said Severus. "I'll have a few house elves go to Prince Manor and pack them up. From there, I'll send them with Fawkes. There are many potions journals in that library that will help. We will need that type of experience if we are going to take people with us to Oceana."

"Pomona, we will need as many clippings as you can get us for plants," stated Harry. "We will need both magical and edible plants. The more we have with us, the better we will be. This way, we won't have to come to the surface as much to get supplies. I'm not all that worried about the two old fools as I am a match for them one on one, but the less we are seen the better. We also need to see if we can get some livestock as well. The more variety of animals we have, the better it will be. There is amply space for pens and such for food in Oceana. Hermione and Marge made a list of things we will need."

Harry handed the list to the professors. As they were reading the list, they all made notations of what parts of it they could acquire for the group. When it was all said and done, they made duplicates of the list and everyone had a copy.

"I think it's time to contact the Ice King and Queen," said Harry. "They can assist us with some of this stuff as well. Just be cautious. Hermione and I will head back to Oceana and begin the golems for Lucius and Narcissa. If you can get them here, Fawkes can send them to Oceana and we can get the finer details of the golems to them. Make sure they understand that this is for their safety and I won't tolerate anyone usurping my decisions. I'm totally in charge. While I don't mind the help and advice, I won't even listen to it if it isn't presented with respect and intelligence."

"You won't have to worry about that," assured Draco. "Mother and Father are intelligent people. When it all boils down to things, we can make sure that many of the people we want work with us in our strongest capacities. We may be hard in public, but behind the scenes, we are just as loving and close as everyone else. We will make sure that everyone understands that you are working hard to protect us all. Now that we know some of the people that you are going to save, we can work with you to come up with different ideas as to how to save them all."

"Perfect," exclaimed Harry. "Have them get ready. We are heading home now and we need to get started. The amount of magic I'm going to use will make me tired after. I will need to be put to bed and get some rest after that. If you have any further questions, send them to Hermione. She will be the one with the most answers."

Everyone nodded to Harry and the groups all split off to begin their preparations. There was one thing that was nagging Severus, but they didn't have the time to act upon it at the moment. He knew that there was one small detail they were forgetting, but it was of no consequence at the moment. He summoned his personal elves and had them go to Prince Manor to pack all of his books. There was no reason for him to just send copies as when it was all said and done, most of the British Isles would be completely destroyed. People would be fleeing from them as Harry and his growing group would start causing destruction and havoc in their wake.

Pomona went to the greenhouses and with the assistance of Neville and a few chosen students that were trustworthy, began to get clippings, seeds, pods, and anything else that could be grown. Those that needed to be planted strait away were placed in pots where they would not die. Once they had some of it done, they sent it with elves to Oceana with instructions to assist in their planting in the soils.

Minerva and Filius went to the library where they worked for a few hours by starting to make copies of the books there. When they had twenty at a time, they would call for Dobby to bring them to Oceana with the instruction to bring back all duplicates. As they were doing this, they were caught by Albus.

"Minerva," he stated as he watched them work. "What are you doing and why are you doing it. Is there really a cause for duplicating the books?"

"We felt that some of the students were not getting as much of the information as they required due to having only one copy of the books on the shelves," explained Filius. "Therefore, Minerva and I decided to aid the students by making a copy of the books so that there are more of them for the use of by the students. We didn't want to waste your time by disturbing you with this."

"You are always telling us to use our own initiative when trying to assist the students," reminded Minerva. "Therefore, we felt this was a brilliant idea. Not only will it help the students, but it may assist said students in helping us defeat the Dark Lord if they ALL have more access to the information present."

"What a brilliant idea," stated Albus pulling out his own wand and assisting with the project. "We can make sure there is at least five of every book on the shelves. That will give all of our students and followers ample ability to use the books. That's very clever thinking Minerva."

For the better part of four hours, the trio worked on the books. Other professors came in and when told what they were doing, assisted in the project. When it was all said and done, the entire library grew in size. Unknowingly, Albus had assisted the duo in aiding Harry in taking back his status and rightful place as Leader of the Light. He also didn't know that he provided Harry with load more books for their fight. Everyone and their uncle knew that Harry Potter owned Hogwarts, but many didn't say that in front of Albus due to the anger the old man got when it WAS said. Eventually, Harry would be able to get him OUT of Hogwarts permanently.

"That was very Slytherin of you Minerva and Filius," stated Severus as he assisted with the packing of the books. "You just tricked one of the stupidest people on the plant into assisting his enemy. Well done indeed."

The other two just grinned and went on with their work. Dobby enlisted the help of Kreacher in working with the books. It took two days for them to be finished moving all copies of the books that Harry didn't have into the library of Oceana. Winky and the other inhabitants of Oceana worked together to make room for all of the books coming in.

During that time, Harry worked with the golems. He was guided by Hermione as she told him what he needed to do. It made for great teamwork as the two of them created lifelike statues of Lucius and Narcissa. True to Harry's word, he was exhausted. In the meantime, Lucius and Narcissa were safely sent to Oceana. While Harry was sleeping, Hermione and the rest filled them in on the plan that they were working on. Lucius and Narcissa worked with Hermione to finish detailing the golems.

"All they need now is Harry to bring them to life with as much magic as possible," said Hermione. "We don't want him to drain his core while doing so, but we want your look a likes to cause as much destruction as they can. Now, if you summon your elves, they can start bringing your stuff here. Ripper will show you the suite that will be used by the Malfoy family. Phoenix and the goblins worked serious magic on Oceana and it will give us the space we need, but not the items."

"Not to worry Athena," said Narcissa with a smile. "We are happy that Harry thought enough of us to assist us in getting out of the forefront of the war. We are happy to do what we can. We need to work on getting rid of our Dark Marks. The Dark Lord can use them to punish us through the mark."

"The magic surrounding Oceana will stop that," said Harry walking into the room. Petunia handed him a cup of tea. "Once we work with some more research, we can ensure that we get rid of it all the way around. I have much knowledge and many books. Athena is VERY gifted in research. With my Aunts helping, we can find a way to get rid of those nasty marks permanently."

"So what type of destruction are you going to have our golems cause?" asked Lucius with interest. We have finished them, but they need to be brought to life. We are also going to have our elves come here to work in Oceana. You will need more of them with the growing numbers we have here."

"I'm so glad that you asked that," grinned Harry mischievously. "You are going to blow up your house. The destruction will be so vast that it will be felt for a few miles all around the Manor. Once that happens, then Hades will no longer have access to what rightfully belongs to you. This is why we want you to get your elves to bring what is most valuable to you both personally and monetary wise. This will ensure that you can stay living in the comfort that you are accustomed to while we take away the hiding spots from one of our enemies."

Lucius called all of the Malfoy elves. With close to ten pops, the elves appeared in Oceana and bowed to their masters. Lucius then bade then to stand with more kindness than anyone had ever heard him talk with before.

"Times are changing," he told the elves softly. "We are going to change with them. I need you all to bring me the Malfoy Family library as well as all of our clothes and jewelry. Leave enough clothes and such so that it doesn't look like we left. We are moving here to Oceana. When you are done with that, you will join the staff here to help us. I would offer to free you, but we know that you all need to be bonded to live. So we are going to alter the way we do things. You will be a part of our family from now on. I know this is different than how we do things, but we want to make a positive impact on the world."

"To do that, we are going to need the help of those that care for us," chimed in Narcissa. "We will need you just as much as you need us in the upcoming war. We can make sure that as a family, we can protect those that are in our care. If this is not something that you can deal with, let me know and we can free you to let you go somewhere else."

"We is liking to be a part of the family of Oceana," said the head elf. "We is all going to get to work now to get your belongings here. Please stay safe until we return."

"Just make sure that none of the guests see you removing the items we requested," pressed Lucius. "We want you all to promise to stay safe and come back to us in one piece. As members of our family, we worry about you as much as you worry about us."

"If for any reason you can't get all the items asked for, then leave them," stated Harry emphatically. "Your lives are more important than belongings. Items can be replaced. You can't! We will need one of you to stay behind to send word to the goblins that the Malfoy vaults will need to be moved to Oceana. We have vaults here specifically for that reason. This way, the property that is in the vaults doesn't get lost when the Malfoy family dies in the real world."

"Dobby is doing it," exclaimed the named elf. "Dobby is being known by the goblins and he is taking the letter for you. All Master Malfoy has to do is write the letter for Dobby to give. King and Gob can be having the vaults moved with no one knowing."

Harry directed Lucius to the desk with the writing implements and watched as the head of the Malfoy clan wrote his letter. Once he pressed his seal into it, he smiled at Dobby as he handed the letter to him. With a happy grin, Dobby popped away.

"Once we get you killed, we will work on getting to Draco," said Hermione to the Malfoys. "Harry will start adding life to your golems now. We just need you to give ten minutes so that YOUR magical signature is in the golems. It won't harm you at all and when the golems cast the spells, it will seem like you have done it. Harry is going to use some of the Ancient Magic to ensure this. From there, Lucius will need to go to Borgan and Burkes under a disguise to wait for Draco to put in an appearance. This way, he will be brought here and out of the view of the two bumbling fools that we are fighting."

"Thank you Phoenix," said Narcissa quietly. "You have no idea as to how much we appreciate what you are doing for our family. We will work with you in every aspect that you need us to end this once and for all. We would not have survived this. Whatever you need us to do, all you have to do is ask. We are going to be a family now. Family works together."

"We have many supplies that are coming in," said Harry. "Your assistance in getting them in their proper places would be immensely gratifying. We have books, plants, animals, and any number of other things being sent to us by the four Heads of House of Hogwarts. Raven is walking a dangerous game being in Dumbledore's team while passing information back and forth between the two. Tomorrow, once I recover from this, I will write some of my own ideas down and see if we can implement them into the war effort that will aid us in recovering some of our soon to be allies."

With that, Harry began to pour his magic into the golems with earnest. He knew he would be tired after, but this was a necessary job to do to pull off the cleverest kidnapping of the century. For the better part of an hour, Harry poured his magic into the two statues. There was enough of Lucius and Narcissa's magic in them to be realistic when they began to cast magic.

"When Harry is done, they will be able to do wandless magic," said Hermione quietly so as not to disturb Harry. "All we need to do is create a duplicate of your wands and give them to the golems. It'll look like they are using said wands that way. I found a spell in the Potter portion of the library that will make it look like your wands are actually casting spells. Apparently the Potter family was well versed in wandless magic."

"I'll go speak with Ollivander about some dummy wands as well as a supply of wands in case we lose ours for whatever reason," offered Narcissa. "This way, we have spares in case of an accident. I'm sure that he will be willing to help us. He is one of the few that neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore have recruited as both need his services."

"Good thinking," stated Lucius. "While you are doing that, I can meet our son at the rendezvous point and bring him here to safety. While we are doing that, Harry can cause whatever destruction he is planning. I'll keep an eye on Harry if you ladies want to start helping put our belongings away. The elves are over there and are ready for instruction."

With that, the Malfoys became part of the team to help out in Oceana. When Harry was done, Lucius picked him up and was led to his chambers by Petunia. They placed Harry in his bed and called for a house elf to sit with him until he was awake. They also instructed the elf to make sure Harry had food to eat when he woke.

Everyone met in the library that seemed to grow with magic to accommodate the books from the library of Malfoy Manor. It was apparent that the elves were very good at what they did. Not only did they get the Malfoy family books copied and brought the originals to Oceana, but they also was able to get Voldemort's books copied and the originals were also now waiting to adorn the shelves of the library of Oceana.

"They need serious rewards for this," said Hermione is an awed voice. "They have gone above and beyond the call of duty on this one. We now have access to all of Voldemort's spells and shenanigans. We have all of Slytherin's journals, books, and potions. We even have spells that can be used to aid us in the defeat of the two old fools who think that we are nothing but fodder."

"Would Dobby be willing to take me to Diagon Alley?" asked Narcissa. "The sooner that I get there, the sooner I can get the wands and return to the safety of Oceana. From there, I can work with you to come up with some plans to get the rest of the people on this list to the city. While I'm doing that, everyone else can begin working on some of the potions that Harry has on this list. They are not that difficult to make. Arabella Figg is a Potions Mistress even if she is a squib. She is skilled in many of these potions and can make them with her eyes closed."

"Kreacher can take you to Diagon Alley, Mistress Black," said elf stated. "This way, Dobby can take Master Malfoy to Mistress Figg's house to get her before he has to recover Master Dragon."

"Good idea," responded Lucius with a smile. "I can make sure that something bad happens to her residence. This way, it will look like I'm getting rid of some of the opposition for the Dark Lord. While I'm at it, I can cause a little destruction to the surrounding area. We want to make this look good all the way around."

"I can cause a few problems while I'm in Diagon Alley as well," remarked Narcissa. "This way, we have more than one problem on the forefront of the two idiotic fools. We want to make sure that we can get as much done as possible with as little time as we have. We want to make sure that both sides of that war feel OUR wrath."

"With Phoenix doing most of the Ancient Magic for us, he will be the one to work behind the scenes," said Hermione. "I have no problem being one of the warriors that goes out and causes a little problem here and there for the two opposing forces. The more we can make them fight amongst themselves, the better it will be for us. We want to ensure that many of these people that are on our list get out of Britain safely. Europe will eventually fall, but we want to make sure that Britain gets wiped out as it is the seat of power for both morons. As it is, the muggle population has already been seriously decimated in the British Isles. The Dark Lord slaughters them like cattle."

"Everything will happen as it's supposed to happen," stated Vernon. "We can get things like muggle weapons to assist us in defending our personal areas that we start to take over. The more we defend, the more they fall. Even a witch and wizard will fall if a bullet is put through their head. I know what I'm looking for if someone wants to take me to the locations to get the weapons that we non-magical folks need for our part."

"I was a marksman in the service of the Queen's army," said Dan. "I can shoot just as well as Athena can cast a spell. We can start working on taking down some of the opposing forces. All you have to do is make a list of those that need to be put down for good and we can come up with a plan for wiping out their very existence."

"I know that some of the people on this list mean the world to Harry," said Petunia. "However, from what Athena says, some of them are better protected than others. We have to work on the weakest ones first and get the stronger ones after. Once we have them all, then we can let it known that hell has come to earth. By all of us working together, we can accomplish anything."

"Then let's get started," said Harry from the doorway. "The sooner we put some of these plans in motion, the sooner we can have OUR army. "Let's move out. Ice King and Ice Queen grab an elf of your choice and let's get to work. Firebird will send a message to Severus that Dragon is to be ready at all times to move out. Don't worry about paying Ollivander. King and Gob will take care of that for us. They want us to succeed. Ollivander will eventually follow us. The more we can use the Ancient Magic and the Elemental Magic, the better chance we will have of succeeding. I want Coot and Hades destroyed. First I want to wipe out THEIR armies. Some of our so called friends are nothing but wolves in sheep's clothing. Let's make them suffer for their atrocities."

With a nod, everyone got on the move and made their way to their sections. Each person had their jobs to do and they were going to make sure that they did it efficiently and quietly. It was time for them to take back their lives. No more were they pawns for the opposing forces to use. They were their own person and they followed the Phoenix all the way.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter. The next chapter will be coming as soon as I get some work done on my other two stories. I know that you all like some of my stories, but until recently, I just didn't have the time to work on them. Thank you all for everything. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Harry = Phoenix, Hermione = Athena, Severus = Raven, Minerva = Lioness, Filius = Eagle, Pomona = Mandrake, Poppy = Healer, Draco = Dragon, Lucius = Ice King, Narcissa = Ice Queen, Petunia = Aunt, Emma = Mum, Vernon = Uncle, Dudley = Cuz, Arabella = Figgie, Marge = Ripper, Ragnok = King, Griphook = Gob. The three elves use their first letter as their code name.

More names and codes will be given as the characters come into play.


	4. The Dragon's Roar

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 4 – The Dragon's Roar**

As quickly as the plan was set up, everyone got together to carry it out. The golems of the Malfoy elders went to Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord was in residence. The real Malfoys went about to where they were supposed to go. Harry used his link to the golems to keep an eye on their actions. He knew that he would eventually have to maneuver them or even send them elsewhere for the effect they wanted. Time would tell if they had the endurance they needed to cause the most destruction possible.

Narcissa went to Diagon Alley and entered Ollivander's shop. She waited patiently for the older wizard to finish what he was doing before she stepped forward to announce her presence. She thought of all the things that she had to do that day. She was also wondering what type of destruction she could amass while she was out and about. In her mind, she would assist in the plan to take bastions of strength from both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. However, she knew they were safer in Oceana than anywhere else and no one except those who made it or were allowed knew where it was.

"Mr. Ollivander," she stated upon seeing the aged wand maker. "I come from the Phoenix with a requisition for spare wands in case of an emergency. I don't know how much you know about what's going on, but I come bearing a message from him."

"Please be cautious as to what you say and how loud," said Ollivander as he locked his door and closed his shop for a while. From there, he added a silencing charm. Being an older and powerful wizard, he could make sure that no one heard a thing that was going on in the shop while they were talking. "I'm quite familiar with whom the Phoenix is and what he is doing. King Ragnok came to me and explained certain things to me. I know that Harry Potter is working to bring about the end of the tyranny of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. While I am neutral, I will work as much as I can with the Phoenix to help him stop the troubles that are plaguing the European continent. What is my code name to be for the future and what is yours? Also a quick rundown of who is who would be nice. Never worry about me being able to be scanned for information. I am a natural occlumens. It's a gift that runs in my family."

"Your code name is to be Wand," she answered promptly upon hearing that information. "Mine is Ice Queen. My husband is Ice King and my son is Dragon. Miss Granger is Athena. Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona are Lioness, Raven, Eagle, and Mandrake respectively. Dumbledore is known as Coot and the Dark Lord is known as Hades. Once we have more people that Phoenix wants out of danger, we will update you on the list. We will also update you on those that oppose us rather than talking about them. We know that you have to stay neutral in all of this. For now as you already know something of what is going on, all we are asking is how much would it cost us to get about fifty spare wands? From here, the occasional word on the happenings in the Alley would be appreciated. Just called for Fawkes and he will deliver the letter to Oceana."

"I normally charge twelve galleons for a wand," replied Ollivander. "However, for Phoenix, I will drop my price to six per wand. If you want fifty spare wands, it will cost three hundred galleons. I will add in some bonus materials as well. This will include wand holsters, and a special staff for Phoenix which I specifically made with him in mind. I think he will enjoy knowing that the wand of Merlin Ambrosias is the core of the staff along with two ingredients I have never used before. A gryphon feather and a fang from the basilisk that he killed are in the staff. Merlin's wand is more powerful than the wand Dumbledore carries and we all know he carries the Elder wand at the moment. All I ask is that if you need more that you quickly and quietly send Fawkes to me with the order. It isn't safe for you to come out anymore if you are betraying your alliance to either of the two old fools. I will help you out as long as I can. If it becomes too dangerous for me, we will have to work something else out. For now, I will do all that I can to assist the resistance. I want our world back as it was before they decided that it was nothing more than a war zone."

"That is very understandable," assured Narcissa paying the man what he requested. "We want you around for as long as possible. We may be back before long just to buy some more in case. It all depends on what Phoenix wants done. Now, I need to know what kind of destruction I can cause on Diagon Alley that will not be to noticeable as to who did it, while helping out Phoenix at the same time. I have other things that I need to buy in the alley today, but I want to leave a calling card to let the other two know that Phoenix is not gone and will not be forgotten. We want it known that a third party is playing the game and that they are playing to win."

"Get all of your shopping done first," said Ollivander after thinking for a moment. "When you have everything that you need, I suggest that you start with some of the empty shops that are in the alley. They will make a great fire if you do it correctly. When you are done, I suggest that you send up some kind of notice in the air that the Phoenix is the one that is targeting the area. This will keep you able to come to the alley for a short while longer under a disguise. Should you be found out, there will be little that you can do unless you stay hidden from both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Both have no love for Harry as both want him dead for different reasons. I would suggest that you carry a portkey to your hideout in the future. One never knows when you are going to need it."

"How will that help?" asked Narcissa curiously thinking about his suggestion. "Phoenix has doppelgangers ready to blow up Malfoy Manor and make it so that me and my husband die either by the hand of Hades or Coot. Once that happens, I won't be able to come to the alley like I want. We may have to just send one of the house elves to the alley to buy items. It isn't unusual for an elf to buy for those they work for."

"Ah," stated Ollivander knowingly. "If you come under a glamor, you can. Plus the two idiots will be looking for Harry Potter and NOT you. This way for a while longer, your lot still has access to the alleys while you and those that are already working with you take out some of the opposition. Now I suggest that you leave quickly as, Thorfinn Rowle and Yaxley are both patrolling the alley. They make frequent stops in this part to ensure that I am still doing what I'm supposed to. Also, members of Dumbledore's group are on the prowl. I would get your shopping done quickly if I were you so that you are out of danger. For the moment, you are still under the protection of the Dark Lord. You might want to use that to your advantage while you still have it. Once the pans that Phoenix has are done, you will lose that advantage."

Narcissa bowed her elegant head before heading out. She made a trip to many of the stores on the alley to pick up needed supplies to ensure that no one ran out of anything. She hit the clothing store and bought many different robes, shoes, and other things to help keep the members of Oceana safe. She hit the apothecary and bought as much of the items she could without drawing attention to herself. As she was buying stuff, she would hide momentarily and call for Dobby to come and get the items she purchased and to refill her money pouch. King and Gob had already moved the Malfoy fortune to its own vault in Oceana. Therefore, she wasn't worried about running out of money. Not only were the Malfoy vaults in Oceana, but so were the Potter and Black vaults. The more people that were moved to Oceana, the more vaults would be moved to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. The fear of running out of money wasn't there nor would it be in the foreseeable future. If Harry did what she thought he was going to do, then there would be many more wealthy vaults added to Oceana before long.

As she was shopping, she kept her eyes peeled for a chance to do some damage for the group. She spotted her chance when she saw members of the Order fighting with members of the Dark Lord. It was common to see the two sides fighting with one another in the Alley. Both wanted the Alley for themselves and neither had the strength to take it over with so many neutrals present. With a well-aimed spell, she caused the building next to them to collapse injuring both sides of the fight. She kept herself out of sight just in case they started looking for a culprit other than themselves. With a whispered call, Dobby appeared and brought her back to Oceana. Her job was done for now.

"I was able to get most of what was on the list," she told Harry upon arriving. "While I was at it, I made some trouble for the Order and Death Eaters. Both sides have injuries and Diagon Alley has one less building in it. Have we heard anything about our golems yet?"

"The Lucius golem has moved to an area where he can be cut down by the Order of the Phoenix," assured Harry. "It was a tricky spell that I found in the Potter library that allowed me to move it from the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor to the area where I needed it. Right about now, your fake husband is being killed due to attacking and hurting key members of the Order of the Decrepit Chicken. From there, I will cause YOUR golem to cause trouble for the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor. I don't like killing, but its either us or them. I hope you aren't too fond of some of your in-laws. I plan on having some of them in critical condition within the next few moments or worse. While the fake you is doing that, I'll flame into the Manor and cause a little bit of destruction of my own while robbing the place blind of all supplies we can use or sell. From what I'm to understand, your family has gotten all of their valuables out of the building with no notice. However, I know for a fact that the Dark Lord and his minions are storing some of THEIR supplies there and I intend on taking them. Congratulations on your success in the Alley."

"I seriously hope that you plan on being careful," said Hermione poking him in the chest. "You are an important part of this war and we don't want anything to happen to you. We have other people to rescue and other destruction to cause. I need to know what spells you want me to research next."

"I found an abandoned ocean liner in the Atlantic," answered Harry immediately grabbing the poking finger. "I need you and Narcissa to go to it with Dobby and Winky and fix any damages that it has. From there, have my relatives and yours start researching a spell that will allow me to move something that size to the middle of, or on the outskirt of Diagon Alley. With so much of the surrounding area destroyed thanks to Voldemort, I can safely put that ship there and not worry about it. There is space after all. I can't believe that between the two of them, they leveled London. I want that ship warded so tightly that not even Coot or Hades will know how to get around it if they combine their forces. Between the elves and goblins, we should be able to put enough wards on it to cause it to be similar to the Fidelius Charm. I can add some spells on it using the ancient magic. I want it there so that we can have an easier time for our rescued people to go there before we bring them here if we don't have time to immediately get to them where they are. I want you to send word to Arabella Figg telling her that we want her in Diagon Alley soon so that we can get her out of the war. She may be a squib, but she knows potions and she can work on them while we are busy actually using magic. I also want Frank and Alice Longbottom brought to Oceana."

"We'll get right on that," assured Petunia moving with Marge and Dudley to the library. "We will keep Athena in the know of what we find for the spell you are looking for or for anything else that looks promising. When we find something similar to what you want, I can just record it and put it on the side until one of you gets back. Do be careful at Malfoy Manor Harry. You are the only one that can stop the two old fools. We don't want to lose you."

"Thank you all for your concern," said Harry smiling. "I will be just fine and I will be taking Kreacher with me. Being a Black Family elf, he can get to Malfoy Manor just as easy as I can. Between the two of us, we can cause as much destruction as possible to ensure that the house is inaccessible to anyone from this day forward. We don't want to run them out just for the other team to move in. Our destructions need to be complete. Due to me using more ancient magic, it isn't detected as easy as if Hermione or the real Narcissa casts a spell. Normally when I use the ancient magic, one or the other of the two fools think that it's the opposite using it. Therefore, if I play my cards right, I can have Hades think that Coot found them and is causing destruction. Fawkes will be with me also. I will have all of the protection that I need. Have the other elves get ready for an influx of stuff and place it in the storage rooms until we find use for them. Kreacher and I will be sending everything we find here. We can sort it as we go."

This satisfied the females of the group. When they ganged up on someone, they made all the males run for safety. Even the goblins took off for safety when the females put their heads together to work on someone. Harry just grinned at his Aunts and Narcissa and headed out to do his part. Kreacher followed with a gleeful look on his face. The aged elf was thoroughly enjoying what Harry was doing and was determined to do what he could to assist. That Harry was able to help him finish the quest of Regulus made him an ace in the aged elf's book. He also managed to rescue Walburga's portrait for Kreacher as a gift. The older witch was set up in the library with Phineas to assist in research by informing the researchers what books they should look into. Phineas was also able to pass on information from the Headmaster's office.

"I'll send word to Raven that Dragon needs to be ready," said Hermione moving to her desk. "This way, we can move out with Dobby and Winky when I'm done. Lucius is already in position, so we don't have to worry about him. He can take care of himself really well. We might want to send an elf out to keep an eye out on his back. We don't want him found after he has been killed. I think that Tan would be a great elf to go and assist both Lucius AND Draco. We can always send Rita to retrieve Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Before she got far, Fawkes flashed in with a letter in his beak. He delivered it to Narcissa and flashed out to join Harry. Narcissa opened the scroll and read it quickly. When she was done, she read it out loud to the waiting people.

_Ice Queen,_

_The Ice King has been killed fighting the Order. He managed to take out Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones before he was hit with a cutting curse that took off his head. I have informed the Dragon that his father is dead. He is grief stricken and is starting to go into a shocked depression thanks to certain potions that I have given him. I hope the real Ice King is in position. As soon as we get word that the Ice Queen has fallen, he will head out. I want him safely with Phoenix as soon as possible. Congratulations on your success in Diagon Alley. Coot is furious that he lost another member of the Order. He has no idea that it was anything that you did, so don't worry. We are covering you as best we can. Use caution in the future. We want you to stay alive. By now, the McGonagall Family library as well as the Prince family library should have made it to Oceana. If we get more, we will send it to you. Anything else you need, just send word with Fawkes and we will get it to you if we are able._

_Raven_

"Don't you just hate it when you hear that you have died?" asked Vernon with a grin. "I know that it was terrible when we heard that we died. I took it so hard to learn that I was dead. You are lucky though. You don't have to witness it. Harry showed us how we died. It would have really hurt had that been really us. It looked really painful. Our poor bodies were burnt to a crisp. I REALLY hate when that happens."

Everyone laughed as they got ready to get their projects done. Sometimes laughter was needed when in certain situations. It made the people relax and come back with a clearer attitude and thought process. They began searching the books that were in the library for the spell Harry wanted. Petunia was reading a book and beckoned Narcissa and Hermione over. The two witches quickly joined her at the book. Peverell was older than the Founder's books and they had some of them in the library as well. It was common knowledge that the Potters were descendants of Gryffindor. Luckily, they had books from the other three as well that they found in their shopping trips thanks to the Goblins.

"I found this spell in a Peverell Family book," she said pointing to it. "According to this, we can create some kind of seeing crystal here in the city that will let us observe what's going on all around the country. We can set a room up to have multiple crystal orbs that anyone can use to view certain sections of the continent. Some of us feel rather helpless when it comes to doing something more than cooking or researching. With the Malfoy elves here, we have less to do than most. Add in that when you bring more families here, they will bring their elves also. It will mean less for us to do."

"We can present this idea to Harry and see what he says," agreed Narcissa creating a copy of the spell and handing it to Marge to put on Harry's desk. "I personally think this is a great idea. We can use more eyes on the surface to see who is doing what and where we need to go to do as much damage as possible to the opposing forces. It's time for us to take our world back. Too many people are dying due to two greedy old men."

"Then it's time that we stop them," stated Dan emphatically. "We want to live in a world where things will be equal and right for all that is involved. We don't want people who will rule over us because they have power. We want people who will be just and fair in their dealings with both magical people and non-magical ones. We need people like Harry that loves life and not what a person can or can't do. While living in Oceana is nice, I don't want to spend the rest of my life living on the bottom of the ocean. It isn't right, nor is it fair to us. We deserve fresh air and real sunlight."

"Well," said Narcissa smiling. "I'm sure that we will be able to do quite a bit. With Harry, the goblins, and a few others, we will have more of a power backing than the other two think. Athena, send Rita to recover the Longbottoms. We can safely house them in a section of Oceana. From there, we need to go and get that ship done. Once we find it, Dobby and Winky can put spells using their kind of magic on it to keep it in one place and out of view from anyone else. Once Phoenix gets done with what he is doing, we can move it to where he wants it."

"I'll see to the section for the Longbottoms," assured Marge. "We can get the other two that Harry wants here as well before long. We will need to send word to Augusta that her son and daughter in law are safely in an area where they won't be hurt or possibly killed. This will let her know that when she is ready, she can come this way and help us in our mission. From what you all tell me, she is a powerful witch and we can use that kind of skill."

"Augusta Longbottom is VERY fierce when it comes to protecting those that are in her care," remarked Narcissa. "She will be a great asset to us. Don't let her age fool you. She will be able to help defend what we need her too. Her grandson can help us in the organization of the greenhouses. From what my son says, he is extremely skilled in herbology. We can send word to Augusta to start packing her house up and begin sending it to Oceana. The goblins already have a list of people we are interested in having here, so there will be no problem getting their vaults here."

"He is the only one that has been able to surpass me in that subject," admitted Hermione sheepishly. "There were times when Harry would be neck and neck with me, but Neville was always ahead of us. I think we need to get to work now. Harry will return soon and we haven't even begun what we are supposed to be doing."

With that, the two witches and two elves popped out. Petunia sent Rita to St. Mungo's to retrieve the Longbottom parents and sent Pinto to Augusta telling her what they did. Marge was busy working with another couple of elves to get the three sets of rooms set up for the Longbottom family. It was a show of fortune that she didn't cringe at the sight of magic anymore. Too many bad things were happening for her to be scared of the one thing that was saving her life. She no longer felt any ill will towards her nephew. She knew he was the good guy and would defend her until he couldn't anymore.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Kreacher get everything set up. With a quickly mumbled spell, they were able to go about the Manor setting up things that would help them to give a complete destructive force to the building. Harry wanted to make sure that it was totally uninhabitable when he was done with it. During all of this, they made items and books disappear and reappear in the storage room at Oceana. Harry's biggest bonus was when he came across the books of Salazar Slytherin. Tom would be furious when he discovered that he couldn't find those books anymore.

"We don't want anyone to be able to live here any longer," he told Kreacher quietly. "Bellatrix tried to kill Draco and Narcissa. She is the reason that Sirius is dead. She also had a hand in making sure that Regulus didn't succeed in his mission. I hate her for what she did to those that are coming into our care. If you will finish placing one of these in each room of the Manor, I can go and attend to the fake Madam Malfoy."

"Go Phoenix," said Kreacher waving him away. "Kreacher is doing this. You just get your work done so that we can rescue Dragon and get out of here. Kreacher is angry with these people, but he knows we have to do things a certain way to stay hidden. Kreacher will see to it that a bomb is placed in each room. If Kreacher finds things that can be used, he will send them to Oceana."

Harry smiled at the elf and left him to his work. He knew that if Kreacher said he could do it that he would. He made his way back to where the Death Eaters were meeting with Voldemort. He waited for a few moments before he sent the magic at the Narcissa golem to attack. He directed the golem to attack her sister. Bellatrix never suspected that her own sister would attack her and she fell to a Cutting Curse across her torso. Soon spells were flying as Harry directed the golem to start throwing magic in every direction to cause as much hysteria and damage as possible. After a few moments of chaos, Voldemort was able to take down the golem and kill it. Smiling in pleasure, he allowed himself to be seen briefly before he flashed away to Hogwarts.

Severus met him shortly thereafter.

"Fake Narcissa is dead," he reported to Severus. "It's time to move the Dragon out. You will be called soon to save Insanity. I made sure that Hades could see me before I came here. It will pull all attention away from Dragon. It's time for him to put on the best performance he has ever been able to perform. We need him in Oceana before Hades finds out that something is off and makes the attempt to have him abducted."

"Dragon is already ready," informed Severus. "We were just waiting on word to come to the castle that Narcissa died. We will make sure that he is at the rendezvous point as soon as possible. I think that it's time that you made your presence known to Coot as well. He needs to know that you are still able to do things that you want with him not knowing how to stop you. The more you can make him nervous, the better it will be for the inhabitants of Oceana."

Harry was watching his watch with interest. Severus looked over his shoulder and watched as Harry followed the second hand. When the hour hit Noon on the nose, Harry gave a shout of delight.

"So long to Malfoy Manor," he grinned. "Hades will be furious that his base of operation has been destroyed beyond repair. They aren't the only ones that can devastate an area. Kreacher and I made sure that each and every room in that Manor was stripped bare of everything we could use and had a bomb placed in it that was spelled to activate at noon on the nose. I would expect by now that you will be called to help make potions for those that can be saved. Expect Hades to be furious as the books of Slytherin are now in Oceana. I have one more piece of business to attend here in Hogwarts and I must get back home. As soon as Lioness gets word that Ice Queen is dead, send Dragon to Ice King. He is waiting to take him to safety."

Severus nodded his head in agreement as the mark on his arm burned. He nodded to Harry and quickly left to deal with the summons. Harry stood there for a moment watching the dark haired man get ready to leave. He turned on the spot and cast an invisibility spell on himself and headed up to the Great Hall. When he got there, he surveyed the room and took note of who was where and what they were doing. Apparently Dumbledore was skilled in keeping the students in the school even though Voldemort had just as much power and area as he did. It was no wonder that some of the students looked troubled while others were going about their business in a fashion that told Harry that they weren't worried about much at this time.

Harry stepped further into the room and watched with interest as Albus and Minerva were talking to one another. He could see by the look on her face that she was not really that interested in hearing what the old fool had to say. After a moment, he let the invisibility spell fall and waited until someone noticed that he was standing there. When they noticed, there was instant pandemonium. Everyone began to yell all at once. One student stood and made his voice heard over everyone else's.

"It's the traitor Potter," yelled Ronald Weasley pulling his wand. "He has come here thinking that we won't attempt to claim the bounty on his head. If he thinks we are letting him get away when everyone in the wizarding world is looking for him, he is crazier than we thought. Once we have him, he will be forced to tell us where he hid his fortune and we will be rich."

"Now why on earth would I tell you where I keep my vaults hidden?" asked Harry with contempt. "Before you think about pulling that wand on me Dumbledore, you had better listen to what I have to say before you go too far. It would be in YOUR best interest to at least hear me out this one time. You wouldn't be able to do any damage to me anyway. I can tell that the Elder wand is no longer in your possession. It pays to have a familiar that can go anywhere and what not. I have that wand safely stored where you will never see it again."

"You will listen to what I have to say Potter or I will make you," screamed Ronald. "You are a traitor and we will collect your head. I'm telling you to surrender now. Both sides of this war want you and we have you. Soon there will be less one prick who thinks he is better than everyone else in this world. My mother said we will be wealthy when we collect the bounty and your vaults."

"Your mother is a Banshee that doesn't know how to keep her mouth closed," hissed Harry in annoyance as spells flew past him and never touched a hair on his head. "It seems that it is a trait that you and your tramp of a sister picked up from her. I have no quarrel with the other members of your family. You, however, are working for both sides of the war with your sister and mother. So why would you be able to claim anything. If anything, you will be killed before long as you are betraying Dumbledore and his so called light. I have a feeling that the Old Coot will not allow you to play both ends against the middle anymore. Add in that I can show the other old fool what you are doing, and I can guarantee that your life is pretty much forfeit."

"Just how would you know that?" asked Dumbledore getting everyone's attention. "How do you know he and his sister are betraying us? It isn't like you come around that often. You should have worked with us Harry. Your life would have been spared had you just done what you were supposed to do. The Horcrux in your head will ensure that the Dark Lord doesn't die."

"Foolish old man," simpered Harry giving a knowing look to Minerva. "The Horcrux in my head was destroyed a long time ago. There is only one left and it resides with Voldemort personally. I doubt seriously that it survived my recent attack on him though. You see I, unlike you, have actually been doing something to end the war. You are holed up here in this castle pretending to be some sort of savior while you steal from people. If I were any of you present, I would have your parents check their vaults for any illegal activity. As for the Ministry of Magic, there is only one person with any amount of decency that works there. For the record, I know that Weasel and Weaselette are working for the DORK LARD because I just spied on a meeting they were having at Malfoy Manor. Their names were mentioned as the idiot wanted to know if they learned anything new on you and the Order of the Decrepit Chicken. Add in the fact that if you look at their arms, they all bare the Dark Mark, and you have the proof I am trying to give you."

"Now why were you at Malfoy Manor?" asked Minerva playing along nicely. "You have to know that if Dumbledore doesn't catch you to bring you to justice that the Dark Lord would kill you out right. If you valued your life as is apparent that you don't, then you just entered into the two places where someone of power can stop you and bring you down."

"My dear Professor," said Harry with a grin. "These two old fools are no match for me. I have more power in one finger than they do within their whole bodies combined. I don't even need to use a wand anymore. That is how powerful I have become. It isn't a boast, it is merely a fact. As for what I was doing at Malfoy Manor, it's simple. I have brought the war to a whole new level. I would expect that you will hear about it in the paper tomorrow, but I feel that a personal note would be of better interest. Malfoy Manor is destroyed. Many people that were in it were either killed or wounded. Snape is there now as the Dark Lord summoned him as I was leaving to come here. Narcissa Malfoy is dead and Bellatrix Lestrange is seriously wounded. I doubt she will live the rest of the night, but you never know."

"So you are killing people now," said Dumbledore in glee rising and pointing his wand at Harry. "You will spend a long time in Azkaban for murder now. You will surrender quickly and quietly as I call in our Aurors to take you into custody. You will not get away again."

Harry merely waved his hand at Dumbledore and knocked the old man to the floor. When Ron went to point his wand again, Harry turned to him and blew the wand up. He shot a glare at Ginny which caused her to freeze in her tracks. Dumbledore went to stand only to be knocked down again by Harry.

"You will not win Dumbledore," said Harry. "You have other problems as thanks to the red headed idiots, the Dark Lord knows some of your plans now. You should really learn to train your minions better. You are starting to fall. Even now, you never realized that one of your students has left the castle and is no longer on the grounds. As Headmaster, you should have realized it as the wards are tied to you. Tsk, tsk Dumbledore. You are starting to slip old man. As for me going to Azkaban, it will never happen as this IS war and it is inevitable that people will be killed. Just because you like to give everyone tons of chances don't mean that the rest of us should. You can't win a war by being nice to everyone. You have to meet force with force. Just know that there is nothing that you can do to stop me. You and Voldemort only think you have the power in Europe. There is a new player in the game and you will never know when we will strike."

With that, Harry flamed away as a phoenix would. Those that still believed a little in him were amazed at the display of power. Only wizards of pure goodness and light were allowed to do what Harry had just done. It also showed on the faces of the professors that Harry was correct. One of the students was missing. Draco Malfoy slipped out of the room and castle during the showdown between Harry and Dumbledore. He was no longer on the grounds and Dumbledore knew it.

Immediately, Dumbledore sent the students to their dorms and made to head to the meeting place for the Order. He knew he had to find Draco and fast. He couldn't afford for one more of his students to appear on the side of the Dark Lord. That was one person that he wanted out of the hands of Voldemort at all costs. They had already lost most of Slytherin and if Harry was to be believed, some of the other students were passing out information. He glared at Ron and Ginny for a moment as they were leaving the room. He knew he had to deal with them soon. He wanted Harry dead, but there was something about the way that Harry presented himself that said the younger Mage was correct.

Draco left the castle and the grounds. Harry had made it VERY easy for him to slip away unnoticed by everyone but Filius who winked at him. When he was past the wards, he turned on the spot and apparated. He had his belongings in his pocket as he did every day since Severus and Harry told him to be ready. He arrived at the rendezvous point and waited. He knew that his father was there in the area. It was a matter of time before they found one another.

Lucius was watching with slight impatience. He knew that Harry was planning something big, but he didn't realize that it would take so long. About five hours after he began waiting, he heard someone apparating into the area. He quickly noticed that the person was his son. Quietly and efficiently, he made his way over.

"The Ice King is dead and apparently the Ice Queen has fallen," whispered Lucius. "I need the Dragon to spread his wings and fly away."

"The Dragon is roaring in anger and is ready to fly to safety," responded Draco. "I would like to fly the skies in hopes of finding a new place to live."

Wrapping his arms around his son, Lucius used the portkey that Harry made him and teleported the two of them to Oceana. Tan followed behind them having kept Lucius safe the entire time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. I am sorry for the length of time between chapters, but this is one story that is taxing my imagination. I know what I want to do with it, but it's just getting the pieces to fall into place. Thank you all for your patience.


	5. A Hunting We Will Go

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 5 – A Hunting We Will Go**

Harry made it back to Oceana with a smile on his face. He was very successful in his work and he couldn't wait to tell the others what had happened. He saw both Lucius and Draco standing there and grinned in happiness at the success on that part of the mission as well. Both men grinned back at him. This caused Harry to relax a little. His fears that the Malfoys wouldn't work with him was totally unfounded. Narcissa beamed at the three men in pride at their ability to accept each other.

"Welcome to Oceana," he greeted. "Right about now, Hades and Coot are furious with me. I just made it so that neither of them can get a moment's peace and quiet. I have more information, but I want to know if you ladies found what I was looking for. The sooner we can start some of this, the better it will be for those that we want to rescue and have on our team. I want as many allies that will support Oceana as we can get. The more we have the less they have."

"We did," said Marge handing him a folder. "We also found a few more spells that can be used here. You have to be the one to power them up, but we can monitor them easily enough even without magic. I have the Longbottoms comfortably set in a room with an elf seeing to their needs. We just have to get Augusta and young Neville here and we will have the complete set. From what Hermione told us, most of the rest of the family has already perished in the war. I feel bad for them. We still have each other and they lost most of their family."

"We have more books in our arsenal now that Augusta is sending the Longbottom library to us," said Harry with a grin while he looked over the spells. "These spells are great. I can get to work on the spell for the orbs room in a little while. Did anyone find the Elder wand? I sent it here yesterday I think. With everything going on, I seem to be losing track of time and days. I'm just grateful that Aunt Petunia and Mother Jean are so apt at keeping everything organized for me."

"There was a strange wand that Fawkes delivered yesterday," assured Narcissa. "We placed it in your vault and left it alone. Ollivander said that Merlin's wand was in the staff he made for you. We also have that in your vault for when you want or need it. How did you get your hands on the Elder wand anyway? Dumbledore would never let that wand out of his sight for a moment. He has had that wand since the 1940's."

"I had Fawkes go to Hogwarts last night and steal it," said Harry with a malicious grin on his face. "I waited until the old fool was asleep. While I was attending other business, I had Fawkes go and retrieve it for me. From there, I went and stunned the old fool. This made the allegiance of the wand change to me. As it is a family heirloom, it was rightfully mine anyway. Now that it is back with a Peverell, it won't be changing hands again. Dumbledore is furious now that he doesn't have the wand. He isn't as powerful as he was when he had it. From what I can tell, most of his power came from the wand."

"He mentioned something about you having a Horcrux when I was leaving," mentioned Draco. What did he mean by that? I heard you say that it wasn't there anymore. Is he telling the truth, or is this another plot to make you submit to him again? I wouldn't put it past him to say something like that to try and gain control of you again. He has been manipulating things for over a hundred years now. It's no wonder that most people are following the Dork Lord."

"Voldemort made six horcruxes," explained Harry while fighting a snicker at Draco's remark. "The night he tried to kill me, he inadvertently made another one. So in total, he made seven. It is a great feat of magic all on its own to make just one. It is dark magic at its most foul. You have to murder someone on top of the ritual to make it. That he made seven has pushed the boundary further than anyone thought possible. Dumbledore and I destroyed all of them except Nagini. Though I have to say that I did most of them and Dumbledore only did the one. Remind me later that I have to get that ring from Dumbledore. It belongs to me and I want it back. We can send an elf to get it from the old thief."

"But Dumbledore said you were a Horcrux," persisted Hermione writing the note down and placing it on his desk. "To destroy a Horcrux, you have to destroy the host. You are still living. So how is it that you destroyed the Horcrux that was in you?"

"Second year," said Harry to both the astonishment and confusion of the room. "When I destroyed the diary Horcrux, I was bitten by the basilisk remember. Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre are the only two absolute methods known to kill one. The venom was racing in my veins and it destroyed the Horcrux that was in my scar. As you all know by now, there is only one cure for that type of venom."

"Phoenix tears are the only known cure," said Draco with his voice laced with excitement. "I read about that in the book on magical creatures. Didn't Fawkes cry into your wound and heal you? Isn't that what the Weasel said? He said you told him that Fawkes cried into your wounded arm to stop the venom from killing you and to heal the puncture wound at the same time. I overheard that story when he was bragging about what HE had accomplished that day. He made it sound like he was the hero and you were just a mild annoyance to him."

"That's exactly what happened," answered Harry grinning at Draco's exuberance. "He knew what was going on and let the venom do a complete job. From there, he cried into the wound to heal me. However, there was an adverse reaction to the venom and tears. Now spiders won't come near me as the venom was in my system too long. Thanks to the amount of tears Fawkes had to use to heal me, I have the ability to flame like he does from one location to another. The venom and tears also undid all magical blocks that were on my core allowing me to come into my magical inheritance at thirteen rather than seventeen like most people."

"So all of this time, you were pretending to be dumb and lazy so that you could hide better," concluded Hermione coming up to the right conclusion as usual. "At any given time, you could have taken over the top spot in the school, and yet you let things as they always were to hide. You knew what was going on and who did what to you all this time and you waited until you were a bit older to do something about it. That's a very brilliant way of doing this, Harry. There is one more thing that I would like for you to explain if you would. It has had me curious for a few days, but we have been too busy to let me ask the questions that I wanted."

"What would that be?" asked Harry curiously as everyone got comfortable. "This is as good a time as any to get all information out into the open so that you all know how and why I have done things like I'm doing. I'm sure that many of you are wondering why I saved my relatives when they didn't like me growing up. I'll answer that one as well. It is a rather interesting story if I do say so myself. Some of you won't be all that surprised to hear the how and why of the situation and some of you may even be furious."

"That's one of the things I was curious about, but not the main one," admitted Hermione. "I was also wondering how it is that you say that you want to rescue Sirius and Remus when most of the Wizarding World believes that Sirius is dead. You also have the Black Family vaults here and you say he is still alive. How did you manage that? The vaults wouldn't be with you if he was still alive. The goblins don't release vaults to someone else if the owner is still alive. It's one of the few ways they are not involved in this war siding with either Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"Well that part is relatively simple," said Harry with a grin. "I am Sirius' legal and blooded heir. We did a blood adoption ritual in secret during fourth year. Getting to the point, I was able to make it look like Sirius died in his fight with Bellatrix, but that isn't want happened at all. Despite what Dead Man Walking and most of them in Hogwarts believe, I was a bookworm as much as you and Draco were. I enjoy reading and learning even if I don't show it all the time. I had read about certain things in the Department of Mysteries from my mother's journals. She was an Unspeakable. She was in charge of the Charms Division. She helped create new charms or improve older ones. So I knew about the Veil of Death from reading her works. She was fascinated by it and studied it as a hobby. She wanted to work with the Unspeakables in that department to try and understand it better."

"That's amazing," said Narcissa. "So how does this tie in with Sirius? I would think that it has something to do with the Evans abilities that you were able to fool everyone into thinking that he was dead. How did you manage to save him? This is very skillful as you were facing some of the Dark Lord's most powerful minions. I know that my husband and sister are at the top of his list when it comes to strongest, smartest, or most ruthless."

"During the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries between us and the Death Eaters, my group got separated at one point," continued Harry. "Hermione was down by a curse, DMW was fighting with the brain, Neville was working on assisting the slut and Luna was being Luna. I was able to create an illusion in front of the Veil of Death. When you inherit the abilities and magic of two very powerful people not to mention the bloodlines that flow in my veins, you are able to accomplish much. Basically, I recreated the image in front of the real Veil and when Sirius fell through, he used a portkey to escape. The Killing curse that Insanity threw at him missed. We just made it look like it hit him. It never even came close. Sirius is a far better dueler than anyone in the Black family. This is no offense towards Narcissa. Sirius was training to be a Hit Wizard before everything went wrong. He and my dad tied for most of the tops grades in just about every class they took. Severus and my mum were in the top five with them and Remus."

"You mean to tell me that Sirius has been alive all this time and you made it look like he was dead so that he could probably help you out from behind the scenes?" asked an astonished Hermione. "Harry, that's a brilliant way of doing things. That was a very intelligent maneuver. This way, Dumbledore and Voldemort think that Sirius is dead. How is he hiding from Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place? Wouldn't someone find him there? I happen to know that Moody could probably see him with his magical eye."

"He isn't hiding per say," said Harry with a laugh. "The only one that could really see him is Moody, and we were able to come up with a counter for his eye. Sirius is posing as a house elf during the meetings so that he can listen in on what's being said. From there, he is passing that information to me. Remus is pretending to be a part of the Order just like Severus. Both are loyal to our cause and will do what they can to ensure that I get all of the information that I need to stop the old fool and the other idiot from finding me before I'm ready for that to happen. It's how the Black Family library is here. If Dumbledore were to really look, all he would see is empty paged books on the shelves. With me being a wanted criminal to most, Remus inherited Grimmauld Place. Thus the Order is allowed to still meet there. However, there is nothing in the files that states I'm a criminal and at any given time, me or Sirius can shut that house down and remove the spells that Dumbledore cast on it. By claiming the location, it will return the house back to our ownership. However, we can't use the house as we have to hide. While Coot will not have access to the house, he will still know that it exists."

"You were mentioning that you were going to explain your relatives to us as well," prompted Draco when Harry finished. "I can understand the Grangers being here as they have always loved their daughter. I knew that someone was keeping them safe. My guess is that Dumbledore did it to keep Hermione in his control. The most powerful of students was being tested to see which leader they would follow. Dumbledore had his hooks in the brightest witch since Lily Evans to walk into that school. However, when you were still in school it was said that you and your relatives didn't get along and that they abused you. If that were the case, then why are they here and why did you bring them here? It would seem to me that you would just leave them where they were and be done with it. I'm not one to kill people and such, but this is all confusing."

"That is easier to explain than anything else," said Harry with slight anger in his voice. "As you all know, Dumbledore closed my parents' will and arranged for my care after Voldemort fell that night when I was a baby. What we found later was that he placed wards in the home to make it so that my relatives hated me. These charms and compulsions were designed to cause them to harm me mentally, physically, and emotionally. He lied and stated that my mum and Aunt hated each other. That isn't true. It is all a fabricated lie designed by Dumbledore to get me malleable to his wishes. He placed all sorts of charms and wards in the house to make them hate me and mistreat me so that he could mold me into the perfect weapon with him as the brilliant savior to me. I found them not long after summer holiday began after second year and thanks to the power boost and such, I was able to deal with them and change them. It wasn't that hard to do when you think about it. My hardest part was making sure that the Ministry didn't detect me using magic. We found out that they can only detect magic when it is purposely done and found. Elf magic and wandless magic is not traceable unless the caster wishes it to be done. Now, keep in mind that Dumbledore planted wards on the house to alert the Ministry if I DID do magic. I found that ward first and disabled it with Dobby's help. Mr. Ollivander removed the trace on my wand for me later due to who I was and what I wanted to do."

"One day while Harry was cleaning, he found some of the Compulsion Charms on some of the items in the actual house," Petunia said, picking up the tale. "He brought it to the attention of Griphook and Ragnok. They sent out some of their curse breakers to deal with the situation. Goblin magic can go undetected as well from the radar of the Ministry. From there, Harry paid for us to undergo tests and get cleaned up from the charms. We found that our memories had been tampered with. I NEVER hated my sister. I was slightly jealous of her for having the magic when I didn't, but I never hated her. She used to teach me all she could when she was home for the holidays and such. It was fun learning the theory and parts that didn't require a wand. It's how I'm so good at finding things in the library as well as assisting with the potions. I was already taught, but didn't remember any of it thanks to Dumbledore. In my spare time, I would read her previous year's books. What I didn't understand, she would teach me. I'm fairly proficient in Runes and Arithmancy as well. I know all about magical creatures and plants for herbology. I've been assisting Dudley with the planting of the seeds and stuff that we have for our gardens."

"Once we figured out that Dumbledore forced my family to treat me bad, it was easy to undo the damage and hide the fact from Dumbledore that his scheme had stopped working," said Harry with a shrug. "Since that day, we have made it appear that they have been harming me while we are in view of people working for Dumbledore. Let's also not forget that Dudley has the potential to produce magical children. However, once they were clean, they knew that someone was to blame. Therefore it was an easy decision for me to bring them here and save them from being killed or harmed further. I don't regret doing it. They have been a great help to us since they got here. Uncle Vernon is great at managing things and Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge are great at running a house. That leaves those of us that have magic able to go out and cause trouble for our enemies. That Aunt Petunia is helping find spells with the rest to aid us in said destruction is a HUGE bonus in my books."

"Everything makes more sense now," admitted Lucius. "So what is the plan from here on out? What are our next objectives and goals? The more we can do to undermine them, the better it will be for us in the long run. I would love nothing better than to teach the Dark Lord a lesson for forcing my family into submission. We are proud people that have worked hard to get to where we are today. We NEVER followed the dark ways until the Dark Lord coerced my father into following him. Since then, my family has been chained into service to that abomination. I would also love to teach Dumbledore a lesson about abusing a wizarding child in the manner he did. What can we do to help? It's time for some pay back as the muggles would say."

"Well Narcissa and Winky went to fix the ship," said Harry pointing at them. "Aunt Petunia found a few spells that we can use to our benefit. One of them is a spell that will enable me to move the ship from the ocean to the outskirts of Diagon Alley. From there, I need you and Draco to go with Ragnok and Griphook to ward it so that only our allies will be able to board it. We can use it as a second base of operations. From there, we will place a teleportation room in it that will give our recued allies a way to come and go from Oceana without having to overtax our magical cores or disturb the work of the elves quite so much. I'm going to be exhausted after casting the spell as the ship is big. Hermione can get Griphook and Ragnok to send us some muggle crystal balls in various sizes. Once I'm back up to par, I can cast the spells to allow us to view where we want on the surface. Even some normal mirrors would do the trick. It will probably be best that we get some of both. I can't see anyone being comfortable bending over an orb for hours at a time when they can just sit in front of a mirror, but we can use both."

"What else do you want done while you are sleeping?" asked Vernon. "The more we can take some of the smaller issues away from you, the more you can concentrate on creating the magic we need to save our allies and such. I know we don't have magic, but we can organize and research things for you while you sleep. You also need to take some time to relax every now and then. I know time is of the essence, but so far, we are doing well and are ahead of schedule. You need to take some time for yourself and watch a movie or something."

"Get Griphook or Ragnok to talk with Augusta," said Harry agreeing with his uncle. "Have them begin to start bringing the Longbottom vaults to Oceana. From there, send a squadron of our elves to assist her in packing up Longbottom Manor. Have them bring all of the essentials and such like we did for the Malfoys. Once that is done, send Kreacher with a few bombs and blow the place up. He seems to like being the demolition guy. He seems to get a kick out of watching buildings blow up. If that's what it takes to make him happy, I'm all for it. I can't deny he has style when it comes to what he does."

The elf in question grinned in happiness at the praise from Harry. The two of them made an unusual but effective destructive force for the enemies. Harry's ideas and Kreacher's effectiveness were not easily matched by anyone.

"We can work on getting both Augusta and Neville here to Oceana while you sleep," said Lucius waving away his concerns. "Athena and Ice Queen can work on that while Dragon and I work on the ship. For now, why don't you just go and get prepared to move the ship to the location that you want. From there, Dobby will put you to bed and let you sleep until your magical reserves are back where they are supposed to be. Petunia and Hermione can brew the potions to assist you in regaining your strength faster while we are gathering more power and can help take some of the burdens from your shoulders. You may be the leader, but we can fight just as well as you can. Some of us have been doing it for a long time now. We will do our parts to ensure that you win."

"Write down all ideas and place them on my desk," said Harry with a laugh. "The more destruction we can cause for the two idiots the better it will be for us in the long run. I'll be on the outskirt of Diagon Alley with Dobby. Meet me there in about ten minutes and get started on warding it. I can hold on long enough to give you time to at least begin warding it. Maybe a Fidelius Charm wouldn't be that bad. Using the phrase "The Phoenix Ship can be found behind Ollivander's" would make it possible for our allies to find it when they need it. I'll make sure that our enemies stay away long enough for you guys to begin and then Dobby can bring me home. If you can create some sort of teleportation room or floo network to Oceana, I would appreciate it. It will save me from having to figure that out later."

"I'll make sure that there is food and a bath waiting for you when you get back," assured Vernon. "That way, you can eat and relax in a tub of water before your exhaustion really kicks in. Marge and I will prepare a vault for the Longbottoms while everyone else is working. Thankfully, the goblins made a few dozen in all, so we can just make sure that everything gets organized as it comes in."

"Make sure that no one goes anywhere on the surface without an elf as a companion," warned Harry waving a finger at them. Most magic doesn't stop an elf, goblin, phoenix, or me. That is no reason to not take precautions. They can use their magic to help as well as any witch or wizard. With so many elves coming to Oceana, there are plenty enough to assign one to each person whether magical or not. This will make it so that you have the assistance you need when they are done with their cleaning. There is not a whole lot for them to do around here as this place is so new, but with more people coming in, we can make sure that each person is safe."

"Relax Phoenix," said Hermione with a laugh. "If you keep on like this, people will think you are intelligent and such. We can't have that now, can we? Being dumb is so much more suited for you."

"HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU HAD BETTER START RUNNING," yelled Harry pulling out his wand while Draco began to roll around in laughter. "I'M GOING TO MAKE IT SO THAT HAIR OF YOURS NEVER LAYS FLAT! HOW DARE YOU?"

With that threat, Hermione took off at a run. The adults were all laughing at the banter between the two. It was good to see Harry relaxing and enjoying life despite the fact that there was a war going on. Narcissa called all of the elves and assigned one to each person that lived in Oceana. Dobby refused to work for anyone but Harry. Oddly enough, Kreacher was in the same mindset. Narcissa gave both permission to work with Harry from there on out permanently. Winky opted to stay with Petunia. Tan worked with Lucius. Plank worked with Marge. Dino worked with Dudley. Rachel worked with Alice and Frank. Dina worked with Vernon. Dominic worked with Hermione. Pinto worked with Dan. Rita worked with Narcissa. Dingo worked with Emma. Once more house elves from the Longbottom estate arrived they would be able to help around the growing city.

Harry, Kreacher, and Dobby popped into existence behind Ollivander's. Harry pulled out the sheet of paper with the spell on it and read it again to make sure he had it down right. One wrong word and he would ruin everything that he was working on. He held the Elder wand in his left hand. When he was done reading the spell, Dobby handed him the staff that held Merlin's wand. Slowly he began to chant the words to the spell using both wand and staff to power his magic. When the magic took effect, he pulled and with a gasp, he saw that he succeeded in what he was doing. The Ocean Liner was sitting comfortably when once a street was.

Lucius, Draco, and their elves popped to the location where Harry was standing, leaning on his staff. It wasn't long before a squad of Goblins appeared. Lucius and Draco were amazed at the sheer size of the ship.

"Are you telling me that you used your magic to move that to where it is?" asked an astounded Lucius. "It's no wonder you said you would be wiped out. I doubt that either of the other two fools could do something like this even with help from others. Ragnok and Griphook are on their way to Longbottom Manor to work with Augusta. She should be in Oceana within the next hour or two at the most. Also, it is requested that Kreacher get ready with his ammunition to head there to blow the place up when he is given the word. Ragnok said he would call when he was ready."

"Just cast the Fidelius on the ship," said Harry wearily. "I don't mean to not sound appreciative, but I'm using the last of my strength keeping an eye out for Coot and Hades. Dobby will have to take me home soon. Make sure that you use someone powerful to be the Secret Keeper. My attention needs to focus on those two in case they attempt to interfere before we get this ship protected."

Lucius nodded in understanding as he and Draco got to work. Dobby was standing there watching Harry closely to make sure that he didn't need anything. He was slightly worried about Harry. Ollivander appeared next to the pair and put a comforting arm around the young mage.

"Go home Phoenix," said the old wizard kindly. "I will keep watch over them until they are done. Have your demolition man blow up a few buildings in Diagon Alley to keep the others from knowing what is going on. I will ensure everyone's safety here while he is doing that. It's time that some of the key players are taken out of the game. We want this war to end. Go and get your rest. I'll summon your elf later to bring some supplies to your home that I have. I'm sure they will come in handy."

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand without even waiting for him to reply and popped the two of them home. When they got there, they were met by Vernon and Marge. Vernon saw the state of Harry and didn't hesitate to pick him up and carry him to his rooms.

"Dobby is being needed to help Wand," he stated. "You is helping Phoenix? He is needing food, a bath, and sleep. Have Aunt give him Pepper-Up Potion. It will help with getting better faster. Phoenix is needing to be warned that he needs to stop magic until tomorrow. Stubborn he is."

"I'll make sure that he gets everything he needs," assured Vernon smiling at the elf. "You go and tend to your business, and Dina and I will make sure that Harry gets a bath, food, potions, and sleep. He will be taken care of. He will also be set upon by the females that live here if he doesn't cooperate. He won't do any more magic until tomorrow at the earliest."

Narcissa and Dina both nodded in agreement. They would make sure that Harry took it easy for a couple of days. Vernon and Dudley got Harry stripped down and gently helped him get in the tub. Dingo came in and made sure that Harry's favorite scent of patchouli was in the water. From there, Dina brought him some soup and a sandwich. Harry ate his meal quietly while relaxing in the soothing water. When he was done, Vernon and Dudley were there to assist Harry in drying off and then getting into bed. Narcissa handed him a vial, and with a look on her face that brooked no argument, he drank it. She also handed him a sleep potion and he drifted off to sleep.

Kreacher meanwhile was having a grand time. He scouted Diagon Alley and watched for a while. He knew that when the Longbottoms were ready that he would have the pleasure of blowing that building up. He loved this about Harry. Harry taught him what he needed to know to create as much havoc for those who were set to harm all innocent beings. The older elf rallied to Harry's cause at once. Harry cared for all manner of life. It didn't matter to him if the person was human, elf, goblin, or centaur. If it could talk and think, Harry called it friend. After viewing his targets for a few moments, the old elf placed strategic bombs in certain locations. He felt Ragnok calling him and with a snap of his fingers, he ignited the bombs and popped away as four buildings in the Alley were blown to bits. He didn't get a chance to see the Aurors, Death Eater Minions, or Order members appear on the spot to try and control the damage. He also didn't get to see the look of anger passing two thirds of the group at the image of a phoenix floating in the sky above the carnage.

Kreacher popped into Longbottom Manor. Augusta greeted the elf kindly. She knew that this was one of Harry's elves. Ragnok and Griphook had already explained what the little guy was there to do and she was smirking at both his clothing and his enthusiasm. Harry had apparently explained to the elf what demolition experts wore during the course of their work. Therefore both Dobby and Kreacher were both wearing army style fighting gear with belts, pockets, and camouflage all over the place. With Kreacher's next words, she burst out laughing.

"Kreacher be here reporting for duty Madam Longbottom," he said saluting her. "Coot and Hades will not get your house. When Kreacher is done, there may only be one or two stones that will tell the old fools that there was even a house here. You is going to Oceana now. Master Phoenix will be wanting to know you are safe. We is getting your grandson. Kreacher is thinking that Fawkes can just go and steal him. This way the old fool doesn't know what's happening."

"That's not a bad idea," said Ragnok amused at Augusta and Kreacher. "I'll arrange it with Raven. You head for safety now Madam. All of your vaults are already in place in Oceana and Phoenix WILL want to know you are safe if he is awake. I think that you should just let us handle your grandson. We will get him safely to Oceana within the hour."

"By all means, please do what you feel is necessary," assured Augusta still grinning at Kreacher and his excitement. "I want my family out of sight for a while. I already know that my son and daughter in law are in Oceana. I want to join my family. Please arrange for Neville to get to safety."

With a smile on her face, Augusta and her elves left the house and headed for the safety of the city on the bottom of the ocean floor. Upon arriving, they were greeted warmly by Emma, Petunia, and Marge. Hermione waved to her from the desk she was working at. Marge led Augusta to the suit that was for the Longbottom family while showing her where everything else was. Augusta was also told that each person was to have at least one elf to work personally with each person that was in the hidden city for safety purposes. Augusta assured them that she would have a house elf from the Longbottom family each work with one of their family.

Ragnok sent word to Minerva and Severus that it was time for Neville to pack his things and be ready. It was received with relief. Harry was still on the loose.

_Raven and Lioness,_

_After the idea was presented by our demolition expert, we feel that we will give a kick to the face of Old Coot. We are going to have Firebird flash into Hogwarts during dinner and kidnap Earth. Demolition Man is joining him to "cause a little trouble". We know that time is of the essence and we want to make sure that from time to time that both sides of the war know that Phoenix and his group are going to just up and take members from their ranks. As we speak, Demolition has already destroyed some buildings in Diagon Alley. He has managed to wipe out Longbottom Manor as well. It's time for Earth to join his family. Expect Firebird and Demolition Man during dinner. Make sure that Earth is present during the meal with his belongings in his pocket._

_King and Gob_

With that done, Fawkes flashed the letter to Hogwarts for both Severus and Minerva. With a little luck, Neville would be joining the group at their new home. Being a herbology prodigy, Neville would have no trouble whipping the greenhouses into shape so that they could start harvesting their own fruits, vegetables, and potions ingredients in the near future.

Severus and Minerva were waiting with eagerness on their faces. They had informed Pomona and Filius about what was going on. All four Heads of House were sitting on pins and needles waiting for a showdown that would spark a reaction of fury on their former ally and former friend Dumbledore. They didn't have to wait long. The students began to fill in for dinner. Neville walked in and nodded to Minerva and her companions before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore walked in and sat down.

Albus sat there and was surveying the students in front of him. He already lost Harry. The boy had decided that he didn't want anyone to tell him what to do anymore and became an outcast to the magical society. Voldemort and Dumbledore only agreed that it was time to end the Potter line and gain access to the money and power that the grimoires and other magical items the boy possessed. He looked around and saw that Granger was also missing. She never fully trusted the older wizard when she found out that he had declared Potter a dark wizard with a bounty on his head. She killed herself so that she could join her parents in death. Albus sighed in frustration about that. The girl was a skilled fighter and a well of knowledge. After her, the Malfoy boy slipped through his grasp. The Elder Malfoys died. One was fighting the Order and the other was in the house when it was blown up. He surveyed the remaining students. Many of Potter's year mates would be graduating this year. He couldn't stop all of them from going to the Dark Lord, but he would do his best.

As Albus lifted the fork to his mouth, a flash of fire appeared and Fawkes stood in the center of the hall. The old wizard was delighted to see the bird again. They had been bonded for many years before the bird left. Albus was still wondering why.

"Fawkes," exclaimed Dumbledore standing. "It's good to see you again my friend. I have missed you these last few months. If you are hungry, I'm sure we have something here that would appease your appetite. I would be happy to have an elf bring you something. Your perch is still in my office."

Fawkes just looked at Albus with disgust that had many of the students laugh. They could see the disdain in the bird's eyes at his former friend. The next thing that happened would anger Albus on an hourly basis. An aged elf popped in wearing army fatigues and stood next to Fawkes. He scanned the hall and pointed at the Longbottom heir. Fawkes gave a cry of recognition and flew to Neville and landed on his shoulder. In a cry of joy, the phoenix flashed away again taking Neville with him. Albus screamed in outrage at the sight.

"You is losing more and more," said Kreacher pointing at Dumbledore. "Master Phoenix says to tell you that this is just the beginning. When we is done, you will wish that you were never born. Getting you out of the picture will be the best thing that ever happened. Master Phoenix will get you and he will get Voldie. You is can bet that when we is done, the light will return to Britain. You has stolen from Master and you has tried to have him killed on false charges. You is never getting the chance to harm him again."

"You have no master," hissed Dumbledore standing and pulling out his wand. "If you are talking about Harry Potter, then he got what he deserved as he is a traitor to these people. He should have died in the fight with Voldemort. He was supposed to end the terror. He will die one way or another for his follies. You are just going to be the first of his losses. I'll make sure that he suffers for his insolence."

As Albus was about to kill the elf, he was hit with a Stinging Hex which caused him to drop his wand. When he turned around, he saw his old friend Moody standing there with fury written on his face and wand pointed at him. He wasn't the only one that was looking at Albus with that same frightening expression. Others around the Great Hall were also glaring daggers at the old man. This included most of the staff and quite a few students. The most frightening of all was the look on Luna Lovegood's face. It was no longer impassive and spaced out. It was sincere with fury written all over it.

"Kreacher, take me to Harry," said Moody limping to the elf. "He is the leader of the light and I will ALWAYS follow the light."

With a nod to the old Auror, the two popped away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am leaving it right here for this chapter as it got longer than I wanted it too. It also gives me a great starting place for the next chapter. I was going to save Moody in chapter 10, but this was an excellent bout of inspiration. I hope you all like the chapter.


	6. Revenge of the Twins

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 6 – Revenge of the Twins**

In the upcoming weeks, Harry worked with Lucius and Augusta to get the viewing orbs and mirrors set up. Once they had everything they needed, Harry went over the spell once more to make sure that he had it. Once he was positive that he could cast it with no troubles, he lifted his new wand and his staff and began to chant. Hermione and Narcissa were waiting by the door in case he needed anything. Both knew that if Harry overdid things like he usually did, he would hit the floor and they would need to carry him to bed. No one bothered to fuss over him for it as they knew that his power and magic would eventually level out and become even more stable that it already was. When the magic took effect, the orbs and mirrors all glowed for a few moments with a soft golden light telling the observers that the magic was done.

True to Hermione's nature, she set up a viewing schedule so that people could sit and watch what was happening on the surface while they worked on what was going on beneath the waves of the water. The group was not idle by any means. They were constantly working on new ways to create havoc for the two old fools who dared to call themselves leaders of Magical Europe. Moody quickly fit right in with everyone else and assisted where he could to make sure that everyone knew how to defend themselves if they ever needed to be on the surface.

Some days saw Moody and Lucius heading for Diagon Alley and other places for magical supplies. On other days, Hermione would take Dan and Petunia or one of the other non-magical parents and head for muggle London so they could get supplies. Neville was also busy. With the assistance of some of the others, Harry included, he was able to get the plants, seeds, and everything else that needed to be grown in the soil. He was able to work with his special magic and get them to start growing faster. It wasn't long before certain plants were filling in for things they had to buy.

Harry was winded when he finished casting the spells, but he wasn't down for the count. He was able to sit in the library and read for a while. Others came and went from time to time, but they let him relax and take it easy. It was the next day when some of the others cornered him with a questioning look on their faces. Harry could tell immediately that they had something on their minds.

"OK," he said and sighed. "Who is mad and what happened?"

"No one is mad and nothing has happened," assured Hermione laughing at him. "We just want to know why you aren't allowing us to carry out some of the plans we devised yet. There are still people that we need to rescue so that we can really beat on the other two. We have been working, but we want to know when we are going to start rescuing people again."

"By us not doing anything we are making them nervous," explained Harry. "They are all worried that we are going to do something that will harm them or destroy some of their property. By us just sitting here and working here for a while, they are probably growing more and more paranoid. I know that you are all anxious to start making heads roll, but we have to do this systematically or we will get some of our members hurt. Besides, I do have a plan that I want to execute in the next few days. However, we won't cause any trouble for the dynamic idiots."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Draco. "I can see that you have something devious going on in that mind of yours. Did someone see something on the viewers that has you concocting a way to harm the other two? If so, please tell us so that we can help you fine tune it. We want to get some of our people to safety soon."

"Oh alright," said Harry grinning. "Have everyone meet in the den and we will discuss what I have planned for the very near future. I'll meet you guys there in about ten minutes. I want to talk with Dobby and Kreacher and see about getting some of the unused rooms set up for people. I also have to send a letter to Griphook and Ragnok, and have the next vault sent to Oceana that I want to protect."

Nodding, everyone split off to go and find the rest of the members of their slowly growing family. It wasn't long before everyone was situated and was waiting for Harry to return. They heard him coming up the hallway while telling Dobby what rooms he wanted set up and how. Kreacher was grinning from ear to ear as Harry told him what buildings he wanted destroyed next.

"OK," said Harry entering and sitting. "I want to bring Luna here next. She is being coveted by Bumblebee because she is a true seer. I want her out of danger and brought here so that she can rest and get her bearings back. She is hurting and I can feel her pain. Don't ask me how, but I can. It must be something that I inherited from one of the founders or something. So I want Lucius and Narcissa to get hold of Severus and just steal her from Hogwarts. Her absence will be very detrimental to the old goat. She will not be used like that here, but I have no doubt that she will support us and guide us with her visions. She will be protected. She is like a sister to me and her innocence will be given back to her or some heads will roll."

"I'll send word to Severus via a house elf or Fawkes," promised Lucius. "I can have Narcissa near Hogwarts waiting for her and I'll be at the ship waiting to bring both of them home. While I know that Dumbledore and Hades can track the magic of someone apparating, they won't be able to find the trail once they hit the ship. Not only is it under Fidelius, but it is totally warded by every ward known to goblin, Potter, Malfoy, and Black."

"I can just do a side along with Luna and get her to the ship," said Narcissa softly. "They all think that I'm dead so they will be confused if they think that they are reading MY magical trail. I really like Luna. She is a sweet person and doesn't deserve half of what is being done to her. I can't wait to show those bullies a lesson about picking on defenseless people. This has to end soon and we can do what we need to get our world back. While Oceana is home, I would love to be able to walk in the sunshine every now and then without fear of being abducted or killed."

"You mentioned you had a plan to cause havoc for the old fools," reminded Hermione. "What type of destruction will you cause that will make the old fools tremble in fear. I know you too well to not see you are sitting on a gold mine. Please tell us what you figured out. You are cunning, but you really aren't that good at holding all that information to yourself."

"I only have two words to tell you all about what will cause fear for both Coot and Hades," said Harry grinning from ear to ear. "Weasley Twins! They rival the marauders when it comes to causing havoc, pain, embarrassment, and torment to people. I have Dobby working on a few rooms to set up for them as their bedroom and their lab. This way, we have more weapons in our arsenal. Those two know what they are doing when it comes to causing problems."

"You've been to see them haven't you," accused Hermione through her smile of pride. "You know they want in on what we are doing. You normally don't trust easy, but you knew they would be the ones to help you cause the most problems. I know them well enough to know they never turn down a chance to prank someone. This is going to be the biggest prank they have ever performed."

"I did," answered Harry. "Our bonus will be when Sirius and Remus get here. Between the four of them, my magical prowess, Hermione's intelligence, Draco's cunning, and the combination of other things that we can use to help each other, we will make them ALL pay for what they are doing to those that walk in the light. There is something else I want Augusta and Narcissa to work on behind the scenes. We need a list of all muggle born witches and wizards. The more we get here and on Phoenix Two, the better it will be. WE can train them properly to help combat the evil. Many of these children will be targeted due to WHO they are. Voldie will want them dead, and Dumbledore will want to herd them like sheep. It's time for us to wipe away the pureblood propaganda, and create a wizarding one. Teach them all sorts of morals."

"We can turn one of the rooms in Oceana into a classroom," said Hermione with excitement. "I can go back and forth between here and P2 and teach the new people what they need. Those times when I'm too busy, we can get someone else to do it. It isn't like we won't have the people to do it with. Ollivander did send us more wands to work with and has been helping out as much as he can."

"We can all help out with the teaching," said Augusta. "Neville is a prodigy when it comes to Herbology. Harry and Moody can teach DADA. Hermione can teach Charms. I can teach Transfiguration. Draco can teach Potions. I'm sure that Petunia can work with the students on mundane workings. She seems very skilled in Ancient Runes. Lucius can even work with them in Arithmancy. The possibilities are endless. The more people we can get here, the more teachers we have for the next generation of magic users."

"Until we get Poppy here, I am a skilled healer," proclaimed Narcissa. "When I don't have to heal someone, I can teach etiquette and things like that. Vernon can teach them money management. Dan and Emma with Marge can teach them muggle studies and History. I know they have all been studying the books that don't call for a wand."

"Let's make it happen then," said Moody to the delight of everyone else. "I know where to go in the Ministry that will get me a list of upcoming muggle born students. Intel informed me that as of yet, I'm still not a wanted man. No one knows where I went or what I'm doing. Amelia will get us what we need from the Ministry as it is still a place being held by those that are not taking any side. Minerva can get us a copy of the book or the book itself from Hogwarts. I know she wants these people safe just as much as anyone else."

"Well," said Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "P2 can hold up to two thousand people on it. Oceana can hold about that many as well. We don't want to crowd ourselves needlessly. We want to get people out, but not at the expense that we won't be able to feed them. I don't want to drain our coffers. While we have the four richest vaults here in Oceana, I don't want to just blow it all trying to get refugees out of the way. I don't mean to sound harsh, but our safety comes first."

"You are quite right," said Lucius quietly at his words. "I don't want these children to suffer either, but we have to make sure that we CAN care for them, or it would be pointless to bring them here. I know that Harry has more vaults ready to be used, but I don't want to deplete our resources any faster than we have to. Thanks to Winky and Dingo, we have ample amount of fish. I also know the Neville is working hard to make sure we have vegetables and herbs. However, until we can get cattle, pork, and other meats here, we are limited to what we can buy and eat."

No one disagreed with either wizard. They knew that they had to be very careful with what they were doing. While Harry and the Malfoys weren't hesitant at spending their money, they knew that it WOULD be pointless to rescue them if they couldn't feed them all.

"Why don't we just grab orphaned witches and wizards first," suggested Emma thoughtfully. "That way we can make sure they have a loving home to go to. We can leave certain other families alone for now, but for those that are in an orphanage or with relatives who won't or don't understand, we can rescue them first. I have no doubt that Madam Bones will work with us on it. We can start putting them on PW first and see how it goes. If we run into trouble, we can bring them here and not get more. If things start to improve, we can expand and bring more in."

"THAT is an EXCELLENT idea," said Harry with pride. "Let's get to work on that. Now, we all have some work to do, so let's get down to it. The sooner we get some more of our allies here, the better it will be for those that aren't familiar with what we are doing. Get the elves to start setting up rooms for pairs of boys and girls on P2. That way, we can have them with someone in a dorm setting so they won't be afraid or lonely. Get Dobby to create a classroom. Lucius, you and Augusta are in charge of getting each a wand. When we are running low or can't match a child to a wand, let me know and I'll visit Ollivander. We also need a few friendly muggles to help us care for the children. They will need to understand that magic is a part of our lives and that we are using it to stop the insanity."

Both nodded to Harry as everyone got ready to go about their business. Marge and Petunia made lists with Hermione as to the books they would need for each year and course. It would be nothing to get a book needed and make copies of it for the rest of the students. They also made lists of possible muggles they could bring to both Oceana and P2 so that they could help with the children. They knew that with that many children, they needed responsible adults to help tend them.

"I will make P2 my home," said Moody to the ladies. "That way, you have someone on the upside that can keep things posted. I know that Marge will want a few more people here to assist with the viewing room. I can see if I can get a few of my acquaintances that are not affiliated with either part of the war to come to Oceana and P2 and help with the care and such."

"Thanks Alistair," said Hermione. "That will be a relief off of my shoulders as well as those of Harry. He will feel better knowing we have a solid warrior on our side that can help with the children. I was thinking that we need at least two men and two women full time on P2 to help with the children while we go back and forth to teach them."

About two hours later, Lucius and Narcissa made it back. Luna was looking tired and there was a bruise on her cheek. She seemed a little dazed, but was walking on her own steam. Narcissa was looking furious as was Lucius. Both glanced around looking for Harry.

"He is in the Viewing Room," said Petunia taking the young woman. "Luna will be placed in Harry's section. He was adamant that she be placed near him so that he can protect her better. He already knows what is going on. I heard a few bangs and some shouting a few moments ago."

At that moment, Harry walked in with a furious look on his face. He raced to Luna and picked her up. He gave the elder Malfoys a look and left with Petunia to settle Luna in. Once in her room, he set her on her bed and left Petunia to help the young woman.

"Draco, you and I are taking a trip to Diagon Alley," he said. "I'm so mad right now that I want to murder that old bastard. I was watching Hogwarts when Luna had a vision. When questioned, she refused to answer. Dumbledore actually used the Cruciatus Curse on Luna. The Four Heads of House actually stepped in before he held it too long and got him to let her go. Severus helped her with potions while Poppy did what she could to bring her levels of energy back up. Narcissa, I need you to keep an eye on her. She will need supervision and such for the next two days. See if you and Hermione can find her some clothes that fit. She doesn't have much and I want her to feel comfortable."

"We'll take care of it," assured Narcissa as Draco walked over to Harry. "You go and take care of business. Make sure that Draco stays safe and we will see you when you return. Once I have Luna's measurements, I will send a note to Madam Malkin and get her a new wardrobe."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and flashed the two of them to Diagon Alley. First he went to Madam Malkin's. Entering the shop he spotted the matron working on a Death Eater. With a quick wave of his wand, the man in front of her collapsed to the floor. With another wave, the man disappeared from sight. She gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that Harry was there. He pulled out a bag of money and handed it to her.

"Fawkes will be bringing you the measurements of someone that is dear to me," he explained. "She will need a complete wardrobe. Make sure you get her everything from robes to pants. She will need shirts, shorts, shoes, nightclothes, and undergarments. Mix and match the colors and Luna loves playing with color when she dresses. If there is anything left of the money when you are done, keep it. If we are short, send word to Griphook at Gringotts and he will compensate you."

"As if," she replied. "There is enough money in here to clothe an army. I shall hold the rest for you in credit until you need my services again. Do you have anything else that you are planning that I should know about?"

"We are going to start rescuing muggleborn children," said Draco placing a second bag of gold in her hand. "Once they start coming in, we are going to need clothes for them as well. It will be the same that we are getting for Luna. We will let you know if it is male or female, and you can send us the items via Fawkes. Also, we have a Viewing Room. If you are done with stuff, just place a blue bell on your counter and we can send someone to get the packages that you finish. Just be careful and let us know if you need anything."

Waving the two of them away, she agreed with that and let them head out to get their other business done. Harry called Kreacher and showed him a few places he wanted destroyed. The older elf saw the fury in his friend's eyes and nodded with agreement. Knowing that the elf would do what he was asked, Harry led Draco to WWW. It was one of the few buildings that were protected by the Order. The duo entered the building and was greeted immediately by the twins.

"We need you," hissed Harry. "Coot made a big mistake and hurt Luna. He has gone too far and I want revenge on his old ass. You once told me that if I wanted you to join me that all I had to do was ask. Now I am asking for you to join me in my crusade to bring down the two idiots that call themselves Lords."

"We are ready," said George. "The shop has an illusion on it to make people think we are stocked full of merchandise. We have very little in the front of the store. We were just waiting on word from you to join you in the fun. Who do we prank first and what are your aims going to be for that person?"

"I want you to pack what you need to join me at Hogwarts for a while," answered Harry. "It's time to make sure that the old goat doesn't have an easy time at Hogwarts any longer. I want as many prank items as you can establish. I will send a patronus to Raven, Lioness, Eagle, and Mandrake to look the other way and let you do what you need to do. I can give you about an hour at the most to talk with Raven and tell him what you need him to help you with. During that time, you guys and Dragon will set up as many traps and pranks that are directed at Dumbledore only. I will work with the castle from the Chamber and make sure that your pranks and such can't be undone that easily. I will also talk with the elves and get them to assist in the setup."

"We can be ready to leave here permanently within an hour," said Fred waving his wand and closing the door and curtains. "We have most of our stuff already packed for transport. IF you call your elves, we can send stuff to Oceana and get it over with."

"They know about Oceana?" asked Draco. "I didn't know others knew about the place. Are you sure that it is safe for others to know where we are?"

"Not many know of the place," said Harry. "Fred and George are the only two in Diagon Alley that knows where I live. Many don't know that most of you are alive if you care to remember. It isn't hard for them to not know much. I didn't tell them WHERE and WHO is with Oceana. All they know is the name of my home is Oceana. Nothing more and nothing less."

"What are their code names?" asked Draco pulling out parchment and something to write with. "I can record it and send it to Athena. That way, we know who we are dealing with."

"Red One and Red Two are their code names," said Harry. "While I'm sending a message to Raven, have your elf go and get a few more from Oceana and bring them here to help the Twins. The sooner their belongings are safe, the sooner we can head to Hogwarts. Despite their pranks, these guys are quite skilled in charms, potions, transfiguration, and herbology. When they are not creating stuff, they can assist in teaching the children we rescue."

Draco nodded and set out to do what he was asked to do. Fred and George led them to the back room and waited for the elves to show up. Harry sent his message to Severus and gave the instructions as to what they were going to be doing. Draco and the elves were assisting the twins with packing a box of things that they would be taking with them to the castle. When they had what they wanted, they had the elves send the rest of their stuff to Oceana. An hour later, the group was ready to head to Hogwarts.

"What is all of those explosions?" asked Fred watching as Death Eaters and Order members were either screaming in pain or running to put out the flames. "They have been happening more and more recently."

"Let's just say that I have a demolition elf that enjoys his work," stated Harry with a malicious grin on his face. "I tell him where I want him to blow up, and he brings me pleasure in carrying out the plan with two hundred percent gusto and accuracy. Now before I forget, we are going to start bringing other people before long to the city. I won't tell you just yet where we are going when we are done at Hogwarts. When you are finished, just meet us in Professor Snape's quarters and I'll bring you guys to your new home. From there, I'll let Athena fill you in on what's going on."

Without bothering to complain, they stepped closer to Harry. He called for Kreacher and told the elf that he wanted WWW in ashes by the end of the day. He reminded the elf to put the symbol of the phoenix in the air before he met them at Hogwarts. The aged elf cackled in glee and sent Harry on his way. The quartet held onto each other and Harry flashed them to Hogwarts directly to Severus' quarters.

Once in Hogwarts, Harry had the twins and Draco get busy. He quickly cast spells on them to allow them to wander the halls without being seen or felt by Dumbledore due to the wards that were still slightly linked to the old fool. He knew that the trio would do what they were told to do without question. Young Harry may be, but all know he was powerful with a brilliant mind. He was cunning enough to make Salazar Slytherin beam with happiness. He was intelligent enough to give Rowena Ravenclaw a run for her money. He was loyal enough that people followed him without fear or worry. That he was brave was not missed by anyone. For someone to walk into Hogwarts and challenge Dumbledore outright was ballsy. That he did the same thing with the Dark Lord made him number one in some people's book. He was now gaining loyalty of those that were living in Oceana just by devising plans, listening to his family, and carrying out his ideas.

Harry strolled into the Great Hall just as the Order was meeting for a session of how to catch Harry and Voldemort and bring them to justice. He listened as he heard Dumbledore tell people that he would use the Potter Vaults as his funding to stop the Dark Lord once he figured out where Harry hid them. He listened as the old fool told his sheep that he would get the goblins to tell him what he wanted or he would make them sorry.

"Really?" he asked coming out of the shadows with Fawkes on his shoulder. "You are going to march into Gringotts and teach the goblins a lesson with some of the sheep you have before you now? Are you insane or just plain retarded? The goblins are the fiercest fighters on the planet. They have been keeping Voldemort out of their building for decades. Even if you do by chance succeed in that endeavor, you will find that my vaults are NOT in the building. How many times do I have to tell you and the other idiot that my money is not accessible to you or anyone else that I don't want it to be?"

"What are you doing in this castle TRAITOR?" hissed Ronald, Dead Man Walking, Weasley. "You don't belong here. We will get your money no matter where you keep it. You don't deserve it and we do. At least we don't have a bounty on our heads. You are nothing more than a criminal. We have a plan that will lead us right to your hiding place. Once she tells us what we want to know, you are finished."

"Oh," said Harry pretending to look thoughtful. "Let me fill you in on a few certain facts Dead Man Walking. First and foremost the building you are currently hiding in belongs to ME. As the heir to a couple of the founders, I have the magic that says I can close this place down if I want to. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood flows in my veins as does the magic of Slytherin. Even someone dumb like you should realize that I can shut this building down if I wanted to and throw you all out."

"You wouldn't dare," hissed Albus standing. "These people are innocent. Are you so dark that you would hurt innocent people just to prove a point? If you throw everyone out, you will condemn them all to the advances of Voldemort."

"Excuse me," hissed Harry flaring up. "Do you not see what is sitting on my shoulder? This is a phoenix. They only bond with those that walk in the LIGHT. I'm not now, nor have I ever been, dark. Can you say the same? Getting back to some of my points, what is Dead Man Walking doing here anyway. He and his tramp of a sister are branded with the Dark Mark. They are betraying you faster than you can make plans."

"How dare you accuse my children of being dark," stated Molly flaring up. "Our family has always been light and we will continue to do so. You are just an ungrateful derelict that needs to be slapped down a few pegs. You may have a phoenix, but you can't just walk in here and tell people what they can or can't do."

SHUT UP YOU HARPY!" yelled Harry. "I CAN AND WILL TELL PEOPLE WHAT I THINK AND FEEL ANY TIME I DAMN WELL PLEASE. The old fool just thought that I didn't see him strike Luna. Well, let me inform you lot of something. He will never hit another living soul or I will break his arms and banish them so that no one can regrow them. Let it be known here and now that I have Luna in a safe place where she will NOT be exploited. You can search for her until eternity, but you will NEVER find or use her again."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of vials. He handed them to Kingsley and stepped back.

"I swore that the next time I saw Dead Man Walking that I would kill him," said Harry to the man. "I suggest that YOU look at these memories. Everyone with a brain knows that you can't tamper with a memory without it being known. It will show you the truth behind my words. I can tell that my companions are done with their little scheme and have headed home. So here are a few threats that I'm going to pass to certain people."

Albus went to interfere, but Minerva, Severus, and a few others stopped him before he could get very far. When the older wizard was sufficiently silenced, Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"I have a way of watching each and every person on both sides of this war," he said. "NO ONE is safe from me watching and seeing. Dumbledore likes to use his magic on people to get them to follow his instructions. I would suggest that some of you get tested for potions, and charms on your person. I want Dead Man Walking, Slut, and Harpy OUT of my castle. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, when you are ready to see the light just summon Fawkes. HE will come to you and you only. Rita Skeeter, if you change into your animagus form in an attempt to follow me, you will die within the magic. The wards surrounding my home will kill you flat out. None of you are allowed into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As the owner, I command the magic to take away Dumbledore's magic and erase the memory from your minds. The old fool is walking a tight line right now. He will eventually get himself killed. There are certain people in this castle that I WILL bring to my home. When I'm ready for you, I will give you an hour to pack your belongings and then I will just take you. There will be no problems. For now, I need some of you here to watch out over those in your care. I will know if you are in danger and I will rescue you if I need to."

"You will not steal my members," stated Dumbledore standing once more.

Harry waved his hand and flattened the old man to the floor. Everyone knew that Harry didn't like to be threatened and he was proving his point at that very moment while showing all who had the most power. Dumbledore was fighting the magic, but was unable to break Harry's hold.

"You have no say in the matter," said Harry glaring into the old man's face. "The castle's magic will work only for me from now on. Beware the Phoenix. I will get what I want and when I want it. Neither you nor Voldemort will stop me. As I get my army going, we will take back Europe and make the two of you sorry you started this stupid war in the first place. You wanted a warrior, and you got one. Too bad it isn't in the format you designed now is it? Ta, Ta old fool. You will be seeing me again."

With that, Harry sent his magic into the castle walls and then he and Fawkes flashed out. No one knew that the castle would start targeting people to run them out for them to not return.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a great place to stop. I already know what I'm going to do with my next chapter. Refresh for code names.

Harry – Phoenix, Hermione – Athena, Severus – Raven, Filius – Eagle, Minerva – Lioness, Pomona – Mandrake, Neville – Earth, Ollivander – Wand, Fred – Red 1, George – Red 2,

Draco – Dragon, Narcissa – Ice Queen, Lucius – Ice King, Luna – Moon, Augusta – Gran, Kreacher – Demolition Man, Ragnok – King, Griphook - Gob

Not going to worry about the Dursleys and Grangers and such as I will just use their normal names.


	7. The Last of the Marauders

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 7 – The Last of the Marauders**

Once Harry and his group left Hogwarts, bedlam broke out. Molly was screaming at Dumbledore to do something about Harry. Ron and Ginny were screaming about the accusations of being in league with the Dark Lord. The four Heads of House listened to the stupidity before they took matters into their own hands. Minerva stood and with the backing of Filius, Severus, Poppy, and Pomona, she yelled loudly to claim their attention.

"SILENCE" yelled Minerva. "We are not going to get anywhere acting like a bunch of hooligans. There is an easy way to find out the truth of these accusations one way or another. We just need to act calmly and within the time frame that was given to us. If you care to remember, Lord Potter did say that some of you only have limited to no time left in the castle. It would be prudent of you all to act accordingly and rationally."

"It so happens that he is telling the truth with regards to the youngest of the Weasley brood," said Severus with his typical sneer on his face. "You all seem to forget that Dumbledore has me spy on the Dark Lord and report what I see and hear in the meetings between the Dark Lord and his minions. I know who and what goes on in most of those meetings."

"That's because you are a Death Eater," hissed Ron in anger forgetting his self as usual. "You are nothing but a murderer. You should just get out of here and let us honest people live in peace. We don't need people like you around here causing trouble for those of us that walk in the light."

Arthur reached over and slapped Ron across the face. The fury on his face wasn't often seen, but when it WAS there, his family knew that he was pressed to far. He may be passive, but he was still a Weasley with the temper to go with it. Right now that temper was solely fixed on his youngest son.

"You will NEVER disrespect another person in this castle again," hissed Arthur in anger. "You have always been one to speak the first thing that comes to your mind without time to think of the consequences of your action. I have had enough of you to last me a lifetime. You are rude, greedy, and arrogant. You spout off your lineage and actions quite well for someone that doesn't do a damn thing to assist those that are trying to fight the war for the light. All you do is sit there and demand that things be given to you so that you can make yourself look good. For once, I am taking control and if you open your mouth once more, I'll make sure that you don't ever again. Also, Molly, if you open your mouth, you can join him in the punishment. I am the patriarch of this family and what I say goes. Now all of you sit down, shut up, and don't speak again."

Breathing with fury, Arthur sat down. He gestured to Severus to continue with his explanation. He knew that something was going wrong and he wanted to know what it was soon. For too long, his wife held the reins. Now it was time for him to take control back of his family.

"Three of your children have been branded with the Dark Mark," assured Severus standing and walking over to Ronald and Ginny. "Percy was the first to take the mark. He is the leak that is within the Ministry. Ronald and Ginevra have been passing him information on what is going on with the students here in the castle."

Minerva and Filius stood up and walked over to the two youngest. With a flick of his wand, Filius caused their sleeves to disappear and their marks to show to all who were sitting in the meeting. With a smirk on his face, Severus glared at the two before continuing his story. He knew that things would all come out in the open now and for once, he was determined to shine with the brightness that was within him. Harry had instilled a since of pride in him that he long forgot he possessed.

"They have been trying to convince the Dark Lord that I'm not working with him," he told the group. "This is the reason that my reports are less than informative. While I'm still part of his inner circle, he doesn't call on me as often as he calls on the others. I can tell you one thing new however. The Dark Lord no longer has a residence to hold his meetings. Lord Potter, or should I say, The Phoenix, has been summarily finding and destroying them one by one in a systematic way. When he is done destroying a hideout, there is nothing but one or two stones at most to even proclaim that there was a building there at all."

"So that's why there has been less activity from the Death Eaters," murmured Tonks smirking. "Thanks to Harry, he can't attack as he can't really get a base of operations going. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Harry is behind some of the damage done to certain buildings in Diagon Alley. Those that are predominantly Death Eater based are being blown up. Some of the citizens of Diagon Alley report a strange house elf going around in muggle combat fatigues blowing them up. It must be Harry's elf doing it. Our reports say that the elf gladly does it and does no damage to those that are neutral or truly light in the war."

"Our other operatives state that while members of the Order are attacked, they are not killed or seriously damaged like those of the Death Eater ranks," reported Arthur thinking back to some of the rumors he heard as well. "It's highly possible that Harry is attacking our members to just get them out of the way so that he can deal with the Dark Lord and his minions. It is also quite apparent that he doesn't trust Dumbledore to get the job done."

"Why are we still meeting in Hogwarts?" asked Dedalus. "We should be meeting at our former headquarters. The students of this castle are sometimes nosey and we don't need to be seen making plans and such. It could be detrimental to our cause if they were to get their ears on something that we are already working on. I wouldn't want the Dark Lord to find out what we are planning."

"ARE YOU DAFT?" asked Severus loudly before anyone could say anything. "Were you NOT present when it was stated that the two Weasley children in Hogwarts have been passing that information to the Dark Lord this whole time? It IS why we are failing at every maneuver we have planned. Before we can act on it, one of these two tells him what we are planning. It's why he doesn't allow me in many of his top meetings anymore. He doesn't know if he can trust me any further due to what these two have been telling him. He still needs my skills, but for now, the poison has been injected and the solution hasn't been found yet."

"We can't get to our former headquarters any longer," proclaimed Minerva with glee evident on her face. "The location has been closed to our usage. The owner of the home has stated that the Order of the Phoenix is no longer welcome within its walls. It's the reason why we have been meeting here at Hogwarts. It would seem prudent that Ronald and Ginevra be arrested and placed in protective custody until the end of the war. They seem to have a problem keeping their mouths shut. Now that it's proven that they are passing on information that is hurting our cause, I think that I will withdraw from the Order until order is restored. I can't work with an organization that allows members to do what they want and has no serious leadership."

"What do you mean no serious leadership?" asked Albus incensed. "I lead very well thank you. It's due to me that you are all still alive and able to fight to see another day. It's all thanks to me that you are all still walking the path of the light. Without me, you would have all perished by now. I'm all you have left to keep you alive."

"You did NOT just say that to us," hissed Severus in fury. "You hardly tell us anything and yet you wish for us to stick our necks on the line for you at a moment's notice with NO explanation as to why we are risking our lives. Like Minerva, I will withdraw from the Oder until we can focus on what we are supposed to be doing. THAT PURPOSE IS, we are supposed to be stopping the Dark Lord. We are not supposed to be discussing how we can find Harry Potter's vaults and use them for our own agenda and life's pleasures. They don't belong to us now or ever. He is NOT a fugitive of the law. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have stated he is a felon. Those that are neutral have not. The Ministry of Magic doesn't have a record on him at all. All that is known is that he left Hogwarts due to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord wanting him dead or arrested on a trumped up charge."

"How would you know that?" asked Hestia curiously. "How did you come by that information? Dumbledore told us that he is a top fugitive of the law right under the Dark Lord. Have we been lied to? I don't want to look for or harm someone that is innocent. That the young man is walking around with a phoenix that once belonged to someone else tells me that he is not a dark wizard. Even a powerful dark lord can't bond a phoenix to them. They are simply to pure and innocent. To attempt to do so would kill the phoenix."

Others in the room were starting to glare at Dumbledore. He knew that he was walking on borrowed time now. He had to try and figure out a way to stop Harry and Tom. One or the other of the two enemies would be able to reveal that he was the true Dark Lord. Yes Tom did evil things, but it was due to what Dumbledore did to him. That Fawkes left him for another was a living testimony that he wasn't strong enough to bind the bird to him and wasn't light enough for the bird to desire to stay with him.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I have to take your youngest two to jail," said Kingsley with a heavy heart. "It is my job to arrest Death Eaters, and these two bare his mark. That your son is always spouting off garbage and speaks before he thinks is testimony that he is working for the wrong team. I do apologize, but my job comes before the Order. Tonks and I are already on thin ice with the Ministry for working with this group."

"Do what you have to," said Arthur standing and yanking Molly out of the room before she could start yelling. "I will NOT stop you from doing what you are supposed to do. From this moment on, Ronald and Ginevra are hereby dismissed from the Weasley family. Percival shall join his siblings as an outcast. I can't allow people who follow the dark to be in my family. We have always been a light family, and a light family we will stay. Do what you have to do. They are no longer my concern."

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus were just finishing packing the rest of the house up and summoning Kreacher and Dobby to deliver them to Oceana. When the little elves arrived, Sirius gleefully walked over to them.

"So we hear that you have been enjoying your title of Demolition man," he told Kreacher. "Are you and Harry doing well with the projects that he wants you to do?"

"Phoenix lets Kreacher do the jobs," said the aged elf with a smile. "He tells Kreacher what buildings need to be destroyed, and Kreacher does it. He sends word to Master Sirius that Red 1 and Red 2 are in Oceana and is waiting for you and Moon to help with pranks and schemes. He is sending this note to you. Whatever you do, don't let anyone see that paper from the Order of the Chicken. They is being get hurt if they is trying to find this house when you leave. Phoenix says that you are to move swiftly. He is having special plans for you. You is going now. Demolition Man is taking this stuff to Oceana with Dobby before coming back to finish the job."

With that, the elves snapped their fingers causing the last of the crates and suitcases to disappear. From there, they popped away. Sirius smiled and opened the letter for him and Remus to read.

_P2 is found behind Ollivander's Wand Shop_

_Oceana is found on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Phoenix_

With that, Remus and Sirius turned on the spot and apparated away to a safer distance. They wanted Dumbledore to know that they were doing things there way. They also wanted it known to any of the Black family members following the Dark Lord that the Ancestral home would no longer be around. Kreacher came back and set the detonation. With an excited laugh, the old elf stepped outside and moved to a safe distance. Within seconds, the building exploded leaving behind a mass of brick and wood.

"So much for the House of Black," said Sirius, laughing with the elf. "I'll see you at home later. Remus and I will head to Oceana and get started on the projects that Phoenix wants us to do. Make sure that you get your work done safely. Phoenix would be most upset if something were to happen to you."

After patting Kreacher on the shoulder fondly, he and Remus grabbed each other's arms and together they apparated to Oceana. They knew that the fun was just beginning. Add in that Fred and George would be working with him on pranking items to use on their enemies made this all the more fun.

Upon arriving, Dobby led them to their suite of rooms. He showed them were their workspaces were as well as the main areas of the growing city. Remus took an interest in some of the areas that were in the new city. He would see if he could improve certain things for Harry and company.

"Hello Sirius," said Narcissa greeting her cousin. "It's good to see you again. Harry had the elves set you and Remus each a desk up in the communal workroom so that you can help us share plans, ideas, and ways of dealing with the enemies. Your mother has been a great asset to us in determining what plans are best and what books to look into and so forth. She and Phineas have been working as hard as we living beings."

"I'm a marauder," stated Sirius with a laugh. "I'm also a Black. When Phoenix told me what he wanted done, I couldn't wait to be a part of it. When I found out that he made both mother and Kreacher happy, it was like a birthday present wrapped in gold. We just need to know what Phoenix wants done so that we can get started."

"Ronald and Ginevra have been removed from Hogwarts," said Luna looking a little odd. "Harry made sure that they were sent away. They have been arrested on grounds of being a Death Eater. There are a couple of other people he would like to see out of Hogwarts and fending for themselves. The main one is Dumbledore."

"Thanks for the information Luna girl," said Harry walking in. "What I need you to do is to head to Hogwarts with Fred and George and see if you can improve or enhance what they have already set up. Severus knows that you guys are to be allowed into the castle at any time you wish to go there. He has no problem allowing you to make life a living hell for Dumbledore and his cronies. Just use caution on some of the students. We want them safe even if we don't want them here. There ARE still a couple of students I want either in Oceana or on P2, but not yet. There are more important people that are in more dangerous areas that I want to rescue first."

"Who are we going to go after that is in danger?" asked Sirius with concern on his face. "I know that Severus and Minerva will keep the students safe to the best of their abilities. Those in Hogwarts are safer than anywhere else right about now."

"I want to rescue Andromeda and Ted Tonks and bring them here with Nym," answered Harry with a shrug. "Team up with Walburga and Narcissa and pull it off. You ARE a marauder after all. Allow Remus to work with the twins to improve the booby traps at Hogwarts. Right now, Lucius is in the viewing room keeping an eye on both Dumbledore and Voldemort. They are the biggest threats to Europe right now. Dumbledore is a bigger one than Voldemort as he keeps things closer to his person. If we can just figure out what secret the older man carries, we can figure out how to stop him once and for all."

"We are working on finding some loophole in the laws to strip him of any and all power, titles, and awards," said Petunia gesturing to the law books that Hermione was reading with her parents. "We are trying to find a way of discrediting the old fool. We all know that Voldemort is a killer, so he being able to get away isn't as big a threat as that of Dumbledore."

"When it is all said and done, I want all members of both teams that are adamant about breaking the law or using the power to have their own kingdom destroyed," proclaimed Harry. "Uncle Vernon and Dudley are working on different projects around the city that need someone. Dudley has taken an interest in COMC. I think that in between working on pranks to use on our enemies, you could team up with Narcissa and teach my relatives and that of Hermione's how to do things in the magical world that doesn't call for a wand."

"You can count on us to do our parts," assured Remus. "You know how much I enjoy teaching and this is right up my alley. I have a few ideas that I want to run by the twins and I have to look over their work. Do you have a portkey or floo we use to get back and forth to the surface? Even though we won't be living up there, we will still want to go back and forth."

"Oh yes," said Marge. "There is a portal between here and P2 in the portal room. One of the elves can show you when you need it. From there, you can apparate to and from where you need to go. Phoenix has it set up that those that are residents of his can apparate into and out of all buildings that he owns. As it isn't all that safe, he is looking into other ways of allowing those that are allowed to be able to go back and forth as needed."

"What about medallions?" Sirius suggested. "I'm sure if you use the right spells, you can get them to work only for those that are in need of passage back and forth between the two spots. That way, you can add an anti-apparation ward to P2 that will only allow those with a medallion to do so. You can use something simple that you have in abundance such as knuts."

"I honestly hadn't thought about that," said Harry looking over at Hermione who nodded in silent understanding. "We'll get to work on that. I'm sure that somewhere in one of these books, there is a secret to it. We can all work together to get it done. I want our people as safe as possible as well as our locations."

"Leave that to us," said Sirius. "You have enough to do as it is. We can all chip in and research. Mother is a well of information. I'm sure that somewhere in the Black Family library we have something on it. You can also use Parselmagic in creating them. That way, no one other than you and Voldemort can make them. A spell done in parseltongue can't be undone except by a parselmouth. As there are only two that we KNOW of, you won't have to worry."

"We wouldn't have to worry anyway," said Hermione logically. "No one would think to check for Parselmagic. It isn't commonly used and many wouldn't know what to do. Even Dumbledum wouldn't know what to do about countering the magic on it. I'll speak with Walburga and see what she has to say regarding this topic. Between her and Phineas, we can have some information within a few days."

"In the meantime," said Remus. "We are heading out. If Phineas wants to inform Severus and Minerva that we are on our way, we can head in and get started. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can come home and get situated and organized. We have others we are working on and things to do around here that can use a couple more hands."

"Nymphadora will be easy to get to join Oceana," said Phineas stalling Remus. "She is impressed with the way that Phoenix is summarily destroying all opposition in his path with regards to the Dark Lord and for only slightly harming innocent members of the Order rather than killing them. She has helped lead a small rebellion at Hogwarts. DumDum is currently in his office yelling and screaming now that they have lost Ronald and Ginevra. Add in that the four Heads of House have quit the Order and he is furious. Arthur Weasley would be another one with his oldest two that will be quick to join if you presented your case to them. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back and inform Severus before the old fool realizes that I'm gone too long."

"While you are out and about, see about asking those people to join our cause," instructed Harry. "For the moment, I have other work to do and I would like a serious soak in my tub. Someone get the elves to make a small feast tonight. I want all kinds of delicious food out and about. It's time for a small celebration of our recent successes. Let's make it a fancy dress party. That way we can all enjoy ourselves and act like people instead of warriors."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," exclaimed Petunia. "I'll go and talk with the elves and see what we can do. You all go and get your work done. I'll make sure that your dress clothes are laid out for you when you get back. Baths and such will also be ready. Just be careful. All of you are family to us and we worry about you when you are not here."

With that, Remus and the twins headed out to Hogwarts. They worked for well over an hour to make sure that those that were on Harry's list to be saved had bonus protections while in the castle. They also made it so that all enemies to the growing city would be pranked relentlessly until they left the castle permanently. The first to fall to a prank was Molly Weasley. She was going to rant about how to steal from Harry and to harm him when the pranks kicked in and she was strung upside down for a few hours silenced. Nothing that Dumbledore or anyone else could do made a difference. She was stuck until one of the twins released the spell. When Fred did, she crashed unceremoniously to the floor and didn't move from being knocked out.

Dumbledore fell to the next prank. He was scheming in his office when all of a sudden his clothes burst into flames and couldn't be put out. The more he tried to put out the flames, the more of his belongings caught fire. Nothing that belonged to Hogwarts was harmed in the slightest. Eventually, he gave up and watched as quite a few of his belongings burnt to a cinder. Others around the castle were caught and depending on the severity of their actions, depended on the damage to them or their belongings. Word had gotten around to many of the neutrals in the castle that they should do something so that they could be pranked so that they could be kept out of the spotlight of suspicion. Some of the professors and some of the quidditch team placed themselves in a position to be pranked just so that they could go under the radar of what was happening.

Dumbledore got caught more often than not in the pranks. Sometimes his clothing turned lurid colors. Other times, his hard would fall off or vanish only to reappear in the most unusual of places. Then there were those times when he would be attempting to talk and his lips would seal or he would start speaking in a language no one understood.

Fred and George took turns with the marauders to activate the pranks via the viewing mirrors or orbs. Thanks to the spell that Harry placed on the devices, they could send magic to something that was linked to the city and cause the pranks to activate. Over the few hours that they were waiting, there was a competition to see who could cause the most trouble. Fred scored big when he caught Severus and was told off severely by Harry for it. It had been an accident as they were aiming for Molly and Severus was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Severus Snape wearing a tutu and ballerina slippers was not a sight that anyone wanted to see again even if it was morbidly funny.

Harry got to work on the Parselmagic on the knuts. The effort wasn't that hard or taxing on his energy. Hermione found the spell he wanted in English, and he just cast it using the snake language. When it was all said and done, he created over one thousand of the charmed medallions. Hermione, Augusta, and Narcissa helped by conjuring chains for them to be placed on. Each person in Oceana was given one and Harry sent Fawkes to Severus with a few more and a list of people to give them to. He wanted them to know that when the time came that they could leave at a moment's notice.

"Phoenix, you may want to go and rescue the Tonks family soon," said Luna looking tired, but happy. "They are next to be targeted. You might also want to take out the rest of the Lestrange family. They are about to go on a hunting spree that will kill a bunch of muggles. The Dark Lord is looking for a way to fuel his power so that he can find you. He is about to start attempting the dark ritual known as Theft of the Life Force. If he can find muggle children that aren't baptized, he can use that to fuel his power. Right now, he is sending out the Lestrange brothers so that they can find some. The more of the Death Eaters we can knock out of the picture the better."

"I thought the Lestranges were dead," said Hermione looking at Harry in confusion. "Didn't they die in Malfoy Manor? I thought that is what you told us."

"What I said was that I didn't think they would live through the day," corrected Harry. "It is apparent that I was wrong. I guess it's time for us to find them and incapacitate them permanently. We can worry about that in the morning. One more evening isn't going to make a whole lot of difference. Finding an unbaptized child is not as easy as it sounds. There may be something we can do to prevent that from happening. I think that starting tomorrow, there has to be a way for us to start bringing down some more of the Death Eaters. After dinner and the party, we need to start locating all Death Eaters in the viewing room and making sure that they can't be of assistance to Voldemort anymore. We want some of this to end. Hogwarts has been aiming at Dumbledore and his cronies. Now it's time for us to start targeting the other dark faction in this."

"For now, I want everyone to head to their suites and get bathed, dressed, and refreshed," said Petunia entering the room. "The party starts in about two hours. Move out!"

With a laugh, everyone headed to their rooms to start getting ready. Life would wait for one more day to begin bringing justice to those that needed it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this right here. The more I can spread the story to other chapters, the less bunched it will be and the more we can find out who Harry's companions will be. Thanks in advance for the support.


	8. The Grass is Always Greener

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 8 – The Grass is always Greener**

The days turned into weeks. Things at Hogwarts were at an all-time low for Dumbledore. Harry, the twins, and the marauders made sure that the old fool never had a moment's rest. There were times when his clothing would disappear. Other times, his food would up and vanish from his plate before he ate it and the elves weren't inclined to replace it. There were times when he would turn into different animals depending on what he ate at the time. There was even an incident where he was locked inside of a toilet for three days until he could figure out how to undo the spells. The favorite amongst those that were with Harry was when he would walk through certain doorways and be hung upside down for hours at a time from the ceiling only to be released at the most inopportune moment and crash to the floor.

"This should prove to you that you aren't wanted here," snapped Minerva one afternoon when he complained too much. "Phoenix warned you that your time was limited in the castle. This just proves to you that he wasn't kidding around. You will eventually leave and from there, you won't be allowed back in. From what I can tell, if you don't starve to death, something or someone will beat you to death. Either way, it matters little to me. You brought this upon yourself."

"I refuse to give in to that little shit," hissed Albus in anger. "He doesn't have the right to tell me who is allowed in this castle and who isn't. He had better stop his shenanigans or I will see to it that he loses more than his freedom when I catch him. He will serve time in Azkaban. Sooner or later, someone from my group will catch him and when we do, he will be sorry he was ever born. Once I have him, he WILL bow to my feet."

While he was spewing all of that garbage from his mouth, he and Minerva had been walking down the stairs to the hall. Once he finally shut up to catch his breath, Harry sent a wave of magic through the castle and slapped the old man behind the head hard enough to knock him down a couple flights of stairs. Minerva looked on dispassionately. Once she was sure he was breathing, she left him there and continued on her route to her destination. She had no time or use for Dumbledore, but she could only do so much before he made sure she was in trouble. Therefore, she and the rest of the Heads of Houses kept their noses clean and their intentions under wraps. While she didn't want to see anyone dead, she didn't assist Dumbledore any more than she had to.

"What happened to the old fool this time?" asked Severus as she rounded the corner. "I heard him scream and then it sounded like something fell."

"That would be him that fell," said Minerva waving away his concern. "He was bad mouthing Phoenix again and he was shoved down the stairs for his troubles. He is alive and breathing, but whether he has anything broken I have no clue. I'm not going to do anything more to help him. I made sure he was alive. He's lucky he got that much out of me after all the stupid and dark things he is pulling. We want him out of this castle as soon as we can. From there, we can assist Harry with getting the people he wants to safety after we close this building permanently until the end of the war."

"Ah," said the Potion's Master looking over the banister at the form of Dumbledore lying on the floor. "Phoenix sent me another message. In it, he stated that Ice Queen and Padfoot are working on the rest of the light Black family members. This means that he will be working on freeing the Tonks family as we know that Insanity AKA Bellatrix is in the corner of Hades. However, there are others that are in more danger due to being neutral."

"Who are we going to work on then?" asked Minerva. "We need to know who he wants to assist and how we can help said people. We are limited to what we can do, but I'm more than willing to do anything within my power to assist those that need it. I could probably be more of assistance if I was at Oceana, but I'll do what I can while I'm here to make life miserable for the old bastard."

"The Grass is always greener," said Severus cryptically. "That was in the note. My conclusion is that we need to work on getting the Greengrass family out of danger and into a relatively safe environment. From there, they can use their connections with the other neutral parties to start harassing both of the old fools."

"When he's ready for them, all we have to do is get them to P2 and he can deal with it from there," assured Minerva. "Our job is to keep everyone here safe and sound from Old Coot and Hades. The more that Phoenix brings people to safety, the better our land will be. I wonder if he knows that the Royal Family is being targeted by the Lestrange brothers."

"How did you come across this information?" asked Pomona curiously. "We haven't heard that the Queen is in any danger. I thought the Palace had wards to prevent magical attacks. If they are in danger, we need to get them to safety. Doesn't some of the Royal line have a hint of magic in their blood?"

"I overheard the Dumbass when he was talking to his group earlier," said Minerva with a sneer that rivaled the one Severus normally wore. "He stated that he wondered if Hades would target the Queen and her family. I think that it's best if we inform Phoenix that they are in danger. If Hades doesn't attack them, then I have no doubt that Dumbledum will use them for his own gain. As for their magical potential, I honestly don't know if they have magic or not. It was never anything we really looked into. I'm sure that Phoenix can test them just as easy as the next person. Severus, you need to get word to him quickly. From there, we have to talk with the Greengrass family."

"We just got word," panted Filius running up. "I was eavesdropping on the Order meeting and it has been stated that Hadrian Greengrass and his wife are dead. We have to move the girls to a safer location. Once we get the girls to safety, it may be time for Phoenix to step in and take control of the situation again. We don't want any more innocent people to die. I know space is limited, but we need to start moving people soon so that we can build up our forces and stop these two before they bring the whole world down around our ears."

Severus nodded his head and grabbed a funny looking medallion from around his neck and rubbed it in a circle three times. He explained to the others that he was given this by Harry as a way to communicate with him in an emergency. The quartet waited for a few moments before not only did Harry show up, but so did Lucius and Moody.

"We need you to step in and fix a few problems," whispered Severus quickly. "The Greengrass parents were killed and the girls need to be brought to safety immediately. While you are out and about, we had the idea to rescue the Royal Family. Once we have some of the more important people safely where they need to be, we can start fighting back."

"Why can't we do both," said Harry as he handed the other three heads a medallion like Severus'. "Ice King and Veteran can grab the girls while I go and talk with the Royal Family with Raven. Once we have that done, we can start bringing down the Order of the Plucked Chicken and the Death Munchers. I have dibs on the rest of the Lestrange family. I want them dead."

"So you ARE going to become a murderer," hissed Albus in glee. "When people find out that Lucius is still alive, the Dark Lord won't be too happy with the lot of you now will he. I will be personally sending both him and the Ministry a letter explaining what I just heard. The lot of you will be in a serious load of trouble. I knew that the four of you were plotting behind my back. I just couldn't prove it. All of you are to drop your wands and come quietly or I start firing hexes to make you."

"Ugh," said Harry finally starting to get aggravated. "We don't have time for this. Raven just obliviate the old fool of most of his memories and drop him on the outside of the wards of Hogwarts. Once he is on the outside of the wards, get rid of the rest of the Order as they have lost sight of what they are supposed to be doing. Had they left me alone and concentrated on Voldemort, then none of this would have happened. Instead, they decided to be greedy for things that don't belong to them."

Dumbledore fired a curse at Harry and watched in horror as the younger mage caught it in his hand and threw it right back at him. So stunned was the now former Headmaster, that the spell hit him squarely in the middle of his face knocking him completely out. When he was done, Harry nodded to the others before he flashed out.

Lucius and Severus quickly got to work on Dumbledore. When they were done, Severus summoned a couple of house elves and had them transport Dumbledore's unconscious form outside of the wards. When that was done, he and Minerva felt the wards of Hogwarts switch to them.

"Now that we have the wards under our control, we can start sending the children home safely," stated Minerva. "Many parents are worried about their children due to lack of communication. Dumbledore stopped all letters and other forms of communication from the castle to the outside world. We can send the students home and then shut this place down when we are done. As Harry owns the place, we can keep it safe until such a time as we want to open it again."

"Get a hold of the Krum family, Delacour family, and Madam Maxime," instructed Lucius. "We want as many allies as we can get either in P2 or in Oceana. If I know Harry, he is on his way to the Palace to get the Royal Family. Don't forget that Harry wants Arabella Figg in Oceana quickly. Remind her that she is limited to the amount of cats that she is allowed to bring. This is from Harry. Animals are important to us only if they can be eaten. If they are a pet, they are to be limited at this time. Hedwig, Fawkes, Magus, and one or two other owls are there. Marge has her dog. We are not going to go with too many more nonedible animals. Resources, while not out, are not enough to have to cover tons of useless creatures."

"OH, I did it," said Hermione appearing out of nowhere and stumbling into Severus who quickly caught her. "That was the first time I apparated directly from Oceana. Harry popped into Oceana and gave me a few more orders for the lot of you. He is on his way to Buckingham Palace to rescue the Queen and her family. He wants you to talk with Hagrid about Lucius bringing both Fluffy and Grawp to P2. His thought is that the ship will have extra protection with those two on board. He said to not forget Mrs. Figg."

She was trying to catch her breath and Severus sat her down so that she could breath.

"We are already going to go and get her," he assured Hermione. "Athena, did Phoenix give any more names of people that he wanted to save? The more we know, the better it will be for everyone. We are already going to contact Viktor, Fleur, and Olympe. We want them with us in this crusade as the war is starting to spill over into other countries. The more allies we can get the better."

"He didn't, but Remus and Sirius stated that we should keep an eye out for Dean Thomas, his mother, Seamus Finnegan, his mother, Susan, Hannah, her parents, Blaise, his mother, Lee Jordan, the four oldest Weasley men, all of the professors of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and as many of their family members as possible. Walburga also asked to pass on a thought to you all. Harry needs to claim Hades' wand. As that wand lost the fight in the graveyard that night, Phoenix can claim it and put it out of the fight."

"That's a great idea," stated Minerva thoughtfully. "This is what we are going to do. Ice King, you will go and get Mrs. Figg and her cat of choice. Athena, you will go with Severus to the Slytherin dorm and bring the Greengrass girls back with you to Oceana. Dumbledum knows about Lucius now, but you are still a secret. While he is out of the castle, we don't want anyone loyal to him reporting that they saw you. I'm going to pull all Hogwarts students from the list you gave and place them in the safety of my office. From there, the other Heads and I will start contacting the other parents to come and retrieve their children. Moody, go and speak with Hagrid. If anyone can pass on the message from Phoenix and get the point across to him, it would be you. Filius, I need you to contact Madam Bones and see what she wants to do about all of this."

"Ice Queen said to tell you all that the junior Death Eaters are going to be hitting the muggle area near Little Hangleton," said Hermione. "From what she understands, it's a training exercise. She is rather disgusted by it as they are to kill at least one muggle each. She said that it's time to start bringing down some of Hades' support. We can lay a trap near there and knock out all of the teen Death Eaters in one shot. The marauders and twins are already hard at work placing traps in that area. She also told me to tell you that Lavender Brown and Zacharias Smith are working with the other factions as well. They are reporting to Hades and Old Coot about everything they see and hear in the castle. As they are NOT of Slytherin House, they have managed to go unnoticed by you all. We were watching them on the mirrors and they report everything to one or the other."

"We'll get right on that," said Pomona heading out. "It's time to get to work. Let's get all of those that are wanted now to P2 and Oceana. The sooner they are safe, the sooner we can complete our other tasks and get to safety ourselves."

With that, everyone headed out to get things done. They knew that time was starting to become precious to those that needed to be safe in the aspect of being nearer to Harry for their safety. People like Minerva and Severus were able to take care of themselves, but even they were prone to harm if they weren't careful.

Dumbledore was furious. He knew Harry entered Hogwarts and now he was on the outside of the wards. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get back into the castle. After trying three or four times, a house elf popped in and told him that if he tried again that they could start cutting off some of his body parts and feed them to the acromantulas in the forest. With fury, he turned on the spot and apparated to the Ministry where he sought out the Head of the DMLE.

"We need you to do something about Harry Potter," he yelled at Amelia. "He has managed to oust me from the castle and I need that place to keep the children safe from Voldemort. He is a wanted criminal and needs to be brought to justice. I demand to know what you are doing about this. What progress have you made in trying to locate him and arresting him? The longer I'm out of the castle, the more danger the students are in."

"First and foremost, you will desist in yelling at me," she said in a menacing voice. "Secondly, Harry Potter is NOT a wanted criminal. He is just wanted by you and the Dark Lord. Technically he NEVER broke any laws and therefore we are NOT searching for him as he hasn't done anything to warrant our attention. Thirdly, you aren't protecting the students. You have pretty much barricaded those you want in your service into the castle and won't tell us anything about our wards. So back the hell off of me and return to fighting the Dark Lord. You will get NO cooperation from the DMLE or Ministry in bringing in Harry Potter. Now get out of my office before I have YOU arrested for disturbing the peace."

"I'm the Chief Warlock," stated Dumbledore with a sneer. "I can have YOU arrested for treason against Britain. Now I suggest that you get off of your lazy fat ass and get to work. I will not tell you again. Consider this your only warning."

Amelia was growling in anger at this point. She looked at Dumbledore with something akin to hatred before she tapped a sphere on her desk to summon the Aurors. When they arrived, she looked at a smug Dumbledore and shot him a smug look in return.

"Aurors, arrest Albus Dumbledore for trespassing on Ministry property," she said in a haughty voice. "Also I'm going to press charges against him for conspiracy, threatening an important Ministry official, and for kidnapping all of the children he has been holding at Hogwarts. I also want him arrested on grounds of slander for trying to steal from Lord Harry James Potter. I'm tired of these old fools thinking that they can just barge in here and demand things because they are who they are. For the record Dumbledore, you aren't the Chief Warlock any longer. You are also no longer the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. It isn't our fault that you don't read your mail anymore and didn't appear at your hearings."

"There is no way you can arrest me," stated Dumbledore in shock. "Harry Potter IS a criminal. I just heard him say he was going to start killing people. In fact he mentioned he was going to kill the Lestrange brothers. You can't let him get away with this."

"Then there will be two less Death Eaters in the world," hissed Amelia dismissively. "We are going to send them through the veil anyway. Harry is just doing us a favor by ridding the world of murderers if he beats us to it. It isn't like they haven't been trying to kill him for sixteen years. Aurors take this old fool away. Maybe a stint in our new prison cells will teach him a lesson about threatening people."

Before they could actually do anything, Dumbledore activated his special portkey and disappeared. Amelia wasn't too worried about it. She knew that in time, Harry would deal with the old fool just like he was helping to deal with everything else.

"It won't be long before we have to join Phoenix," she told Rufus and Kingsley. "When we do that, we will have an easier time in bringing the Dark Lord and his minions to justice. I can't believe that old fool was just telling me that I was lazy, fat, and needed to do my job. He is just lucky that we DIDN'T arrest him or curse him."

"Phoenix will take care of him in time," assured Kingsley. "Rufus and I have already moved our wives and families to P2. We are just waiting on word from him that it's time for us to move and to act. Once we have that, I have no doubt that people like Hades and Old Coot will suffer his wrath. They have done much to hurt that young man."

"I'm looking forward to visiting Oceana," said Rufus. "From our reports, it sounds like a wonderful place. It's being said that it's a growing city. The report says that P2 is just a temporary on land location and that the city itself is growing more each day. We have been successful in getting livestock and other things down to him so that they can have an easier time with food and such. Phoenix says that thanks to Mr. Longbottom that the vegetables are growing nicely with the ambient magic."

At that moment a letter appeared on Amelia's desk. She read it quickly and then smiled. She passed the letter to the two men.

"I have to go now gentlemen," she said. "Phoenix wants me to assist in getting the Royal Family to safety. Grab about ten Aurors and meet me at Buckingham Palace. He wants the Queen in a safe location. We may have to get them to P2 so that they can be transported from there to Oceana."

Nodding, the two men left to carry out her wishes. They would assist Harry Potter in everything that he wanted to do. So far, he was just causing accidents and badgering Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's forces. There were a few injuries that were results of the blown up buildings, but that's about it. It wasn't their fault that they didn't run when they spotted the house elf in army fatigues with bombs in his hands. Once a small force was gathered, they all appeared on the steps of the Palace. Harry was already standing there with Severus and they entered the building together. They were greeted by the guards and the explanations were given. They were immediately brought before the Queen.

"Your Majesty," said Harry from his kneeling position. "We have information that states that the Dark Lord and/or Dumbledore will be targeting the Royal Family so that they can decrease morale amongst the citizens of the British Isles. We are here to ask you to come to a safer location with us."

"I take it that you are the infamous Phoenix," said the queen with a musical laugh at his now look of shock. "Please stand my friend. YOU don't ever need to kneel before me. I know of your story and your history. We have a wizard that works with us and we are quite versed in the situation. If you say we are in danger, then I have no doubt that we are. I have already called for all of my family and main advisors and brought them here to the palace. We may not live in the magical world, but we do know what's going on. We have faith in YOU. I have had the servants pack our belongings for us and my family and such are ready to leave when you are ready to have us."

"This is what we are going to do," said Harry following her to the other members of her family. "All advisors, guards, and servants that you are bringing will be sent to P2. You, Prince Charles, and the rest of your immediate family will come with me to Oceana. It will be safer for you there than anywhere else as only certain people know about it and no one can access it without my permission. I'm building my own army of witches and wizards to combat the darkness that both sides of the war are causing. Once I have enough of my people gathered, we will strike back and take back what belongs to us."

"As I stated, we are ready to leave when you are ready to have us," Elizabeth said. "We have been preparing for close to a week now. We do have a small bit of magic in us. We do understand things better than most think we do. How are we going to travel?"

"You and your family are going to travel with me via a portkey," explained Harry. "It's the easiest way to get a group this size to a location. It may be a bit awkward to those that haven't done it before, but for the most part, it will be like being on a ride at the amusement park. Amelia will sit with you, your husband, and mother until I come back. It will be easier for me to apparate you one at a time as you are slightly older than the others. This is the reason we chose Aurors and Madam Bones to come here. They are more than capable of keeping you safe until I return."

The Queen nodded as Harry created the portkey. From there, he had all princes and princesses grab hold of the rope and activated it. From there, he wrapped the Queen Mother in his arms and apparated her to Oceana. He knew that Severus would get the guards, servants, and other dignitaries to P2.

"Narcissa, please make the Royal Family comfortable while I go and get the Queen and her husband," instructed Harry. "I'll return soon with the other two and then I'm going after the Lestrange brothers. Have Aunt Petunia find them on the mirrors so that I can grab them and deal with them once and for all. Also make sure your demented sister isn't still alive. If she is, I will deal with her as well."

Narcissa nodded to Harry who then left to retrieve the Queen and her husband. It wasn't long before they returned and Harry personally escorted the Royal family to their quarters. He summoned some of the house elves from Hogwarts and had them assist them in getting settled in. From there he sought out Narcissa.

"They are at Riddle Manor," she stated showing him on the mirrors. "The Dark Lord is currently not there as he is somewhere else getting the teens ready for their first mission. From what I can see, there are only the Lestrange brothers and my former sister there. She did live, but barely. Good luck and happy hunting."

Harry called for Kreacher and Dobby and the trio set off. They arrived at Riddle Manor and quietly entered the building. Harry knew that time was of the essence. Voldemort had many wards around the place to alert him as to who was where. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before the madman knew he was there.

Quietly and efficiently, they made their way up the stairs. Rudolphus was talking with Bellatrix trying to get her to rest. Rabastan was standing guard over the two in the room itself. None of them paid any mind to their surroundings which made it easier for Harry. Quietly he walked into the room and waited for them to realize that he was standing there. It wasn't long before the eyes of Bellatrix grew large and she spotted him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked in disbelief. "The Dark Lord will kill you for what you are doing to us. He isn't happy that you are causing his followers to come to harm. He will kill you for this."

"Like I care what he thinks or wants," hissed Harry. "I'm not through with you, him, or the rest of his minions. I will stop both parts of this war from ravaging our homeland. Both he and Dumbledore are making a mockery of the wizarding world and I intend to stop them from destroying us all. Now I'm going to give you one of two options. You will either come with me quietly, or I can beat you to within an inch of your life and take you. The choice is totally up to you. I have no compulsions about doing each of you bodily harm with my fists."

Standing there with two elves, the Elder wand, a superior look, and spiking magic, the three Lestranges were a bit intimidated. While they still felt they were a match for him, they also knew he was also winning the three way war with no losses to himself. He was watching them all with an impassive look on his face waiting for them to decide. He figured it would come to a fight, but he was ready for them.

True to his words, curses and hexes started to fly. It wasn't but five minutes before he had all three incapacitated and ready for transport. Harry knew that those in Oceana were watching him. Quickly he placed magical suppression bracelets on them and sent them to Amelia via a portkey. From there, he returned home.

Kreacher and Dobby went through the Manor quickly and placed the detonation devices around it. It wasn't long before people in the town heard the boom and watched as the most historical building in their area was blown up.

Harry was already hard at work on enlarging Oceana. Now that the original part was built, it wasn't that hard to push the magic into the walls to create a longer passage for the living quarters for people. Along the living wing, there were multiple wings set up that branched off the main corridor. Harry made sure that all of the Royal Family has a wing for their personal use. He was even getting skilled at multiple story wings for people.

Lucius and Hermione quickly got the Greengrass sisters to Oceana and got them settled in. They gave a quick rundown on people who lived there and what they were expected to do. Moody was able to convince Hagrid to move Grawp and Fluffy to P2 to give the occupants more protection. When everything was seen to, everyone started to relax a bit.

Amelia was not all that surprised when she returned to her office and saw all three of the Lestranges trussed up like Christmas turkeys. Without batting an eyelid, she summoned the Aurors and with a smirk, she led the group to the Department of Mysteries. From there, she had all three of them pushed through the veil. It took a matter of ten minutes for there to be three less Death Eaters of the inner circle running around. Yes, all in all, today was a beneficial day for the TRUE leader of the light. One didn't win a war with just words alone. One had to do things that caused others to lose their lives or to take a life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'll stop here so that I have a great place to pick up on next chapter. Hope to see you all there. Thanks in advance for the support.


	9. Let's Play Metamorph

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 9 – Let's Play Metamorph**

Harry sat there in the library deep in thought. It had been three days since he had sent Bellatrix and the others to Amelia. He didn't want to consider himself to be a murderer. He knew that this was a war and with it casualties were inevitable. He didn't enjoy manipulating people like Dumbledore did, nor did he enjoy taking life needlessly like Voldemort. He was far from stupid. He knew that sometimes you had to do things you didn't enjoy to get ahead in life.

Rather than work topside, he concentrated on getting areas set up in Oceana. From time to time, he would purchase things that were needed for the growing city. One of the other members would gladly go and retrieve the purchase for him if he wanted them to, or the goblins would just deliver it for him. With the capture and demise of the Lestranges, he was awarded with half of their vaults. He didn't really need the money, but he accepted it anyway knowing that he had a city to help support.

As he was sitting there, Petunia and Elizabeth entered the room. Both took one look at Harry and headed towards him with concern on both of their faces. Harry noticed this and knew that he was in for a talking too. He didn't mind as they both were fond of him and only had his health and well-being at the forefront of their ire.

"It's never easy to give the order to go to war or take a life," said the Queen sitting regally in a chair next to him. "I have been in your shoes more than once during my reign as queen. I know you may not want to hear this, but it doesn't get any easier to do. However, you learn to adapt your way of thinking."

"If you didn't do what you do, then we would all die," said Petunia kindly. "In this, it's either us or them. They want the total destruction of our world. You want peace and harmony between everyone. While that is a wonderful goal, you have to do things you don't want to do to get there. We have all been watching you over the last week and we are starting to get concerned."

"You need a project that will set up more safe houses around the country," said Elizabeth. "Much of London and the surrounding areas are wiped out. People are dying by the thousands. It's time to fortify the palace and build a new city out from it by warding it your way so that others can't get to or find it. I can send out MY army to start getting the civilians to safety once you start rebuilding the city. Let the rubble be cleared away. There are enough people in Oceana now to help you gather the rest of the people on your list."

"Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa are working like a well-oiled machine to gather what we need," assured Petunia. "There are more of us now that are monitoring the activities of the two old fools on the surface. We can all work together to improve our way of life. While this city is beautiful, we don't find that it will be healthy for all of us to live under the ocean all the time. Even someone like you will want to visit the surface just to sit in the sun and not worry about everything and everyone."

"With Queen Elizabeth and Prince Charles here, it does make things easier for me to have time for myself," admitted Harry with a smile. "I have been working to make sure that those that want to rescue others have the means to do so. I know that we want more non magical people in with us just as much as we need more magical families to join us for protection."

"Who is next on your list to rescue?" asked Elizabeth. "Petunia says that you keep changing the order of things. By you letting us know who you want to rescue, we can make sure that those people ARE safe. If you create more of those magical bulletin boards, we can see who you want rescued and when. This way, if you change your mind again about the order, we will know as the board will update for us."

"I'll work on that later today," promised Harry. "For now, we need to rescue the Tonks family. Having a Metamorph magus in our ranks will help us when it comes to infiltrating the other two armies. Dora is skilled at blending in. She can change her appearance to look like anyone in the world. It's a rather useful skill to have. By us saving her mother and father, we have another skilled witch and wizard working with our teams to build up our ranks."

The trio talked for a bit more as Harry assigned Sirius and Remus to work with Narcissa to retrieve the Tonks family. Elizabeth instructed the captain of her guard to get ten of the best marksmen in the army to work with that team.

"Make sure you take down anyone that the group says is a Death Eater," she informed them. "They can't stop a muggle bullet if they don't know it is coming. That isn't something they worked with yet as they never felt it necessary to learn about our ways. Too bad for them, that they rely on their pureblood propaganda. It won't help them this time. Phoenix says that they have lots of silver bullets. Make sure you use them in case you run into werewolves. It's time to put some of those mangy mutts out of action. If you see anyone of the Order of the Plucked Chicken, shoot but don't kill. They aren't necessarily the bad guys. They are neutral. It's only the oldest fool that wants Harry taken into custody."

"I'll be going to talk with Amelia about this as well to let her, and the Ministry of Magic, know what we are about to do," assured Lucius. "I'll also inform her that we have the Royal Family and we will be working on reclaiming Westminster Abbey and Buckingham Palace so that we can get more innocent lives out of the war. We may need to have HER send word to our out of the country allies that we are going to be working to stop both of the dark fools. That way, we can free ourselves of one more burden. Currently, the Ministry is in Harry's corner and won't do anything to hinder his movements."

"In the meantime we want Harry to stay here and do something other than work on bringing peace," insisted Sirius while the rest nodded. "Maybe he can create more wings for those that want to stay in Oceana when the war is done. He can also get in touch with the goblins and see about them starting to clear out the Palace and Abbey. Athena and Dragon can head over to one and start securing it. Once we have them under our control, we can start getting some homes built and added to the buildings to house non-magical people and a few witches and wizards for their protection."

"I know that a few of the more passive werewolves will be willing to work with us to help protect the areas," informed Remus. "That's the job that I'm going to undertake personally. Granted, many of them are younger than me, but they would be willing to work with the populace. We can get Raven to ensure they have the Wolfsbane Potion each month so that they are not a threat to those that can't defend against them. I'm taking the mantle of werewolf ambassador in this aspect."

"I'll be joining Dragon and Athena at the Palace," assured Moody much to the relief of the parents. "King and Gob are going to send a squadron of warriors to assist us in making sure that the palace is safe for human occupancy from the others. We may need to place the Palace under the Fidelius Charm. Phoenix is the only one that can cast that spell on a building so large. With him doing that, we will have more room for more people. Once he is done there, he can do the same for Westminster Abbey."

"I'll do it tomorrow," said Harry. "I was told by Her Majesty that I was to take the day off and do something fun. She teamed up with Aunt Petunia. No one can win an argument with those two. I felt it was better for my safety and sanity to just nod and go along with it. Therefore, you are all more than allowed to do what you want to assist the team in the war. For once, I'm going to sit in the library and read. I may even take some time to soak in my tub with some of my favorite bath scents."

The rest of the group all laughed at Harry's declaration. Even the Queen chuckled. Never be it said that she didn't care about all of her subjects. She cared about them whether they were magical or not. She knew a war was happening and she knew that Harry had the best chance of them all to stop it. However, she also knew that he couldn't do it if he was exhausted or his mind was in too many places. Therefore, she opted to team up with Petunia to get him to just let others do what they did best.

Before long, she was sitting in the office reading reports that Harry would normally read. She nodded when she read that Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Horus Slughorn, Chastity Burbage, Septima Vector, Sybil Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra, the Patel Twins, and all of their families were safely in P2 and Oceana. She was delighted to hear that the Four Heads of Houses were busy sending students home to their families. She was also delighted to know that many of those families were taking refuge away from the war as quickly as they could.

Marge and Petunia became invaluable to Elizabeth in these matters. They helped her organize the files and reports with ease. As each of the people on the list was rescued and sent where they were supposed to be, the board changed and some new names appeared. Sometimes in the following days, they noticed that some of the people on the list weren't able to be saved. It wasn't long before they got reports that the Creevey Family was killed down to the last member. All three women sighed as they watched the names fade from the board and appear on its twin for the deceased. Looking at the other two boards, they noticed the names from Dumbledore's faction on one and Voldemort's on the other. They knew which people they needed to take down and who to take out.

Sirius and Narcissa worked hand in hand. They arrived at Andromeda's home and saw that her and Ted were alive, but not doing as well as they could. Relying on their skills learned as members of the family Black, they went into action immediately.

"We have been able to keep most of the two armies from infiltrating our home," said Andy as she began to wipe up some of the mess. "It's harder with Dumbledore's order as they are starting to get pushy when it comes to who he wants on his team and who he will punish if they refuse him. We managed to put up a few repelling wards, but they will fall if either of the two dark lords send something or someone powerful against them."

"Where is Tonks?" asked Sirius. "Is she somewhere safe at the moment? If so, we can get the two of you to safety and away from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Once that happens, we can get you cleaned up and healthy again and then we can start causing havoc for the two opposing forces. The Lestrange family is dead down to the last member. Phoenix made sure that your former sister never harms another living soul. Now the rest of the family is banning together to cause problems for the two old fools. We can help you and in return, you can help us. All you have to do is send word to the goblins that your accounts are now under the protection of the Phoenix and they will see to it that your vault isn't touched by anyone."

"What other plans are you working on?" asked Andromeda as they gathered their belongings with the help of the other two. "Dora is at the Ministry working with Amelia. She is safe for now. She helps out as often as she can, but we know that it's only a matter of time before someone tries to harm her by harming us. We want to help as much as we can so that we can take back our world. It's time we do something to help out. I can't stand being locked up in this house too much longer."

Narcissa called a few house elves and everyone got to work. While they were doing that, she and Sirius filled them in on the plans that were being made and who they were working with. Andromeda was surprised to know that the Queen teamed up with Harry Potter and were working together to rid the country of the two idiotic wizards set on destroying everyone. She was also shocked to hear that Harry had shut down Hogwarts and that the professors were busy sending the students home.

"Seems that Phoenix is busy with lots of things," observed Ted. "If we can ease some of his burdens, you can count on us. We want to rid the world of the darkness and live in a place where it doesn't matter who your parents are or what amount of gold you have means. I would love nothing better than to see my grandchildren, when I get them, running around without having to worry about who will kill them just for being alive."

"Once we get all of the students out of Hogwarts and with the safety of their parents, we can even use Hogwarts as a place to hide people," said Andromeda thoughtfully. "With Phoenix shutting it down, no one can get into it without him knowing or allowing it. I remember the lore of the castle and it states that only one of the founders or the current OWNER of the castle can eliminate people from entering."

"There are many unused rooms and such in that castle that can be put to good use," stated Narcissa thoughtfully. "We can let Phoenix know when we get back. The last of the elves have taken your stuff to Oceana. It's time for us to leave. To keep this place from being accessed, we will have to destroy it. You can always get a new house later. We don't want either of the opposing forces to get their hands on property owned by us."

With that, she called Kreacher who was only too willing to blow up the house. Andromeda looked oddly at the old elf for a few moments and then shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to ask and she didn't think she really wanted to know. It was an odd sight to see a house elf wearing muggle army fatigues grinning at the aspect of blowing something up. Narcissa and Sirius were both chuckling quietly at the expression on Andromeda's face.

"We were using code names, but now that the cat is out of the bag, we rarely use them anymore," said Sirius. "Very few use them. I think Phoenix, Dragon, and Athena are the few that still uses them. Raven does as well, but that's because he is still on the surface. Hermione and Draco use them because they are supposed to be dead."

"I was heartbroken when I read that in the paper," mentioned Andy. "I'm glad to hear that both are still alive and that they are working with Phoenix to make our world better. We are ready to leave when you are. This place no longer holds fond memories for us. It's been too twisted for us to every consider being happy here again."

With that, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Andy and the two disappeared. Sirius did the same with Ted and all four arrived safely back in Oceana. They quickly outlined their idea with Harry regarding the use of Hogwarts once all students were gone. Harry quickly approved it and then ran when the Queen shot him an annoyed look for working. She then glared at Sirius for starting it. One look at that glare, and he too took off running. Petunia and Marge were laughing in the background. Far be it for the most powerful mage and his marauder godfather to stick around after getting that look.

The following weeks saw Harry working with Elizabeth on a few ideas. He gave the complete list of all the people he wanted arrested or dead. The top of the list was Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"While Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort, he is still evil and trying to take over," explained Harry. "He is doing the same thing as Voldemort with just a little less killing. Now people like the former Gryffindor students can just be arrested. The only time I want force used is if they use an Unforgivable on someone. I know that Ron and Ginny are in the ranks of Voldemort. I would love to see Dolores Umbridge suffer for all of the pain and suffering she put me through in school. Any known Death Eaters are to be brought down immediately. They won't hesitate to do the same to anyone else."

"The goblins are making serious headway with setting up the Palace," informed Hermione. "Draco and I have been working hard to clean up all of the damage that was done right after we rescued the Queen and her family. As we speak, the goblins are using as much of the damaged buildings in the surrounding areas to make more homes branching off of the Palace itself."

"My army is going out in secret to rescue as many of the civilians as they possibly can during all of this," assured Elizabeth. "Within the next week, we will be moving back to the Palace now that it's safer for us to be there. This way, we can coordinate both land and under water tactics with one another. Athena has already made some of these boards and placed them in the war room of the Palace. She charmed them to duplicate what's going on with these boards and vice versa. This way, when we take down someone or something, it will show on your board as well."

"I have both the Palace and the Abbey under the Fidelius Charm," assured Harry. "I spent all day yesterday writing the addresses down for those that need to be in the buildings. When you need more, just make sure you send me a note and I'll write some more. The extended buildings from both locations will have wards, but not the Fidelius. We want people to be able to come in and out of those areas to assist where it's needed."

"Between your growing army and mine, we will take back the British Isles," promised Elizabeth. "We have the technology and you have the magic. Together, we will win. All we ask is that you trust us to do our part in this. We will get back what was taken from us. We can make this a new land for us to start with. Too many evil men and women are taking things from others that they have no business having. We can make this a better place for all."

"Dora can impersonate anyone," suggested Andy. "Why not have her infiltrate some of the other teams and get her to capture the real people. We can have them taken out of the picture easier that way. This will save us a little bit of time and make it so that we can start cleaning out the names on the boards of the enemies. I would love nothing better than to see the two old fools start to collapse from the inside out. I know that Phoenix can enter any building anywhere even if it IS under a Fidelius Charm."

"It helps when you have the power of a phoenix," agreed Harry with a grin. "I can go anywhere in the world I want with just a thought. It makes it easier to get to places. This does have merit. I can even start picking off some of the ignorant troublemakers. I would love nothing better than to see certain members of both factions in cells in Azkaban. This will save some unnecessary military maneuvers. I don't want to spread our own troops out to thin. It will make it harder to defend if we are all over the place. Once we get these main people out of the way, stopping the rest of them will be a piece of cake."

"You start using your skills to grab the people to place in jail," said Elizabeth. "The rest of us will start taking down those that need to be dealt with. We know that you are the only one with the power to stop Hades and the Old Coot. Once we have them out of the way, we can breathe easier."

"Have Amelia set up a special jail somewhere," suggested Sirius. "You can even have Ragnok and Griphook help you build one here on the ocean floor away from us. If they are deprived of their magic and wands, they can't escape. If you place wards on the place, they will never be able to leave again. Even muggle murderers and rapists can be placed in the new prison to stop them from ever escaping again. If they murder each other in the process, it isn't our problem. We can have the elves send food over once a day to feed them. Other than that, they can rot in the place. Phoenix doesn't need to be inside to add rooms. We can just add a room as we need it."

"That's a brilliant idea," exclaimed Harry and Elizabeth at the same time causing everyone to dissolve into laughter. Harry laughed as well before he continued. "I'll work on that tonight. There is a spell that I can use that will have it expand once a person is dropped off in it. It's very easy and will only cost me a little time and some fatigue."

"As you know, once you are done, we will take care of your needs," said Marge pointing a threatening finger at him. "So you go and get started. I'll have Dobby and Winky get a bath and food ready. From there, we can start moving some of our more dangerous criminals to the new jail. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can relax a bit."

"When it's all said and done I want to stay in Oceana," murmured Draco. "I like it down here. There is plenty of reading material. There is lots of privacy. I like knowing that should I want to go to the surface that I can. I want to stay living down here when the war is done. I'm sure people like Severus would also. He likes the solitude and it will give us more time to make potions for the surface."

"Where ever Harry lives is where I'm going to be," insisted Sirius. "He is my cub and I want to stay with him. There is no reason for me to go back to the surface unless I need to buy something. It isn't like I have a whole lot to worry about anyway. I'm also staying here. I know Remus feels the same way."

"I want to stay too," stated Hermione with conviction. "Here is where it doesn't matter what type of blood lineage I have. I feel safer here than anywhere else and I like that I can help out behind the scenes rather than worry about who is going to attack me from where. Yes, I will want to go to the surface to buy things and see the sun, but I want to live here."

"We are staying with our daughter," remarked Emma next. "She is our only child and we are staying with her. I like it down here. It's peaceful and not a lot of unpleasantness. Everyone here works together and there is NO crime down here. Dan and I are staying here."

"We agree with the Grangers," said Lucius. "I can still do my work from here. It's nice down here. I like the serenity that this place offers. I also like the fact that no one judges us down here. We come and go like we please and we don't have to worry about who is trying to stab you in the back. We know that things will be better once the war is over, but I like it here. This place feels more like a home than any property we own topside."

"We are staying with our family," said Andromeda while Ted nodded behind her. "Since we have come here, we have been treated better than we have in years. My entire family is here. There is nothing left topside for us. The only house we did have we let Kreacher blow up to stop the other factions from getting their grubby hands on it. I like the beauty down here and I want to stay."

"I will not force anyone to leave if they don't want to," promised Harry. "I like having a family down here. People like Arabella would be better off staying here as well. She acts like an aunt anyway. What's one more family member? I also won't stop anyone from leaving if they want to. I'm not a king or prince. I'm just the one that got us started. What you want to do with your lives is your choice. I'm only giving you options. Our main goal was to save you, not to preach to you what you could or couldn't do."

Slowly one by one, the rest spoke. The Dursleys would move back topside. Luna would stay in Oceana with Harry. The Greengrass sisters would stay with the Malfoy family. Neville and Augusta would stay for a while, but they eventually wanted to move topside. Alistair wanted to retire in peace and decided to stay under the waves. Harry didn't know what the rest of the people would want to do. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He would take in all who wanted it and still be friends with those who didn't want to stay permanently.

That evening, Harry went to the Ocean floor about ten miles away from Oceana and began casting the spells to create the new prison. Having practiced so much with Oceana, he knew what he was doing. For about two hours, he cast all the spells needed. He included magic depression, anti apparation, anti portkey, and many other escape style magical spells. He also set it up that only certain house elves would be allowed to enter the jail to bring food. Anyone that was a prisoner wouldn't have a phoenix with them, so that wasn't part of the equation. Harry fueled the place with every basic need he could come up with. This included running drinking water and light. He would figure out what to do as far as learning material and other things later. For now, this was a prison and not a holiday for these people.

When he was done creating the prison, Dobby and Kreacher brought him home. They helped get him set up in his bath before bringing him something to eat and drink. Oddly enough, Luna joined the elves in the caring for Harry. He was the key to stopping everything. Her visions had already told her as much. She didn't tell Harry everything she saw as she didn't want to lead him down a road he wouldn't chose for himself. So far, he was walking his own road and things were going far better than intended.

"Some of the choices made tonight will help us in our victory," she told him as he ate his dinner. "Things are happening that need to happen. I'm only allowed to tell you so much, but you are making the right choices. That's the only future I can see without affecting the outcome. I can tell you things like who is where, but so far, you haven't had to rely on me. You treat me like a little sister and that's all I can ever hope to gain. We love you Harry. People will come and go from your life, but your legacy will go on. Your children will be able to assist in keeping the light strong for generations to come."

With that, she left and went to tell Tonks what she was needed to do. While Luna didn't play a big role in the war, her advice was listened too without fear of rebuttal or fear. She was loved by all and cared for by all. Life in Oceana would succeed if she had anything to say about it. Each person had their role to play and she was playing hers to the letter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm going to stop here as I can pick up easy enough in the next chapter. Thank you to all of you for your patience and dedication to me, my work, and the advice you give. You are much appreciated.


	10. Aurors and Weasleys to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 10 – Aurors and Weasleys to the Rescue**

Time was not something that was meant to be had by the members of Oceana. The war on the surface was getting more violent by the day. Many times would see Harry and company rushing to the surface to rescue victims from one side or the other of the two warring factions. It was just the way it had to be. With a sigh, Harry placed the thought in the back of his mind and did what was best for those that were innocent.

Good news also played a part for Harry and his company. Dumbledore was voted out of the ICW and Wizengamot. Now that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, the castle was firmly in Harry's control. All of the students that had family that could leave Britain were sent home. Those muggle born students were kept in Hogwarts until their families were rescued. If the families weren't able to be saved, the children were automatically placed under the guardianship of Harry and the Malfoys.

"Cornelius is placing us in a difficult situation," hissed Amelia one day. "He threated to have me arrested if I didn't stop having certain Aurors leave and head to you and the safety of your city."

"I thought he wasn't Minister anymore," said Harry confused. "How is it that he is threatening you if he isn't minister?"

"Oh he isn't, but he has friends still in the ministry that wants me out of the picture so that I can't keep assisting you," she assured. "We need to get him out of the picture permanently so that we can keep on rescuing those that need to be rescued. I don't have any way of knowing what to do about the situation anymore. I'm running on borrowed time if we can't shut him up."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Harry. "I can always make him disappear and get him out of the picture all the way around. As you already know, I have the new prison set up and waiting. We have a few members of the Order in it. We also have a few other trouble makers out of the picture. This is the main reason that I'm sitting in front of you today. I wanted to let you know who we have in custody already."

"Oh do tell," she replied with a sadistic smile on her face. "As for Cornelius, he is currently trying to get the Wizengamot to agree with Dumbledore and locate to have you arrested and kissed. I was asked to NOT sit in on this meeting due to the urge to hex the fool into the next millennium. Therefore, I'm just sitting here waiting for news."

"We have Rita Skeeter in prison," said Harry with a smirk. "She was caught trying to hitch a ride on one of my family members. Apparently she has been passing information to Dumbledore and we put a stop to it. Her unregistered Animagus form won't do her any good where she is. I also have a few former classmates in jail for being supporters of the Dark Fool. Terrence Higgs, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith and Percy Weasley are already captured."

"There are some of the others that I wish we could get," murmured Amelia. "I'm so tired of Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and her youngest brats that I could just pull my hair out while screaming naked down Diagon Alley. Her voice is so obnoxiously loud that it makes my head hurt."

"They are next on my list," assured Harry. "Arthur and his oldest two sons will join us soon. The twins are already with me and working hard to create havoc for the other two factions. We have been keeping an eye on Molly Weasley, but so far, other than being annoying, she isn't breaking the law yet. Until you can get it passed the Wizengamot that all followers of Dumbledore are against the Ministry, then there isn't a whole lot I can do for the moment. Elizabeth has some muggle murderers in the new prison as well. It's making for a safer time in Britain. As for the Weasley men, they know that soon I will call them to action and they are ready."

"What's going on with all of that concerning the queen?" asked Amelia with interest. "We heard of some of the changes she is making regarding the Wizarding World. What is she doing that is going to help us stop the war? All information that you can tell me will go a long way in making sure that our world survives this mess. Once the two fools are done with the British Isles, they will no doubt try to expand their domain to other countries. We want to stop that at all costs."

"We have Remus working with younger werewolves," explained Harry. "Elizabeth has approximately fifty expert marksmen going with certain members of my group in the attempt to stop Voldemort and his cronies from taking over more than they are. Those members of my group that aren't working with the gunmen are harassing the members of the Order of the Decrepit Chicken. Just about every professor at Hogwarts is either in Oceana or P2. Some of them are even with Elizabeth at Buckingham Palace. We finally have that location under our total control. Ragnok and Griphook and company have already warded the area. We have people like Pomona and Neville going out and surrounding the area with trees of all kinds so that we can work a little more in secret."

"That's wonderful news and progress," exclaimed Amelia happily. "The more trees you plant, the less space that people like Dumbledore and Voldemort has to erect lodges for their minions. We don't want them to have all that much space to work with. The less space they have, the less land they can control."

"We are working to modify the Fidelius," he told her. "If we can do that, we can have more non-magical people in the area near Buckingham while we get more magical people near P2 and Diagon Alley that support an end to the war. If we take out some of the big hitters like Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort, we will have an easier time with getting our land back into some kind of control. Between the two of them, we have already lost hundreds of thousands of muggles. Add in that the wizards and witches from both sides are taking a hard hit and we won't have to worry about population control at the rate they are going."

"We can put a stop to some of them," assured Amelia. "We can get some of them arrested or those that have committed crimes resulting in many deaths, we can just send through the veil like we did with the Lestranges. The sooner we start taking out the warriors of both factions, the sooner we can stop this war from escalating to the point of total annihilation of our race. We need to take out the vociferous members of Dumbledore's party and stop them at all costs."

"Do you think that Fudge will get the Wizengamot on his side?" asked Harry a bit nervously. "If he continues, I can always get Elizabeth to write an order to have him arrested permanently and classify him as a wanted terrorist. She has already written one regarding many death eaters and Dumbledore. Voldemort and Dumbledore are at the VERY top of that list."

"In about ten minutes, Cornelius will leave the chambers," whispered Amelia. "I know you are very good with spell casting and can make yourself unseen. Why don't we just go with your idea that he needs to disappear for now. We can always review his case later when the war is over and see if he deserves to stay where he is."

"I want Dolores Umbridge to be arrested as soon as we locate her," he insisted. "At best, I want her in prison for life. If she is found guilty, we can always send her to meet her maker. I want her out of the picture as soon as I can. I will challenge Voldemort soon and claim his wand. For now, I have to wait and see what we can do about certain situations."

"I'm sure that we can arrange something," stated Amelia with an evil grin. "That woman has rubbed me raw for years and it's time that she got some punishment for all of her wrong doings throughout the years. For now, why don't you just go and wait for Cornelius. He should be leaving the chambers any minute now. I happen to know that just about everything he said and wanted done was denied. I have an orb here that tells me these things."

With that, Harry left to wait for Cornelius to exit the Wizengamot Chambers. Upon seeing the idiotic man, Harry pounced before anyone had time to do anything. He looked around at the assembled people before he spoke in a voice that made many believe that he was nothing but serious.

"This man has been corrupted since the day he took office as Minister," proclaimed Harry to the astonishment of the group. "I have evidence to support that he has been taking bribes from people throughout his entire time as Minister to help people further the war effort in a negative way. He is now currently supporting Dumbledore. We all know that Dumbledore is a fraud, liar, and cheat. He manipulates people for his own agenda. Thanks to the current heads of the Ministry and the Royal Family, we are hereby placing Fudgie under arrest for corruption of laws, misappropriation of ministerial funds, treason to the crown, and abuse of authority. He is going to spend the rest of his life in prison for his actions. I have a writ that I'm going to drop so that you all can see that Her Majesty is the one to give me permission to do so. Oh and Dumbledore, I would put that wand away if I were you. If you so much as cast a note of a spell, I will drop you like a splattered fly on the windshield of a car."

With that, Harry reached into his pocket while watching Dumbledore. He withdrew a scroll and tossed it to Rufus to catch. Kingsley nodded his head and discretely pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was not having any part of it. She walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face. Harry looked back at her and smiled in a way that caused many in the area to freeze in any action.

"Thank you Harpy," he hissed. "We now have a reason for you to be arrested as well. Hear Auror, by the power invested in me by Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, I kindly ask you to place Molly Weasley in custody for assault of the new Duke of Gryffindor and Prince of Slytherin. We won't go into my Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff titles. Suffice to say, I am important in the land."

"As you wish Lord Potter," nodded Rufus as he placed cuffs on Molly and then took her wand. "She will be detained until you come back for her. With the titles you have from Her Majesty, your will shall be done. It's about time that the Queen got involved in some of this mess. We have been waiting for a while now for that to happen. Thank you for finally bringing some of the light back to our hearts."

"You can't just arrest people Potter," snapped Dumbledore. "Even with the muggle queen's authority, it doesn't play a role here in the wizarding world. You have no authority and no right to arrest people. You aren't even a part of the Auror department. You are nothing but a common criminal that deserves to be given the Dementor's kiss. If I have any say in the matter, it will be done soon."

"Well then," said Amelia stopping him. "It's a good thing that you DON'T have any say in the matter. I've already told you that you have no jurisdiction to place anyone under arrest as you were dismissed from all positions of power. As it is, we are seriously considering arresting you for obstruction of duty, slander, and malicious vocal and physical attacks on people of England. As it stands, if you don't disappear from my sight within the next ten seconds, I will have you arrested for trespassing. You no longer are welcome on Ministerial property. If for whatever reason you have legitimate business to attend to at the Ministry, you will send me an owl with your need. If I feel it is good enough, I will have you escorted without your wand to your destination."

Harry grinned at everyone as he stunned Fudge and with a flash of fire, he disappeared from their ranks. Molly was placed in cuffs, and Albus was forcefully evicted from the Ministry building. Harry knew it was a matter of time before the old fool had enough and attacked him. He also knew that it wasn't going to be long before he had to face off against Voldemort.

The duo landed in the prison and Cornelius was revived. The man took one look around and was amazed at what he saw. One look at Harry and he knew that he was stuck for a very long time.

"There is no privacy here for anyone," stated Harry waving his hand. "There is no escape as I have wards to stop all portkeys, magic, and apparition. You will be fed three times a day via food brought by a house elf. You will never see the elf. Therefore, you can't try and escape that way. The only magical person allowed in this prison is me. I'm not going to be affected by the magical drainage as I'm the one that created this prison. I have ways of watching what you are all doing. No one can get to you as no one knows where you are. You are hereby sentenced to life in prison. As you are here with all sorts of major lawbreakers both magical and not, it depends on how well you can handle yourself in a fight as to how long you will live."

"We have rights you know," hissed Cornelius. "You can't do to us what you are doing. The laws are in place for a reason Potter. You are not above the law. You have to do what you are told just like we do. You can't just abduct people and send them to prison. You have to give them a trial first. Only if we are found guilty can we be placed in prison. As I never attended a trial, you have to release me or the magic will force you too."

"As this is a time of war, I can have people arrested without a trial," snapped Harry as he sent a muggle murderer running with a well-placed stinging hex. "The Queen has given me permission to arrest anyone that is suspected of treason and crimes against humanity. I can always have Lucius Malfoy tell the courts of how much money he gave you. As one of the good guys, we can have your trial done with just my memories as well as his. Do you REALLY want to go that route? Your only bright side is that you are safer here than you are on the surface. Should Voldemort find you, you would have been killed as you have chosen to side with Dumbledore. At least here, you are going to live longer provided you keep yourself clean."

With that, Harry disappeared. He could have stayed and argued with Cornelius a bit longer, but he had things to do on the surface that needed his attention. He also had things in the works that he wanted to get done. Sometimes, there were many things all at once that pressed on his nerves. This time, he wanted to get some more of his allies to safety while checking with Elizabeth to see how things were going on the war effort.

He arrived back at the Ministry and waited as Kingsley brought Molly forward. She was still attempting to fight the obvious. Apparently someone had enough of her loud voice and silenced her with a well-placed hex. Everyone could still see her screaming at the top of her lungs, but was saved by not having to hear it.

"Has anyone seen Arthur, Charlie, and Bill?" asked Harry as he summoned Dobby. "The sooner that those three leave, the sooner we can get more things done when it comes to defending the innocent. We know that this building is in good hands as Amelia has gone through it with a fine toothed comb to weed out all supporters of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dobby can bring Molly to the prison. He is one of the elves that is allowed there to send food to the prisoners."

Dobby nodded his head before he snapped his fingers and caused Molly to slump to the ground asleep. The only thing that made prison life easier was that Harry had the prison divided between the sexes. The men couldn't get on the women's side and vice versa. There was a common area for both sexes to meet and talk. Harry knew Molly was a good cook, so she would be able to have a few more privileges than most of the other inmates.

"Dobby, make sure she understands that she has to act as cook for the inmates," said Harry. "She will have the private room at the very top for her personal use. If she messes up, she will be ejected from the room and sent to live with the others. As long as she cooks for everyone and behaves herself, she will get to keep that room."

"Dobby is doing it Phoenix," exclaimed the elf happily. "She is being knowing that she is walking a fine line. She is also being told that she better not screw up or she is being punished."

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry smiling at him. "Kingsley, you and Amelia need to find the three Weasley men and then the four of you need to get to P2. Once there, someone from base will meet and greet and give your duties. Rufus, I'm in a position to give you top control of the Auror Department as Amelia will be permanently the Minister for Magic. This comes from the Queen directly. Don't worry about your family. You will be able to visit them anytime you wish at P2. We will take care of them in your absence."

"I know Phoenix," assured Rufus bowing. "This is why I allowed them to go with you in the first place. Now that we have a few more people out of our hair for now, what are you going to do next? We need to know who is doing what and where."

Harry led them to the Auror's offices. He waved his hand and created duplicate boards that were also in the Palace and Oceana. He explained how the boards worked. Due to being in the Ministry where spies could get to them, Harry made sure that locations weren't listed. When everything was explained, Harry excused himself and apparated to the Palace. When he got there, he was greeted warmly by Elizabeth and the rest of the Royal family.

"Hello grandmother," stated Harry fondly hugging her. "I came by to see how things are going here. I also wanted to let you know that Molly and Cornelius are both in prison. From what Amelia proclaimed, Dumbledore isn't allowed to enter the Ministry building any longer. If he is caught, he gets arrested immediately. I have to get Ginny and Ronald to the new prison rather than leaving them where they can be rescued. I still have to claim Voldemort's wand. From there, I will move the Weasley men and Kingsley to Oceana so that we have more power behind us. Bill is a curse breaker and Kingsley is an Auror. I can assign Kingsley to the Palace if you like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Also having a cure breaker will benefit us if we have to get somewhere that has multiple wards surrounding it."

"I already gave you permission to do what you have to do in order to bring peace back to our land," assured Elizabeth. "You are doing a wonderful job in what you have taken upon yourself and I can find no fault in your actions. As of yet, you have not murdered anyone. You have damaged a few, but not murdered them. Even in war, you are making sure to take as few lives as possible. Get some of the others that you want taken down as soon as possible. Sirius has helped us in one aspect however."

"I know he has been going back and forth between here and Oceana," acknowledged Harry. "What did he do that has helped out so much? He is a powerful wizard for sure. He has lots of knowledge in different aspects of things."

"Thanks to him, we have managed to put some Death Eaters out of the picture," said Elizabeth with a smile. "Remus has been bringing in war victims to the palace and we have been accommodating them as we can. However, thanks to Sirius we have Igor Karkoroff and Antonin Dolohov out of the picture. I did mention that my marksmen were the best of the best. Sirius told us who they were, and they were seen torturing a family of non-magical people. My men put them down permanently. They will never torture another living soul."

"I wouldn't have thought that the Dark Lord would have let Karkoroff live," mumbled Harry. "He betrayed the Death Eaters to stay out of prison and went to the mainland to become Headmaster of Durmstrang. I know that the Dark Lord wanted him dead for his betrayal. Apparently he is better at hiding than I thought or the Dark Lord wanted him back to replace his dwindling ranks."

"We also received word from a young man name Krum," said Elizabeth knowing to not call Voldemort by his full name. "He said to tell you when I saw you next that he and his family are fully behind you and will send fifty of their Hit Wizards to work under cover in the British Isles to assist in taking down the two old fools. It was said that they would send more, but they feared that either of the two might turn their sight to Durmstrang Academy and they didn't want to thin out their own forces."

"That's completely understandable," said Harry. "Those fifty will do wonders. You can team them up with your marksmen and between them and the people working for me, they can assist in taking down the rest of the Death Eaters. My suggestion would be to have all troops not challenge either of the old fools. Leave them to me personally. You wouldn't survive either one. Both are powerful. Even without the Elder wand, Dumbledore has one hundred and fifty years of experience. I have to get back and get a few things done now. I need to figure out how to capture a snake and kill it. When that's done, one of the old fools will be slightly easier to kill if not as cooperative."

Elizabeth hugged the young mage before he flamed out to take care of business. He arrived at Azkaban Island and waited for the guards to acknowledge him.

"I'm here to take two of your prisoners to a new facility," said Harry producing scrolls from both Amelia and Elizabeth. "Ronald and Ginny Weasley are to be moved to a more secure location as we don't want people like Dumbledore rescuing them. I have a special portkey that will be placed upon them and I have all of the correct documents signed allowing me to do so."

The guards read the papers that Harry handed them before agreeing to the terms set. They sent two guards to retrieve the prisoners and then waited. Harry watched as the youngest of the Weasley horde was brought before them. Ronald went to speak, but Harry waved his hand and stopped him before he got the chance to start spewing more garbage.

"The Minister for Magic and the Queen of England has given me permission to send you to a new prison," he informed them. "You will be traveling by portkey that is especially made by me as I'm the warden and as it stands I'm one of a handful of people that even knows where the prison is. Before you get any ideas, the prison only allows one person with magic in it. That would be me. You will not be able to apparate, portkey out, or be rescued. You will get three meals a day and once every six months, you may or may not get a new uniform to wear. That is the extent of your good treatment. There are no cells as each prisoner has to fend for themselves. The only leniency that I gave was separating the men from the women. The only room where both sexes are allowed at the same time is the mess hall. You brought this on yourself. If you survive, you might be released in about twenty years."

With that, Harry placed a portkey on both of them and activated it. They were immediately sent to the mess hall where they were joined by Harry a moment later. He watched as both looked around with curiosity.

"You will notice that there are no dementors here," he said. "Your mother is head of the women's side as well as the cook. There is NO privacy here. You are able to be seen by anyone and everyone in the prison. Only the magic I placed will keep the men and women separate everywhere but here. You should also know that there are muggle murderers and such here. I would tread carefully if I were you. One wrong word to some of these people, and they will put you out of their misery. You will be joined by others soon enough. I have a few more people from your age group that will be sent here as well for their parts in the war."

With that, Harry waved both of them to their mother who hugged both tightly. He watched as she eyed him carefully but was smart enough to not say anything. War was a brutal time and even in prison, you didn't get the option of being safe from attack. Harry didn't want certain people killed, but they were here for a reason. He didn't tell anyone that certain people would be safe due to charms he put on them. Each prisoner had a special badge on their clothes. If you were a murderer, you wore a black badge. If you were a rapist, you wore a red one. If you were like the Weasleys that were in for crimes of treason and such, you wore a green one. All green badges were protected from those that were in the prison for murder.

Harry flashed away and went in search of the Weasley men. From there, he brought all three to Oceana and reunited them with Fred and George. The twins were ecstatic to be with their father and oldest brothers again. The five men went off to their wing and talked about what they would do to help Harry with the war and how they could make those that deserved it suffer. Harry showed Kingsley around the city and such. The older Auror loved every aspect of the place.

"Would you be willing to go and defend Buckingham Palace for me?" asked Harry. "You are one of the most powerful wizards we know. Elizabeth stated that she would abide by my decision as to who would be there to help protect the palace and those that live in that particular area. Your family is more than welcome to join you there. P2 is behind Ollivander's shop and that's where they are currently living. They all have special medallions that will allow them to safely go from P2 to the Palace. No one is a prisoner. They are more than welcome to go wherever they want. We just caution them to be safe as Diagon Alley is still a small battleground between the Order and the Death Eaters."

"Tonks has mentioned that," assured Kingsley. "She has been going around impersonating people here and there to get information. I have been passing it to Raven and he assured me that the information was being relayed here to Oceana. To answer your question, yes. I'll take the post as lead protector of Buckingham Palace and the Royal Family. I can be there within the hour after I visit my family."

Harry nodded and handed the man a special made medallion that would mark him as someone of importance. Those that wore a bronze knut were identified as those that were in Harry's group. They were allowed on P2. If you had a silver sickle medallion, you were allowed in P2 and Buckingham Palace. If you wore a gold galleon medallion, you were allowed in all three locations. Harry had explained all of this to those that were working with him. Amelia, the Malfoys, the Grangers, the Dursleys, the Royal Family, the Weasleys, the Tonks, Remus and Sirius, Kingsley, the Greengrass girls, the Longbottoms, and the four heads of house all wore a gold medallion. Everyone else was given silver or bronze depending on who they were.

Time was passing everyone by. There were things that needed to be done. In the days that followed, Harry had arrested and brought to the new prison people such as Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabb, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith, Terrence Higgs, and a surprise at Marcus Flint and Montague. Getting people like Borgan was easy as all Harry had to do was go to the shop and arrest the man for attempting to sell dark items to people. Harry watched on the mirrors as Ronald Weasley got his ass handed to him by some of the other inmates. Crabbe and Goyle literally beat him unconscious for running his mouth off at them. Ginny and Pansy got into a fist fight as well. Due to them wearing green badges, they were safe from the murderers, but they weren't safe from themselves. Molly and Cornelius were always sitting together trying to alleviate most of the concerns and problems. From time to time, Harry would send a note reminding them of the consequences should they attempt to harm the one bringing their food to them as well as reminding them that there was no escape from the prison.

Things were starting to work in favor of the members of Oceana. Harry was the one making sure that those that needed to be punished were and those that needed to be stopped were put down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'll stop here for this chapter. I still have about 5 more before this story ends. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been busy going back and forth between this story and Champions. Thanks for the support.


	11. Rescue of Friends

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 11 – Rescue of Friends**

Harry knew that it was time to get some of the students that were in Hogwarts to some other form of safety. He flashed to Hogwarts with Narcissa and sought out Minerva and Severus. He was able to get all four heads of house. So far even though he owned the castle, he was still able to stay mostly out of sight in case the wrong people found out about him going back and forth or overheard something that should be overheard.

"The school is shut down until the end of the war as we all know," he told them. "We need the help of some of the students in other places. Severus and Minerva can go back and forth between here and Oceana to assist where we need it. Of course thanks to your medallions, you can also go to P2 and Buckingham. Have Hannah, Susan, Blaise, and Lee all ready to head to P2. That will leave you with just protecting the muggle born families that we were able to rescue. It will be easier on you all too just mind the castle and such."

"Without having classes, we can assist you in rescuing more people form the war," said Minerva. "With the parents of those staying here around, we won't have to mind the children as much. The parents and other adults can do that for us. With minimal staff just to oversee the protections around the castle, all you would have to do is come once a month to power up the wards. It will make things so much easier for all of us all the way around."

"I can have the students that you named ready to move out within the hour," assured Severus. "We know that time is of the essence. We can also have certain students that were prefects and such come back and forth to assist with things if they need it. With Poppy here, you will always have a healer on hand to assist if someone gets hurt by doing something that they shouldn't. We want these people to stay say. St. Mungo's is still a neutral territory for all, so there are other healers around. Poppy can be OUR personal healer and she will be able to help everyone. She did train in the muggle world for a while also."

"Good thinking Raven," acknowledged Harry. "We can have people like Oliver and Katie go back and forth between all three places to assist the others will defense and such. Poppy can give you a list of healers that we might be able to leave where they are and come to one of our locations for us. We need one on P2 and one at both Buckingham and Westminster. That will help us out as we are already filling all places up with the more people we rescue. We already have Narcissa in Oceana so we don't need a healer there. She is a skilled Healer."

"The goblins are already working on building new residences for families near the Palace," stated Narcissa. "Griphook told me that they are able to enter an area and actually shrink a normal house down and move it. Depending on the size of the family that they are depends on the size of the house that they get. Each family that is rescued is given certain jobs to do to assist in defense, education, and other things that will benefit those that are staying in any of the locations."

"There is one thing that I will do here for Hogwarts," explained Harry. "I found a spell in the Peverell books. In it, the spell is designed to hide an area in plain sight. Only those that are wearing a certain medallion will be able to get to the location. It is a modified form of the Fidelius Charm. Once cast, it will make all people who knew about it forget where it is. They will still remember the place and that it exists, but it will be something similar to what the mages of Atlantis did. All magical folks and some muggles know of the lost city, but no one can find it except for the ones that the mages want to find it. I was planning on taking a few days and doing that to each of the three locations that are NOT on the bottom of the Ocean. No one can get to my city on the ocean floor unless I take them there and give them a special medallion that will allow them entry."

"What are you going to do about some of the people that are causing the worst of the problems?" asked Filius. "Are they going to be dealt with? We don't want to stay hidden for the rest of our lives. Something has to be done about those that are actually causing the war. We need to stop them as quickly as possible."

"I'm so glad that you asked that," smirked Harry. "I have Sirius and Remus both after certain people. Once they are caught, they will be brought to Amelia who will deal with them. From there, we go after a few more. I agree that the time for hiding and doing things on the down low are at an end. We need to show the other opposing teams that we are now a force to be reckoned with. As you know, the boards in the Head office will tell you who we are rescuing and who we have already dealt with. Each person that is part of my team will try and apprehend a certain person on the opposing teams. I already have Molly, Ginny, Ronald, and Cornelius in prison. Rita Skeeter is there also."

"Many of the teen Death Eaters that were on the mission have been caught and are at the bottom of the ocean," said Narcissa with a smirk of her own. "This will include Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lavender Brown, Borgin, Zacharias Smith, Terrence Higgs, and Montague. We have a few others that we have on the list that we want arrested or killed. All you have to do is watch the boards. The four of you are very skilled and can do what you need to do to assist us in this war. The more of them we stop, the better chance we have of coming out of the darkness and back into the light."

"Elizabeth is working hard to keep our troubles in Britain," Harry informed the four heads. "The more of them we take down, the less other countries will be exposed to our problems. As it stands, France and Bulgaria are working with us to assist in stopping the exposure. We are working with some powerful people to stop the shenanigans that Dumbledore and Voldemort are doing to show the muggles that magic is real. It's bad enough that many of the muggles that are being rescued and sent to live near the palace know. We are trying to keep the exposure in the British Isles as much as possible. All tourism is being banned until the fruition of the war to keep people who don't need to know from learning about what's going on."

"You really are working hard," stated Severus while listening to all of the accomplishments that the young mage was doing. "I think I can assist you in some of your endeavors. I'll work with what I have going on here to see about getting a few people out of the way for you. Some of the outer circle of Death Eaters will be sent to prison before long. Who do I call to take them to prison when we are ready for them to be transported?"

"Just call for Dobby or Kreacher to transport the prisoners," reminded Harry. "They are the only two house elves allowed near the prison. Both know that no matter what is said by the prisoners, that they are there for a reason and both will refuse to do anything other than drop off food or the next inmate. Also Fawkes and I can get the prisoners there as well. I'm the only human non convict that can get into and out of Ocean Prison safely. We don't want too many people having access to the prison as we don't want someone escaping. You all know me. I won't allow anyone to try and pull the wool over my eyes."

"So what are your plans for today?" asked Minerva. "Is there something that we can do to help you out today? It seems that you have so much going on. When was the last time that you actually slept a full night and got some actual rest?"

"If it's any consolation, I plan on taking the next few days off," assured Harry. "There are enough of you to keep things rolling in my absence. I have you all working with me for a reason. I'm not Dumbledore. I trust you all to do what you need to do to help us end this war. Information is never withheld and I refuse to keep secrets. So what I want you to do is send Blaise to Oceana to be with his mother. Send Hannah to P2 to be with her family and send Lee Jordan to Buckingham to be with his mum and dad. The sooner you get that done, the sooner I can take care of my business here in Hogwarts. Griphook will be by later with the needed medallions that will allow people into certain areas. If you would be so kind as to assign those you rescue to a location, I would be most appreciative."

Filius, Pomona, and Minerva nodded and headed out. Harry waited with Severus by his side for a few moments before he felt the teens leave the wards of the castle. He concentrated for a few moments until he felt them enter the area that they were supposed to be in. Blaise was taken to Oceana by Narcissa personally.

Once that was done, Harry entered the Great Hall and had Severus clear the room except for the four heads of house. Once that was done, he sat tenderly on the floor and centered himself. From there, he began to chant in Latin. Severus and Filius listened intently as both were fluent in the language. Minerva and Pomona knew enough of the language to understand what Harry was doing.

It wasn't long before a pentagram appeared on the floor in front of Harry. He stood and waved his hands and watched as water, soil, fire, a gust of wind, and the Baron appeared. Harry nodded to the ghost who understood immediately what he was doing there. The Baron was the only ghost powerful enough to survive the spell. He also knew that he was representing the element of Spirit.

Harry chanted again and watched as the lines of color left the pentagram and flowed throughout the castle. He waved his hands and his staff and the Elder wand appeared in his hands. He channeled his magic through both items and worked hard to push enough magic through them to have the spell take effect.

With a final yell, Harry began to glow pure white for a few moments before he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Severus went to assist him but was stopped by the Baron.

"You need to wait," explained the ghost. "He is fine. The magic has to settle first. If you get involved, you will undo what he has done, and possibly do damage to him in the process. Don't step into the circle. I will tend to him until the magic is done. He is currently in no danger or in any pain. There is one thing that you can do. Dolores Umbridge is on the grounds. She managed to sneak in before Lord Potter was done with the spell. She will need to be eliminated."

Severus nodded his head. Narcissa assured him that she would keep an eye out on him until the spell was done. Before he got to the door, Harry called to him.

"Kill her!" he whispered in a tired voice. "Her spirit will bind the spell to not only here, but to Buckingham and Westminster. I slightly altered the spell and all three locations are going to be hidden. Dolores Umbridge has to die to lock the spell into place. She is a danger to us."

Severus nodded and left the hall followed by Filius. Together the two men went on a hunt for a human toad. Neither man was stupid. They knew that the woman was more trouble than she was worth and decided that for once, they would end the threat. Neither forgot her tenure as professor. She tortured all students except a few select ones. She also made the lives of the other professors a living hell in the year she as there. Since her time back in the Ministry, she tried to push laws that stated anyone with creature blood was not allowed to have a job.

The two men scouted around and watched. Minerva and Pomona joined them shortly after and the quad went into overdrive in their search of the nemesis of the wizarding world. They wanted her punished as well for all of her misdeeds that she caused while being alive. Torture, theft, abuse of power, and a few other things were just some of the revenge sought for. It wasn't long before she was spotted and the quad made their way over to her.

"Dolores Umbridge, you are hereby under arrest for trespassing," called out Minerva. "You are to be brought before the owner of the castle where you will be dealt with. As Hogwarts is a separate entity, the Ministry and your supposed place within it have no bearing on what we decide to do here today. You are to come quietly and without your wand, or you will be seen as hostile and we will take action."

"You are nothing but an old fool," hissed Dolores in anger pulling out her wand. "You will all be arrested for threatening the Senior Undersecretary. I will see to it that each and every one of you received the Dementor's Kiss for this. I have the authority here and NOT you. My suggestion would be for the four of you to drop your wands and surrender."

"I've had enough of this," stated Severus through gritted teeth. "I'm so tired of people who demand things that they don't deserve that it makes me sick. Add in that you are still delusional, and you have some very aggravated people here. You no longer work for the Ministry of Magic and you have no authority to do anything. You are going to be taken to a spot here in the castle and you will be dealt with. Now drop your wand or I will sever your arm from your body. There are four of us and only one of you. We are all masters in certain areas and you are a walking toad. Add in that you have a dueling champion in your presence, and you will NOT win this fight. Now DROP YOUR WAND!"

Dolores had no intention of going quietly. She started firing hexes at the four that were standing in front of her. She thought that if she could divide them that they would fall easier to her. She didn't count on the four bonding together. The dour worked as a seamless team and went on both the defensive and offensive. The whole battle lasted all of about thirty seconds before Dolores was disarmed and bound. She was brought back to the Great Hall where Harry was still lying on the floor waiting for her life to finish the spell.

"Do as he asked now," said the Baron. "Harry needs to be released from the spell before you drain his core. She needs to die to activate the final aspect of the spell. Her blood must fall on the stones."

Severus pointed his wand at her neck and cast the Sectum Sempra spell. The head of Umbridge left her shoulders, and she fell in a flood of blood. The four heads of house watched as her blood was magically drawn to the lines of the circle. Once the entire pentagram was full, it flared in a brilliant gold light before the spell was done. Narcissa ran to Harry and ran her wand over him. She sighed in relief at her readings.

"He's going to be fine," she said as Dobby and Kreacher grabbed Harry and left with him. "He did more than he should have as usual, but for the most part, he is fine. Just ditch her body outside of the wards. Griphook will be here later with enough medallions to give one to everyone that needs one. Just give him an hour or so. Runners are already being sent to the other three locations so that they know to NOT leave their areas for right now. Other than that, this is done. Thank you all for your help today. We no longer have to worry about people trying to take over this location again."

Severus and Filius took to heart what Narcissa said. The Four Heads of House already had medallions, so they could come and go. Therefore, the two men got up and with a quick swish of their wands, sent the body of the dead toad out of the boundary of the wards. Both were disgusted at the thought that she was killed, but both were intelligent enough to know that it was needed. War was war, and they knew that they would have to kill people from time to time. Dolores was an enemy and her death was useful. It was even more needed if Harry called for the death of someone. All knew that Harry would rather not have to kill anyone.

It wasn't long before Griphook entered Hogwarts and handed Minerva and Severus a bag full of medallions. He showed the four heads what each one was for and where they went to. He waved his hand over the ones around their necks and watched in satisfaction as the magic took effect.

"These medallions are specifically for those that live in Hogwarts," he explained pointing to the bronze medallions. "The special medallions that you wear are designed for you to be able to have access to Oceana, P2, Buckingham, and Westminster. Very few people have those medallions. I also have a couple of boxes of medallions for the different locations. Phoenix was very adamant about people not overcrowding one place or another. Therefore, for those that need to go to a less crowded area, we have the medallions to allow them to move to the desired or needed location."

"I should go to Oceana and check on Phoenix," said Severus. "I know that the magic he did was extensive and I also know that the other two old fools felt the ancient magic when it began. We all know that there isn't anything that can be done about it. They can feel it all they want, but if they can't find it, that's their tough luck."

"While you are doing that, I will go and check on P2," said Filius. "Pomona, why don't you go and check on Westminster Abbey while Minerva checks on Buckingham Palace? This way, we can cover more ground. The sooner we ascertain that all locations are alright, the sooner we can relax and concentrate on other things."

"I can assure you that Buckingham Palace is safe and well," said Griphook stalling the party. "The Royal Family and the magical people sent to protect them are well. I went there first before coming here. If you are going to P2 and Westminster, perhaps you could save me a trip and deliver these sacks of medallions to the people for me. It would let me have more time to concentrate on my other duties. Phoenix doesn't ask for a whole lot, but when he does, we strive to make sure that we get it done as quickly as possible."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. When Severus arrived in Oceana, he looked around in awe at the beauty of the place. Petunia showed him around and even showed him where his quarters were if and when he decided to come to the city.

"Phoenix made sure that there was a fully stocked potions lab down here," she explained. "He said that he knew you valued your solitude and privacy as well as your love for potion making. Dragon and Athena have been working on a few potions to help us in the war, but we all know that you are the best of the best."

"Soon I will move down here," stated Severus with glee on his face. "How is Phoenix? I know he was practically unconscious when Narcissa had him brought home. Does he need me to make any potions to help him get on his feet? A Pepper Up Potion would do wonders for him."

"He is currently in his tub soaking in scented oils," assured Petunia waving away his concern. "There is food and fluids near him to snack on while he soaks and eases the muscles and such in his body. Dragon made sure that he had that potion and one to help boost his immune system. Between us, we have had him taking nutrient potions as he does tend to miss meals. However, he does what he does and even we have trouble getting him to stop from time to time."

"BINGO!" exclaimed Sirius. "I GOT YOU NOW! Hello Severus. I'm heading to the surface to get myself a Death Eater. Would you like to come with me? Between the two of us, we can take him out of this war. The fool is by himself and is causing trouble."

"Which member is it?" asked Severus. "Phoenix wants certain ones in jail for life and the others killed. If we can pick out a good one that is detrimental to Hades, Phoenix will be happier."

"Walden McNair is attempting to bully Ollivander," said Sirius. "IF we leave now, we can get to him before he causes too much trouble. Let's not forget that P2 is behind the wand shop and Ollivander is part of the defense. I know Phoenix cast that spell to hide all of the locations, but I don't want to take chances."

"I think we should head out then," nodded Severus. "The sooner he is out of the picture, the sooner we can breathe knowing we have an assassin out of the ranks of the Dark Fool! Are we allowed to apparate from here?"

"As long as you are wearing a medallion, yes," said Sirius. "Phoenix made sure we could come and go easier that way. He said, and I quote, you are not prisoners. You are more than welcome to come and go as you wish. I own the city, but I don't own you. However, if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back to life to kick your ass for leaving me."

"That sounds like something he would say," said Severus with a laugh. "Let's head out then. The sooner we get him, the sooner we can make trouble for the rest of the people involved in this useless war. I know that Phoenix wants some of the members of the Order to serve jail time for their sheep like qualities in following Dumbledore around. The more of them we get out of the picture, the less power he has."

With that, the two men clasped arms and together they apparated to Diagon Alley. When they got there, they quickly found McNair. He was busy trying to get around Ollivander's shields to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. He wasn't having much luck as Ollivander was older and stronger in magic than he was. Even still, the older mage was having a hard time.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can teach you a lesson?" asked Sirius with his voice full of contempt. "You want to fight so badly, then come and play with me. I have the power to teach you a lesson that you will never forget. You don't need to pick on a neutral. What will your master say when he finds out that you are threatening someone that was aiding both sides of the war?"

"I can guarantee that the Dark Lord won't be happy with you," said Severus. "Before you start spouting off about how I'm a traitor, I want you to save your breath. You will need it. The Dark Fool can't hurt me. I have no intention of going back to work for him nor do I intend to work for Dumbledore anymore. Neither of them have lived up to their word."

"I will kill you for leaving our Lord," hissed McNair in fury before stating to cast spells. "He will reward me for killing you Snape. If I can get black as well, he will reward me beyond my wildest dreams. With both of your heads on platters, it will weaken Potter and his games he is playing."

That was the wrong thing to say to both men. As one, they looked to one another and nodded. From there, it was game on. Both went after McNair with a bloodlust that wasn't seen by many on Harry's team. Both men loved and cared for Harry. To have someone like McNair threaten him was too much for the members of Oceana.

Many watching the fight would have thought that McNair would have the upper hand. He was part of the Inner Circle and was ruthless. He was formerly part of the committee that handed dangerous creatures for the Ministry. However, Sirius was a skilled dueler and former Auror. Severus was no slouch as he knew just as many dark curses as McNair did. In some cases, Severus knew just as much as probably the Dark Lord. That both men were seriously pissed at the man would have made many run. Their history as enemies was historical when they were in school. However, both men were working together and that would be a problem.

Members of the Order arrived as did members of the Death Eaters. Soon an all-out war was going on in the alley. People were getting hurt or dying on both sides. Sirius knew that it wouldn't be long before Dumbledore and Voldemort showed up to take part in the fight.

"We have to end this soon Severus," he hissed. "We can't challenge Dumbledore and Voldemort even with our combined knowledge and skill. Phoenix wants both of their heads and I won't rob him of that."

Severus nodded and the two men went to work to stop the most ruthless member still alive on Voldemort's team. It wasn't long before pops could be heard and Dumbledore and Voldemort put in an appearance. Soon the fight got really heated. Severus was watching for his chance. When the moment arrived, he turned from McNair and cast the cutting curse at Nagini. Voldemort screamed in rage as the snake's head separated from her body. At the same time, Sirius hit McNair with a Bone Crushing Hex to the head effectively killing the man where he stood.

As Voldemort went to kill Severus, a pop could be heard. Everyone stopped for a moment to see who the new arrival was. Harry stood there in all of his glory. He had his staff in one hand and the Elder Wand in the other. Voldemort and Dumbledore both stopped for a moment to view him. That was all the time that Harry needed. With a quick twitch of the Elder wand, he quickly disarmed the Dark Lord. He quickly turned to Severus and Sirius and with a wave of his staff, caused both men to disappear and reappear in Oceana. When he was done with that, he showed both older wizards the trophies he had on his person.

"I have all three of the Deathly Hallows," he said. "I have the Elder wand that I took from Dumbledore. I have the Resurrection Stone that I took from Voldemort. I have the Cloak of Invisibility that I inherited from the third brother. All three are on my person. Add to that, I have Merlin's wand in my staff as part of my inheritance."

Both Dumbledore and Riddle showed slight fear at Harry's words. All of those weapons were something that one person should never have together. The power that Harry had at his fingertips was something that would not be easy to overcome. Dumbledore tried to summon one of the objects only for Harry to laugh in his face.

"Let me make something quite clear to both of you," he said pointing to them. "None of the four objects that I named can be taken from me. I am of the blood and heritage. I now own the four most powerful wands on the planet. Today is not the day that I'm willing to put my magic to the test. I came and got what I wanted and now I must return home. You are both in my sight to end once and for all. The last Horcrux is gone."

"Not the one in your head," stated Dumbledore in glee. "Until you die, he can't die. It's thanks to you that he is still around causing problems for all of us. You have to die to end his tyranny. Until you die, the war keeps going. You are at fault here now."

"Are you really that stupid or deaf?" asked Harry sending a strong bludgeoning hex at the old fool. "Did you not hear what I said the last time I kicked your ass all over the place? The shard that was in my scar is GONE! The ancient magic of my bloodline destroyed it with the help of the goblins. Tom created seven Horcruxes and each one has been destroyed. The last bit is still with him and I know for a fact that he can't create another. It would kill him. We all know that he fears death. My advice to ALL of you would be to run away. The Ministry AND me are claiming Diagon Alley again. If ANY of you are seen here again, you will be arrested at best and killed at worst. This is your ONLY warning. NOW LEAVE!"

When the two didn't move fast enough for him, Harry hit both with a spell causing both to raise their brows in shock at the amount of power the spells had. It was then that both realized that Harry had the upper hand. Raising the Elder Wand, Harry cast the Phoenix symbol into the air. Soon pops could be hears as factions from Oceana and the Ministry arrived to help contain the situation. Knowing that they were beaten for now, Albus and Tom apparated away to plan to fight another day.

Once they were gone, certain members of the Death Eaters and Order were arrested. Dobby and Kreacher arrived to take the prisoners to jail. Harry assured Amelia that they would be held for one year or longer depending on what the Ministry and the Queen wanted. From there, he let Winky take him back home. There were other people that needed to be brought to justice. However, Harry didn't have the strength to do it at that moment. With a sigh, he went home to start his mini vacation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. There are 4 more chapters of this story. Next up, Amelia and company have had enough and go on the war path. Thanks in advance for reading. One a happier note, I now have the idea being worked on before I start writing for Out Of Space Potter. When I'm done with this story and Champions, I will begin working on it.


	12. Don't Mess with the Head of the DMLE

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 12 – Don't Mess with the Head of the DMLE**

Things were rapidly progressing in the world. With the Queen's support, they were starting to take out more and more of the Dark Lord's forces. They were just as ruthless as the Death Eaters when it came to making sure that the enemy stayed down and didn't get back up. Harry and company would go from time to time to learn how to shoot a gun or to work on their tactics. Amelia sent out some of her trusted Aurors to work with the group so that the Ministry workers could learn how to better defend themselves from attack.

It was proven that Dumbledore and Voldemort both were going off the deep end. They were escalating the war to deadly levels. Soon it was obvious that certain members of the Order of the Phoenix were told to take no prisoners when it came to Harry's group. It seemed to everyone that Dumbledore was more concerned about Harry stopping the war than Voldemort taking over the world. The destruction being caused by the two was steadily taking over the British Isles.

There were times when Harry would throw up his hands in frustration at the stupidity of the two older wizards. The fights in Diagon Alley were becoming a daily occurrence. Harry and company had to come in more than once to stop them from totally destroying the place. Every time that Harry would apprehend a criminal or stop a Death Eater, the goblins and the Ministry would award Harry the contents of that family's vault. Harry would always donate anything from a fourth to half of the vaults in question when that would happen to the Ministry to help with funds for more Aurors and Hit Wizards. Every now and then, he would just give the whole thing to the Ministry to help them out. He knew that once the war was done that the Ministry would need the funds to rebuild the magical community into a normal community.

One afternoon, the group was working on some things in P2 when Hagrid approached Harry. He was grinning from ear to ear as he held something in his hand. Amelia and Harry walked over to the friendly half giant and watched as he placed his item on the table in front of them. When Harry realized what it was, he gave a gasp and an excited whoop of joy. It took a few minutes for him to calm down to explain to Amelia what it was that he was so excited about.

"Hagrid, you are absolutely the most brilliant man I have ever met in my life," he told the man. "This, Amelia, is the traitor known as Peter Pettigrew. This is the man responsible for the deaths of my family. He sold out my parents to the Dark Lord and he is the reason that Sirius was sent to prison. As you can see, he isn't dead, so the charge of murder that Sirius was given is false. Peter is an unregistered Animagus. He cut off his own finger and fled into the sewers on the day that Sirius found and confronted him. The idea was that they would use Peter as EVERYONE would expect them to use Sirius. Their thoughts were that if they used Peter, they would be able to stay hidden longer as the Dark Lord and his cronies would go after Sirius. He betrayed everyone and sent the Dark Lord to my house within days of the Fidelius being cast."

"Are you sure that this rat is Peter Pettigrew?" asked Amelia examining the rat closely. "If what you are saying is true, then I can call what's left of the Wizengamot together and get your godfather's name cleared within the hour. From there, we can decide what we are going to do with this rat. Isn't this the rat that belonged to the Weasley family? I think I remember Susan mentioning that the boys had a rat and at one point Ronald was upset that it disappeared."

"The one and the same," stated Harry with glee. "Rats only live for about three years. Even magical rats don't live as long as this one has. Percy had this rat first for a couple of years. When he was made Prefect, his mother and father got him an owl and Ron inherited Scabbers. We are seven years later, and this rat is still alive. I swear on my magic that this is Peter Pettigrew. Athena, DMW, Sirius, Remus, and I all saw him the night he was confronted in the Shrieking Shack. If you want, I can accompany you to the Wizengamot and show you all. I have knowledge of how to make him transform and not be able to run at the same time."

"Let's go then," Amelia stated instantly. "The sooner that we get this mess done, the sooner we can get Sirius cleared and he can actually not have to worry about people trying to bring him in for a reward that technically doesn't exist. I've been trying for a while now to get people to listen to reason, but sometimes people are sheep and they want to follow someone. It's time for them to stop bleating and to act like responsible human beings."

Together, the Head of the DMLE and Harry went and waited as the summoned members of the Wizengamot were called. Once everyone was together, some of the people started to point and get upset over the fact that Harry Potter was standing in their midst.

"Let me remind you all that Harry Potter is NOT a criminal and never was," hissed Amelia in annoyance. "He has NEVER broken and laws and has been a model citizen of our realm. I would also like to remind you all that it's because of him that the war is not worse than it already is. Now, I'm going to use my positions as Minister and Head of the DMLE to bring the trial we are here for to the forefront of our purpose for today. Lord Potter, would you do the honor of telling everyone why we are here today?"

"Of course Madam Bones," agreed Harry quickly and with happiness. "We are here today to give testimony to the fact that Sirius Black was innocent of everything that he was accused of. Not only was he NOT the secret keeper of my parents, but he didn't murder Peter Pettigrew or those muggles. I come here today to give proof of my claims and I will consent to let any of you examine my evidence and reasoning."

"Do you know where Black is at this moment?" asked a member. "He should really be here if he is as innocent as you claim him to be. He should be here to prove to us that he didn't murder all of those people."

"I will not have him come here," countered Harry. "For all I know, you would all be waiting to ambush him. I happen to know that some of you work for Voldemort and some of you work for Dumbledore. Both factions would have any number of reasons for trying to take away my godfather. I will NOT allow that to happen. Therefore, if you can't take my word for it, then you can leave and the members that are interested in obtaining correct justice can prevail in your absence."

"You can't just walk in here and demand to do things," hissed a member from Amelia's left. "You have no power here and you have no right to make any demands on things. We know that there is a bounty on your head. If you want to act like a stuck up little shit, then I can just stun you where you stand and claim the bounty right here and now."

"You are more than willing to try," said Harry stopping Amelia from responding. "I have enough strength and power to stop both Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time. There is NO bounty on my head except for what Dumbledore placed. As you are probably NOT intelligent enough to comprehend, Dumbledore is now a wanted criminal by decree of Queen Elizabeth II. He is to be arrested at best and killed on sight at worst. Many of Dumbledore's supporters are being ordered to surrender and are being arrested where they are being brought to a new prison that is non-accessible to those that are not permitted to be near them. Azkaban is lost to us, but the new prison is not. So if I were you, I would shut up. I have permission from Her Majesty to hold and question anyone that challenges me. It doesn't matter who you are and how much money you have. So! Will you be intelligent and let us get on with what we have to do today? I do have a war to stop you know."

"One more derogative remark to Lord Potter-Gryffindor and you will find yourselves in a holding cell," hissed Amelia. "We are here today to see to it that justice is served and a past wrong is righted. Now all of you are to sit down, shut up, and listen. If I have to tell you again, I will dismiss you from this session after fining you heavily for your stupidity."

After Harry's venomous attack and Amelia's acid rebuttal to them, no one wanted to challenge the two most powerful people within the Ministry. The use of the name Gryffindor to Harry's title had something to do with it as well. It was common knowledge that Harry was from an Ancient and Noble Family. It was also known that Harry was the head of house of three of the Founders. No one wanted to challenge him as they knew he would win.

"The proof that I have obtained was due largely in part by Rubeus Hagrid," explained Harry once the crowd settled to listen to him. "As many of you know, he is one of the gentlest people on the planet despite his size. A few hours ago, Hagrid brought me the most wonderful present of all. He brought me the evidence I needed to clear Sirius' name."

Harry pulled out the cage with Peter in it and placed it on the floor. He waved his hand and the cage disappeared. With a second wave, the rat lying on the floor started to turn into a man. When the transformation was complete, Harry levitated the man to the chair and waited as Amelia had the chains wrap around him to bind him from doing magic and to the chair.

"This man is Peter Pettigrew," said Harry pointing at said man and pulling out his wand. "I swear on my magic that this is the true Peter Pettigrew that supposedly was killed by Sirius Black."

The Wizengamot watched with baited breath while the oath took place. When it was over, Harry waved his wand and cast a Lumos spell to show that he still had his magic. The crowd was awed that Harry would do something like that. They knew he was powerful, but no one could get away with making that particular oath and not lose their magic if they had lied.

"This man is an unregistered rat animagus and is the one that betrayed my parents to the Dark Lord," said Harry walking over and lifting Peter's sleeve to show the Dark Mark. "He used a Bombarda Spell to blow up the street. Then he cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and escaped into the sewage system. Sirius was so shocked that Peter got one over on him that he started laughing and that is how the Aurors found him. For twelve years, this man has been living as the pet rat of the Weasley family. I have photos that show him with certain family members."

Harry produced the photos and passed them around for the members to view. It clearly showed that Peter in his rat form was with Percy and then Ron and different times throughout the years. Harry stood and waited with baited breath while the members started to discuss their issues.

"This man must be arrested and sent to prison," said Tiberius. "He can't be allowed to harm more people than he already has. I move to clear Sirius Black of all charges. As he is with Lord Potter, I suggest that we call off the hunt for him and allow him to live in peace. We had heard that he was dead at one point, but I knew him when he was a lad and with him anything is possible. I personally would like to apologize for believing him capable of such a dastardly deed."

"I'm sure he accepts your apology," said Harry. "Where I live, we have the means to watch things with ease. Being a descendant of the Peverell Family, I was able to use the family magic to create viewing mirrors where I live so that I could keep an eye on the actions of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Right now, Sirius and Remus are watching this session of the court. Not only can they see you, but they can hear you as well. If it is alright with Madam Bones, I will escort this prisoner to the approved prison by Her Majesty."

"By all means Lord Potter," said Amelia grinning at him with delight in her eyes. "Take this rat to where you need to take him and let him rot for the rest of his life for what he has done. Is there anti animagus wards on the prison?"

"Good gracious yes," exclaimed Harry to the assembly. "It is how I'm able to keep Rita Skeeter there. Once you are in the prison, there is only one way you can come out. That is with me getting permission from Her Majesty AND Madam Bones to release the prisoner. One more thing before I go. To those of you that actively support Voldemort, be assured that I will be coming for you. For those of you that seriously support Dumbledore, I would suggest that you rethink your options. If you are caught anywhere near the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, I will personally be placing you in jail. I have every I dotted and t crossed giving me permission to do so. You have been warned. Good day to you all."

With that, Harry grabbed Peter and flamed out of the room. Amelia looked around and saw amazement in the eyes of the honest folk and fear in the eyes of the dishonest ones. She even saw a few lost in thought. She figured that they were taking Harry's words to heart. At the moment, all she had was suspicions. At this time, they couldn't prove anything one way or the other. She left the courtroom and used her medallion to get to Buckingham Palace.

That evening, when the Ministry of Magic closed for the day, Amelia used her positions to activate some new laws that were approved by the Queen of England. After her conversation with Elizabeth, she was now fully allowed to pass a law that stated that all members of the Ministry of Magic must bare their arms to be checked for the Dark Mark. Anyone that was branded was to be immediately arrested and held until a trial could commence. Amelia had Susan and Alistair come in to assist with this as they both knew the names of those that were on the Death Eater list. Thanks to the Malfoys and Severus, Amelia had a good many of the active inner circle Death Eaters that she could work on apprehending.

Messages were sent to each and every person that was an employee telling them that it was mandatory for them to appear at the Ministry at eight on the nose. Anyone not appearing would be automatically placed on the arrest list until they gave a good reason as to why they didn't appear. It was time for them to catch a few more Death Eaters and if possible, a few more members of the Order. Tonks and Kingsley were there to assist with the members of the Order as they were former members themselves. Harry was there under an Invisibility Spell to insure that nothing could go wrong.

Each employee was told that they were to meet in the Atrium. At eight thirty, Amelia nodded to Kingsley who shut down the floo panels and then waved his wand to create anti apparition wards on the Atrium. Together with Amelia, Susan, and Tonks, they started to check each member for the Dark Mark. Amelia wasn't worried about the Department of Mysteries as Harry had already made a sweep through it to search for members inside. There were some Unspeakables in the crowd, but they would have to be checked just like everyone else.

Each member was summarily sent through the check point. There were a few people missing from the Atrium that was immediately placed on the wanted list. Augustas Rookwood was the only Unspeakable that was placed on that list as he was formally arrested for passing on information to the Dark Lord from within the Ministry itself. Pius Thicknese was also issued an arrest warrant for non-attendance.

Things were running pretty smooth until Jugson was to pass by Susan. It looked like he was going to bully his way through until Susan surprised him by hitting hit with a Bludgeoning Hex to his stomach. Angrily the man stood and pulled his wand on her and was about to curse her when Amelia intervened and the fight began. Tonks and Kingsley were to continue with the checking of people while Amelia and Susan dealt with the problem.

"You are now under arrest for trying to harm a minor and heir of the Bones family," hissed Amelia as she hit him with a powerful hex. "She was doing what she was told to do and you felt that it was alright to attack my niece. How stupid are you to attack the niece of the Minister? If you felt that she was going to be a pushover, then you have another thing coming. She has been taking classes from Lord Potter all of these months and is VERY capable of taking care of trash like you."

Susan hit the man with a powerful stunner and watched with interest as he slammed to the floor unconscious. Amelia left the man lying there while she and Susan went back to allow the members of the Ministry to enter and begin their work for the day. However, things weren't as they were supposed to be. While Harry was busy transporting a couple of members to jail for being faithful to Dumbledore, Jugson stood up after being revived by someone and hit Susan with a Bone Breaking Hex. The younger woman hit the floor screaming. Amelia saw red and went on the offensive.

The two battled hard and long. Jugson trained with the Dark Lord and knew powerful dark spells, but Amelia was both the Minister AND Head of the DMLE. She knew what she was doing and she did it with gusto. The others were busy keeping the few people that were standing there safe from the flying spells while Tonks was busy protecting and trying to comfort Susan. Susan however, surprised everyone when even through her pain; she lifted her wand and cast a Severing Charm on Jugson's wand arm causing the appendage to fall to the floor. From there, Amelia hit him with an identical charm to the neck causing his head to separate from his body.

"Let that be a lesson that you should NEVER mess with the Head of the DMLE," hissed Amelia as she walked over to Susan. "The members of the Bones family are quite capable of making an amazing team. Auror Tonks, please take Susan to her residence and have the Healers tend to her. Have the bill sent to the Ministry so that they can get paid for their work. We want her back on her feet as quickly as possible."

When she was done giving her orders, she turned as saw that Harry was taking a couple more members of the Order to prison. Hestia Jones was arrested as was Mundungus Fletcher and Dedalus Diggle. She looked on with scorn as she saw Thorfinn Rowle standing there with Moody's wand pressed against his throat.

"Take him to the Wizengamot Chambers," she instructed. "Once we are done there, we will more than likely send him through the Veil. I have no time for those that murder innocent people for sport and fun. While I don't like killing people, this is war and it's time we start putting some of the opposition out of the way. Either they will be killed, or they will be sent to prison. Lord Potter, I expect you, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, and Madam Longbottom to sit in your spots as Head of your families. If Lady Longbottom can't attend, then allow Lord Neville to take her place."

"As you wish Madam Minister," said Harry with a grin as he waited for those stated to arrive. Within moments Lucius, Neville, Draco, and Luna appeared and were ready to go. Harry raised an eyebrow at Luna, but she quickly explained that she was here to represent the Lovegood family. Amelia and Harry both shrugged and allowed it.

Before they could really convene the doors opened and Remus Lupin walked in with a huge grin on his face. He was followed by Hagrid who also had a grin on his face as he held the one werewolf that had terrorized so many people in the past. Fenrir Greyback was trussed up like a Thanksgiving Day turkey. The ensemble was complete with an apple in his mouth. Hagrid hefted his large arm and threw the werewolf to the floor.

"This idiot decided to attack Hagrid while he was working on a sick unicorn in the Forbidden Forest," said Remus. "I just so happen to be scouting in the forest for members of the factions of the war when I noticed Hagrid. I went there to assist him if I could and out of the blue, this idiot jumped on us and tried to kill us."

"We have been after this mangy mutt for some time," said Harry as Hagrid gave the wolf a kick to keep him still. "What happened next? It's obvious he didn't put up too much of a fight as neither of you look any worse for wear. Did you two get help from someone or did you do it alone?"

"Hagrid did most of it," said Remus. "He literally picked Fenrir up by the scruff of his neck when he was about to rip my throat open and shook him so hard that the mutt lost consciousness. It seems that with everything happening with you picking out members of the two opposing teams, that Fenrir decided that it was time to act on his own and break away from the Dark Lord to keep from being caught. We all know that now the Dark Lord has a bounty on his head."

"Then I suggest that we give him the head," said Luna with a look on her face that surprised many. "He didn't mention the rest of the body and it's time to put this dog to sleep permanently. I say we just chop off his head and have it delivered to the Dark Lord and be done with it. This is one more criminal that will try and kill us all if he can out of the way. I say just be done with it. There is no need to hold a trial for him as we all know he is guilty. I honestly think we are wasting our time with some of these others as well. I say just give them the Truth Serum and ask if they are a willing Death Eater. If they say yes, then push them through the Veil of Death."

"As much as I hate to agree, I think she is right," said Harry with a sigh. "You all know that I don't like to kill if I can help it. However, I think Luna has hit the proverbial nail on the head. Her idea is sound even if it is a bit morbid. It's time to stop being so lenient on these people. They are suspected. They have the Dark Mark. There is only one person with the Dark Mark that I know that doesn't follow the dark ways. Severus told me that to become a Death Eater, you either have to murder someone or rape them. Usually it involves non magical people. Severus is an exception as he was marked for his skill in potions. Even he can't get around my questioning when I set the spells on him."

"We do have permission from Her Majesty to take back our country in any fashion possible," said a thoughtful Amelia. "This is a time of war and all criminals can be subjected to the war time style of questioning. If we do this quickly, we can make ourselves more comfortable for the near future. I hate to say it Phoenix, but it might be time for you to challenge the other two leaders and end this war once and for all. Dumbledore is still out there as is the Dark Lord. I know that you are working on diminishing their ranks, but if we knock off the leaders first, then we will have a somewhat easier time of finding the minions. We can make a wide sweep and bring in any known Death Eater. Those that are in the Order of the Dumb Bird can either surrender and reestablish themselves into society, or find themselves in prison for a very long time."

"We can always pay the goblins to help us," said Harry. "Give them an equal share of the claimed vaults, and we can make sure that we capture the opposing factions faster. Right now, I have France, Italy, Spain, and Portugal all asking us to house their most lethal criminals. This consists of both magical ones and non-magical. I have been working with those countries for about three weeks. They pay us handsomely each month to house and feed their criminals. That no one can get to them to break them out is a bonus in our books. I say let's get this show on the road and see about ending this war."

"First and foremost, we need Rowle dosed with Veritaserum," stated Amelia. "From there, we will ask what he had to do to become a Death Eater. When he tells us that, we will send both him and the mutt through the Veil. I don't want blood on the floor of the Wizengamot. Therefore, I am not going to chop off his head and send it to the Dark Lord. We will just end his life the easy way."

With a nod of her head, the court appointed potions administer placed three drops of Truth Serum on Rowle's tongue. Once his eyes glazed over, Harry cast a truth spell around the man in case he was able to get past the serum.

"Thorfinn Rowle, are you a Death Eater?" asked Amelia. "If so, did you take the mark willingly or were you coerced into it?"

"Yes," said Rowle. "I am a Death Eater and I'm proud of it. I took the mark willingly and I killed a family of muggles to get my mark. I would do it all again if I were given the chance. You are all weak and worthless. Even though I may die today, my master will rank supreme. He will kill Harry Potter and will rule the world unopposed by anyone."

"There is nothing more we need to know," said Harry. "I suggest that we escort our prisoners to the Veil and take care of business. I have a home to get to and plans to make. The longer I'm here, the more time Dumbledore or Voldemort has to cause mayhem and problems for everyone else. I suggest that we take care of the trash quickly. Hagrid, would you be kind enough to carry the prisoners for us? They will have a hard time getting away from you and your strength."

"Of course," answered Hagrid as he bent down and punched Fenrir knocking him out completely before turning to Rowle and doing the same. "We can always wake them before we push them in. This way, they won't get away so easy."

Nodding, everyone watched as Hagrid picked up both and they headed to the Veil Room. Amelia quickly enervated both prisoners before she instructed the Unspeakables to push them through. When that was done, Harry promised to send a reward to Hagrid for his work. From there, he grabbed Luna and Remus and returned home. Amelia smiled at everyone else before she went about her business. She had reports to send to Elizabeth regarding the information that she got from Harry regarding the Death Eaters. She was sure that Harry sent her the information, but she wasn't going to take the chance. Better to have the reports twice than not at all. Yes times were starting to make more sense now that all of the forces of life were working together to stop the war.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop. The story is starting to come to an end. Therefore, there won't be that many chapters left. Thanks for the support.


	13. I Quit!

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 13 – I Quit**

Time works in mysterious ways when you are busy. This was not untrue for Harry and his friends. With the assistance of Amelia and Elizabeth, he was making steady headway in stopping the armies of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. The prison was rapidly filling up and expanding as other countries paid Harry and his group to house the worst of the worst. Being where they were located, they didn't have to worry about them escaping.

Harry wasn't too concerned about the prisoners. If they got into fights, they were to heal on their own unless it was something serious. Harry kept a close eye on people like Molly who was in charge of cooking the food and stuff. She was allowed to do a little more than the normal prisoners as she had to cut and slice and all the extras that went with cooking. Ginny became invaluable to her mother in this endeavor. She never strayed far as some of the men were making crude suggestions of what they would like to do to her. Some of the more masculine women were doing the same.

Harry had to step in and allow Molly to have a wand and a small bit of magic to help her keep up with the cooking of the food and cleaning. He sat her down to explain to her that she was needed for this purpose and why he chose her. He wanted her to understand that this was a special privilege that she was getting and not a way for her to cause more problems.

"I may not like what you did and tried to do to me," he told her pointing a finger at her. "However, you are the only one that I know that can actually get the meals together for this many people. I may allow Ginny to have a wand designed to help with the cooking and cleaning, but they will not be able to be used to get out of prison. I can and will limit how much magic you are allowed to do with your wand and will eventually do the same for Ginny. I will not allow her to be sexually violated either. That is the ONLY allowances that I'm giving to you. Were it not for my kind heart, I would leave the two of you to your fates and wash my hands of the situation. Even someone like you knows that I would never allow that to happen."

"I would appreciate ANY help that you are willing to give," admitted Molly with honestly lacing her words. "You have EVERY right to not trust me and some of my family. We did bad things to you and would probably still try were we not here. However, you are still good enough to make sure that Ginny and I are safe from harm here. We deserve our punishment and we will do what we are supposed to do. It is more than we deserve. All I can promise is that we will do what we are supposed to do. Who knows what the future will have in store for us. At least we are safe here and not on the list of those that would kill us for who we are and what we have done."

"I'll make sure that you have some more privileges soon if you continue to behave yourself," said Harry pointedly. "Just know that you are here for most of your life and there is no way in hell that we are allowing you to leave any time soon. We are still working on bringing down both sides of the war. You need to understand that I am NOT the bad guy here. Once the war is done, we may consider other options, but for now, I consider you to be an assistant warden. You will have enough magic in your wand to do mild spells to protect. However, the main function of your wand will be to cook and clean. The wards on the prison stop any form of escape. The location of the prison is only known by me and a couple of select people. Not even Dumbledore or Voldemort can get access to this prison. That is how well my family magics have it hidden. There is one last warning that I'm going to pass. If ever something should happen to me, due to a plot of some kind, then you all die here. Without me, there is no more food coming in. Without me, the spells fail and you all drown as none of you will make it to the surface in time. Be warned that only you and maybe Ginny in the future will have any kind of magical abilities at all."

"I understand and will do my best to keep the prisoners in line," stated Molly. "At least we are safe and such down here. I like the views as well. Knowing that we can't be killed by the Dark Lord or anyone else bent on revenge is a nice feeling. I promise that I will NOT let you down. I could use the help of Ginny. I know I don't have the right to ask, but the sooner you get her a wand, the sooner she will be able to help me better. At least the women's side of the prison is clean. I can't do much about the men's side, but I can make sure that our side is in order."

"Don't worry about that," explained Harry. "I sent a message to the prisoners that once a month I would be coming in and making sure that they have no choice BUT to clean their side. I will not tolerate filth even if it is in a prison where survival isn't expected. In this, I can make sure that those that I'm watching stay safe from illness and disease. I know enough healing magic to cure things. All will work out as it's supposed to. I know you have some knowledge of potions and healing. If you notice something that we can provide potions for, just send me a signal on the board I'm going to place in your quarters. Write what you need on the board and I will see about getting it sent to you. The potions will already be made. That way I don't have to worry about you trying something. As it stands, I will get Severus and Draco to make a bunch of healing potions that are designed for both magical person and muggle alike."

Molly looked relieved to hear that. She knew that some of the prisoners weren't all that healthy due to poor hygiene and such. She knew that illness could spread with something as simple as a sneeze. She was determined to make sure that even though they were in prison, that they would be alright and actually live even if it was limited.

"I'll also make sure that you get some form of reading materials and activities," said Harry bringing her attention back to him. "It's my opinion that the more time that people have on their hands, the more time they can plot on how to kill one another. I want as little bloodshed as possible. Make sure you keep an eye on the eating utensils and such. The more knives and forks you lose, the more murders you have on your hands."

Molly nodded as Ginny sat there with a thoughtful look on her face. She too could see the benefit of giving the prisoners something to do. She was worried that she would be harmed. With Harry giving her a slight way to defend herself while having something to do other than staring at the water all day, she would gladly be happy to work on cleaning and such.

Ronald was a totally different story. Every time he saw Harry, his mouth would get him into trouble. Not matter how many bludgeoning hexes he received, he would still spout off bullshit when Harry entered the prison to check on things or to remove the dead bodies. Even Molly was unable to control her son's mouth. Harry had to eventually hex him to the point that he couldn't speak to or about Harry anymore.

During the time that passed since Harry hid the safe spots, things were starting to improve for those that followed under his guidance. Diagon Alley was no longer a war zone thanks to the combined efforts of Oceana, Elizabeth, and the Ministry. The Queen's army was always out and about taking down Death Eaters with quiet efficiency. The British Isles were ravaged due to the war between Dumbledore and Voldemort, but Harry and company was determined to see that the land bounce back. Thanks to the combined efforts of Elizabeth and Harry, the werewolf population was culled back by an immense proportion. Those few that were still around were quite skilled at hiding or fled the Isles before they were caught and dealt with.

It was on a day where Harry was taking a breather from all of the work he was doing when a summons from Amelia came through. Immediately, he flashed to the Ministry and upon arrival, he could see pretty much an all-out warzone going on in the Atrium. Amelia spotted him and hurried to his side.

"Dumbledore somehow got back into this building and is causing problems again," she explained. "We are working hard to get him out, but we just don't have the manpower. We have tried everything that we know, but so far, it isn't working. We need your help. Dawlish is also going crazy and we don't know why. He doesn't seem to be under any influences, but he is sending spells at everyone for no apparent reason."

"He always was hotheaded, and a loose cannon," mumbled Harry surveying the scene before him. "I see that he is acting on his own steam. He isn't under the influence of anyone or anything. He basically is just adding fuel to the fire and is acting like a vigilante. I already have other business to attend, so I can nip both things out at the same time. Just give me a moment to figure out how I'm going to do this."

Harry studied the scene a bit more before he went into action. Thicknese was already bleeding from a wound to the neck and Harry was sure that the man wouldn't live beyond the next few minutes. Dumbledore was watching Harry with a devious intent. Harry glared back at the old wizard before making up his mind what he was going to do.

"STOP!" he yelled and had the satisfaction of seeing most of the fighters halt in their spell casting. "As spokesperson of Queen Elizabeth II, I demand that all Aurors stand down for the moment. John Dawlish, you are under arrest of breech of protocol. You are also under arrest for making it your goal to cause problems for the Ministry of Magic and for Britain. This is considered treason and will get you a life sentence for that. For those of you that are part of the Order of the decrepit old goat's rule, I suggest that you hand over your wands to the Aurors and get yourselves ready for arrest. I don't have time for this stupid war anymore. It's time that we take our land back from power hungry megalomaniacs like Dumbledore and Voldemort. I have had enough of this nonsense to last me a lifetime."

"You have no power here Potter," hissed Dumbledore in glee. "I was hoping that you would come out and let me kill you once and for all. You are a thorn in my side and a bane to my existence. You should have died like I wanted you to all those years ago when Tom tried to kill you. I can fix that all here and now. Thank you for making this so much easier for me."

Harry waved his wand and sent the old mage flying through the air to crash into the wall. Dumbledore slid to the floor unconscious. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't stay that way for long, so he went into action to get his job done for the day. He was furious that his off time was interrupted and was determined to see this bit of unpleasantness ended quickly.

"I want all Order members arrested and held," snapped Harry to the Aurors. "I want their wands snapped. Have them set up in magical suppression bracelets while I get rid of the old fool. I would kill him outright, but he is still able to be used at the moment. I have plans for this old fool and he can still cause problems for me. My goal is to lead him around by his nose for a while. He can still challenge the Dark Lord and cause problems for the other idiot."

Waving his hands in a complicated gesture, he sent Dumbledore out of the building. He explained to Amelia that while he was doing that, he placed a tracer on Dumbledore so that he would know at all times where the old man was. When she voiced her concern that Harry had let him go, he told her not to worry and assured her that he had the situation completely under control.

"I will take him down at the same time that I take down Voldemort unless they do something that changes that plan," he explained patiently. "Once the three of us start fighting, there will only be one winner. I still have a few things I need to study before I can actually fight the two of them at the same time. I have something in mind for them that will make the world a better place once they are out of our hair."

"Phoenix!" called Tonks. "Thicknese is dead. What do you want me to do with his body? He was part of the Dark Lord's group as he is marked."

"Just find a place outside and bury him," said Harry without emotion. "Amelia, you really need to go through this place and get rid of all members of Voldemort's party. With him being here, there may be others that you have missed. I don't want to tell you how to run the Ministry, but this is something that you should have already dealt with. I was actually ordered by the females of my city to take the day off and here I am working. Grandmother Elizabeth will be giving me the sharp edge of her tongue for this one."

"I know," she mumbled. "I actually am very sorry for taking your day off away from you. I don't know how I missed him. I thought I got them all. I guess we better go through everyone again and check. Making it a weekly job probably wouldn't go amiss for now. There is no telling when some of the Ministry employees will turn to Voldemort and get marked. I'll arrange for each department to be checked immediately. I'll start in the Auror department personally and make the sweep throughout the building from there. I'll even check the Department of Mysteries. I don't want any more Death Eater infiltrating this building. It's one of the few buildings not under the command of Dumbledore or Voldemort and I intend to keep it that way."

"Please see that you do," said Harry with a sigh. "Now that the other areas are protected, I find myself with other things that I need to do so that I can ensure that we win. I know that the Ministry is capable of dealing with bullshit. I do have to go however. Severus and Minerva are calling me to Hogwarts. They must have something to tell me or want something. I better get over there and make sure that nothing bad is happening."

Amelia nodded to Harry and turned to take control of the situation. Harry grabbed three of the prisoners and flashed them to jail. Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and John Dawlish were three new residents of Ocean Prison. Harry dropped them off and told them to report to Molly Weasley for their duties. From there, he flashed away and appeared at Hogwarts. Once there, he sought out Minerva and Severus.

"Raven?" he asked upon finding the four heads together and chatting quietly. "What's going on? I had to step into the Ministry and deal with Dumbledore. Things got a little out of hand for Amelia and she sent a summons for help. From there, I took three more prisoners to jail. What's going on here? Please tell me that it's nothing serious. I have too much to do already and I'm supposed to be taking the day off."

"It's nothing serious," assured Severus. "Minerva and I would like to move to Oceana now. Filius and Pomona will stay here in Hogwarts and keep the castle under close observation. We are working on moving some of the residents of Hogwarts to the new homes being built by Buckingham. Once we have them done, they are going to move people out as there is room. It's in our best interest to let this castle empty out before we attempt to rescue more people and place them here. This is supposed to be a magical school after all."

"You should know by now that all four of you can come to Oceana whenever you wish," said Harry confused. "I'm thankful that Pomona and Filius are going to stay here and keep an eye on things. I don't understand what it is you want from me? You certainly don't need my permission to move to Oceana."

"Well, I want in on the whole fight," said Minerva. "I'm quite capable of working with others and coming up with plans to assist in the fight against the two old idiots. I don't want to have to hide that much longer. Like you, I don't want to be a prisoner. If you can go out and risk your neck all the time then so can we. Filius will begin working on some things from Hogwarts with the help of Pomona. Severus and I will work with you from Oceana. We want to end this war so that we can start building our land back. Just because I am a teacher doesn't mean that I can't be effective in a fight."

"It's your choice," reiterated Harry. "I will NOT tell you no. I will just tell you to be careful. The boards that Athena created are working wonders to help us know who is in prison and who is dead and so forth. We can do this. I have no doubt that Raven will want to get to his potions lab and start working on new potions to help us defend and such."

"Well, you had better get back to Oceana," said Severus with a grin. "I know that you probably want to go relax. It's time for the rest of us to take a more effective stand in the war. I actually had fun teaming up with Sirius and fighting with McNair. I look forward to being able to do it again. Once we have more of the key players out of the situation, we can always all retire and do what we do best."

"As it stands, Thicknese is dead and we have Hestia Jones, Diggle, and Dawlish in prison," said Harry. "I was taking care of that when you called. I would love nothing better than to go and get a soak in my tub and think of ways I can play both Dumbledore and Voldemort against one another. If either of you can think of anything, just let me know and we can see about getting it done. I would love to end this sordid affair once and for all."

"I'm sure we can come up with something," said Severus. "Why don't you go back and get in the tub and I'll go and scout around Diagon Alley. If I can pick off a few minions of either order, I'll do so. Other than that, I will just see who is doing what and keep an eye on the situation."

"Oh good," said Harry. "If you are going there, you can do me a favor. I need you to stop by Ollivander's and tell him that I need a wand that will only allow someone to cook and clean with it. I'll personally add a few spells to allow the wand to do things like stinging hexes or Impedimenta. Molly is worried that some of the men in the prison are after Ginny. The girl has been hiding in the female side of the prison and hasn't come to meals and such. I also need things like books and games and such for the prisoners to occupy their time. Maybe Minerva can go and get all of that. I need muggle books and cards and such so that they can do something other than kill each other."

"Sirius did tell me that almost on a daily basis they are murdering someone," said Severus. "We know that it's all on them if they do it, but I'm sure it's getting tiresome for you to keep having to remove the bodies all the time. I know that the prison is making money for housing prisoners from other countries, but something has got to give. Maybe you can alter the wards and make them stay in their cells for at least twelve hours a day and give you some peace and quiet in between."

"That might not be a bad idea," admitted Harry. "I can look into that in the next few days. I better go before someone notices that I'm missing and begins to worry. I have no doubt that Remus knows I'm here as he is monitoring the mirrors at this time. We all know that he doesn't really tell anyone where I am or what I'm doing. However, it would be beneficial to my ears to get back home just in case someone else notices that I'm not there."

Laughing, the trio split up and went about their business. Minerva joined Harry shortly after in Oceana and Petunia, who was giving Harry an earful, paused in her rant to lead the older woman to her quarters. Minerva asked Petunia to not be so hard on Harry as they asked for him to go to Hogwarts. Petunia sighed and nodded.

"He was supposed to be taking a nap or reading," she said. "I swear sometimes I wish I had magic so that I can stick him to a chair or something and threaten him with a spell if he moves. He is so busy thinking about everyone else that he has lost six pounds in weight. He doesn't eat all that well and I am going to hit him upside the head if he doesn't start slowing down a little bit and seeing to his own needs."

"While I agree that he does need to eat and sleep more, you can't fault him for going to assist the other areas when they need it," said Minerva reasonably. "He is the one that can stop the two dark fools the easiest. I happen to know that he has a plan for putting an end to all of this very soon. It's just taking time for him to get all of his thoughts in order. He still has some studying he wants to do before he actually goes through with the plan. Once this war is over, he will be glad to only have to worry about dealing with the inmates in the prison from time to time. With other people knowing how to contact him, he can easily work with Amelia to deal with other countries."

"I know in my head that what you are saying is nothing but the truth," remarked Petunia. "My heart and mother instincts tell me something totally different. With you here, maybe he will slow down just a little bit. All I want is for him to actually eat and sleep. I know he has to deal with the situations as they arise, but that doesn't mean he can't take care of himself in the process."

"Now that is something that I will work with you on," stated Minerva. "He will or I'll have Severus make potions that will not be pleasant for him to take to make up for the missing nutrients his body needs. I think we can get him to ease up a bit. Severus is in Diagon Alley dealing with a few things that Harry wanted to take care of. With both of us here, we can take some of the work load off his shoulders. There aren't very many members of either faction that we have to deal with. I think there are three members of the Order left and Dumbledore. There are only four known Death Eaters and Voldemort that we have left to deal with on the other side. Things will get easier as we go along. Now that Severus and I are going to be living in Oceana, we can help pick out the last few pawns and get them out of the way."

"When is Harry planning on challenging the two old fools?" asked Hermione walking in. "He hasn't told us when he is planning on doing that. The sooner he lets us know, the sooner we can help him devise a plan that will succeed. I know he does better with spur of the moment decisions, but sometimes a plan is better than nothing."

"We will be back," said Sirius appearing with Lucius and the twins. "We just found ourselves a traitor that we can deal with. Once we have him, we can turn him over to Amelia. I have no doubt that she will probably send him through the Veil. He has been on our hit list for a while now. Rookwood has finally come out into the open. He is currently stalking Severus in Diagon Alley."

With that, the four men used their medallions and left the city. Meanwhile, Severus was already hunting down members of the initiates of the Dark Lord. Already he apprehended two of them and sent their unconscious bodies to Amelia to be held until Harry could take them to prison. The newer initiates weren't being sent through the Veil as none of them tortured muggles for fun. They were in war and doing what they were ordered to do. Prison time was better for these people. Severus was no fool by any means. He knew he was being watched and followed.

Entering Ollivander's, he told the old wand maker what Harry wanted and paid the man for the item in question. While Ollivander was making the wand, Severus used the time to scout and see if he could find his stalker. He was wondering who was following him when he noticed that Sirius and Lucius appeared in the sunlight and spells began flying. Severus pocketed the wand that Ollivander gave him and stepped outside to join the fun. With so few of the Dark Lord's forces left, it wasn't long before the three powerful wizards were able to subdue Rookwood and have him unconscious.

"With so few left, it gets easier each and every time we do this," complained Sirius. "This is one more for Amelia and her lot to push through the Death Veil and get him out of our hair. I happen to know for a fact that he was responsible for the murders of the Creevey Family. He did it just to spite Phoenix and I won't have people like him around anymore to cause problems."

"As you two are supposed to be dead, let me take him to Amelia," suggested Severus. "That way, you can get back to whatever it was you were doing. I'll make sure that Amelia knows what he did and so forth. From there, I will be returning to my new rooms if you get my meaning. Times are swiftly approaching for the end of this fight once and for all. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can all breathe and actually live our lives."

Both Lucius and Sirius bowed their heads in acceptance and apparated back home. Severus flicked his wand and caused Rookwood to float beside him. He grabbed the prisoner and with a turn on the spot, he apparated to the Ministry. Upon arrival, he gave the prisoner to the Aurors and told them what he had done.

"Excellent," said Amelia. "That's one more for the Veil. Were you alone when you caught him? You seem to have been busy today. We have three other junior Death Eaters in custody and now we have this traitor as well."

"The Ice King and Grim helped with this one," answered Severus pointing at Rookwood. "For now, not everyone knows who they are and that they are supposed to be dead. Therefore, I volunteered to bring this one in on their behalf so that for now, they can stay hidden. I was told that the twins are working on something for P2, but I have no idea as to what it is. I sometimes feel it's better to not ask."

Amelia laughed as, together with Severus, they went with the Aurors to push Rookwood through the Veil. When he was sent through, Severus gave a sigh of relief. This was one more dangerous person out of the picture. With a smile on his face, he apparated to Oceana to tell Harry the good news.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – With the last couple of chapters coming up, and so few Death Eaters and such left, I'm starting to wind down on the story. Next chapter will see the final battle and then the chapter following will be the epilog and a few little clean up details. Thanks for following along with this story. Once it's done, I will have more time to concentrate on Champions. I want to get this story and that one done before I move. Thanks for all of your support and reviews.

Severus, Minerva, Poppy, Filius, and Pomona


	14. Both Sides Against the Middle

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

**Chapter 14 – Both Sides Against the Middle**

Harry sequestered himself in his quarters for a few days doing some extensive studying. From time to time, the residents of Oceana would see him in the library looking up different fact and ideas. From there, he would wait patiently while Hermione would check over his research with other ideas from different resources. It was on the seventh day that Harry got a message from Filius.

_Phoenix_

_It's apparent you haven't been keeping up with your boards these days. If you had, you would have seen the note that Mulciber has been dealt with. From what we gather, he was invading the Forbidden Forest near the castle as he was planning on raiding Hogsmeade that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that you still have allies in this area. While the actual castle is hidden, the town and forest isn't. He was found by Hagrid yesterday. Apparently the Centaurs took offense that he was there and used his for target practice. Hagrid found him pinned to a tree with about two dozen arrows in his body. There was very little for us to actually tell that it was in fact him. However, we managed and he is one more of the Dark Lord's minions out of the picture. From what we can see, all he has left of his main force is the Carrows and they are loose cannons at best._

_Maybe if we are lucky, the Dark Lord will kill them for us and we won't have to deal with them anymore._

_On to other news, the castle is just about empty of people. There have been enough homes built near the Palace that there are mainly just orphans left here in the castle. Rather than uprooting them again, we feel it's just better to leave them here and let things well enough alone. Pomona and I have been able to gather some stuff to send to Oceana. Raven has been coming back and forth to get potion's ingredients, but we have an abundance of food and stuff to send. With so few of us in the castle, we don't need it. We have been sending some to P2 and some to the other locations._

_Let us know what you need us to do. With so few minions left on both sides and a worldwide hunt for what's left, there is not much we can do. However, that doesn't mean you can't ask for help should you need it. I know that you are about to set up the sting that will get both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore out in the open so that you can all fight to the end of the war. I would like to be near you as I am very skilled with my wand. I have no doubt that others will want to do the same. You don't have to do this alone. We want to help._

_Fondly_

_Filius and Pomona_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He knew that everyone that was anyone wanted to pick off Dumbledore and Voldemort. Severus and Minerva both stated fiercely that they would be there for the final battle to help Harry in any capacity that they could. Others around the different establishments said the same. Harry would have a fierce army to deal with the last handful of war mongers.

With a sigh, Harry read over his notes again. He had to plan where he was going to stage the final battle. He had a few other things that he needed to take care of, but he wanted to make sure that the area where he staged the final showdown would cause as little damage as possible.

"I think I know where I want the final battle to take place," he told the group, causing them all jump when he spoke. Ignoring that, he went on with his explanation. "The best place to end all of this would be the place where it all began."

"Godric's Hollow," said Sirius with a thoughtful look. "That was the night that Dumbledore caused the prophecy to go into effect by making sure that the Dark Lord knew where you were. With Voldemort killing your parents that night, everything fell into place for Dumbledore and the war between the three of you really began. Even though you didn't really fight with Dumbledore until after your fifth year, the three way war did start that night."

"That's what I was thinking," admitted Harry. "No one lives in that area anymore. The one or two that were still alive that we found have been moved for their safety. I think I know how to get Voldemort to meet me there, but I have no idea as to how to get Dumbledore to arrive at the same time so that we can finish this once and for all."

"How would you get Voldemort to arrive?" asked Hermione with confusion. "If it's that easy to get him to show, can't you use the same method to get Dumbledore to show as well?"

"No," said Harry with a sigh. "All I have to do is say the name Voldemort. There is a taboo on it remember. All you have to say is the name and he and his minions show up wherever you are. That part of this is easy to do. Now I have to figure out how to get the other idiot to show up so that we can end this nonsense once and for all."

"I think I know how," said Walburga from her portrait. "Didn't Severus say that Dumbledore was able to feel the effects when Phoenix cast the old magic?"

"Yes. I did say that," answered Severus slowly letting his mind start to figure things out. "He thought it was Voldemort doing it at the time. I believe that the Dark Lord thought that it was Dumbledore as neither realized that Phoenix had the power to cast the old magics. The only reason why Voldemort can't get here is due to the spells place on the place. Even with the taboo, Voldemort can't trace the saying of his name here. We really are well hidden."

"Then that is how you get the two idiots to come to you," said Walburga with a shrug not concerned about the taboo. "Have Harry cast a spell using the old magic and alert the other two that it's happening in Godric's Hollow. They should be curious enough to immediately set out to try and stop the other from doing it. We all know that they can't get to this place, but there is no reason they wouldn't go to Godric's Hollow to deal with whoever it is that is casting. Plus if one or the other thinks it's possible that Phoenix is the one casting, they will be on the scent like hound dogs."

"You know that is the best idea that I have heard yet," said Harry with a laugh. "It's better than anything that I was coming up with. I can always use the old magic to ensure that they can't leave once they come into the area. This way, once and for all someone falls and the war ends. See, it pays to have a portrait of a relative that can do things. If this works, I will buy you a gold frame and have the goblins reset you in it."

If portraits could blush, Walburga would have been a bright red due to his words. She was delighted that someone of her blood appreciated her insight. She was also pleased with the praise that Harry was giving her. He was the head of her family and he was blood. She was also pleased that he made sure to save her portrait when the house was long gone.

"We need to send word to those that are going to want to come with me for the final showdown," said Harry. "Filius said he wanted to be there. I know that Raven and Sirius wants to be there. I have no doubt that the Malfoys and Remus want to be there with Hermione. Something tells me that Augusta and Neville would want to be there. There is no way that Minerva will let me leave her behind this time. She is determined to be there to see this war to the end. Moody will want to be there to help protect the area. I have no doubt that the entire Black family will be there."

"You is NOT leaving us out either," said Kreacher pointing a finger at Harry. "Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky is going and you is not getting out of it. We is responsible for taking care of you and you is going to let us or we is going to make you."

"The Weezys are going to be wanting to be there," said Dobby. "Master Harry's Weezys are always wanting to be where they think the fun is."

"With Fred and George, you can count the war as already done," said Severus with a roll of his eyes. "Those two make many of us cringe with some of their products and the ideas that go with them. There will be some of the non-magical people that will want to go. I have no doubt that the Grangers will want to be there. Both are very skilled with their guns."

"I'm going," said Vernon to the astonishment of the room. "You are my child and I will not let you go without at least one of us. Dan and Emma have been training me on how to shoot a gun with deadly accuracy. There will be no arguments in this. We have been fighting this war for close to two years now. I'm going and I'm going to help you end this. You can get one of the magical people to shield us while the rest make sure that others can't interfere with the fight. You can even get some of the magical animals to help with the war."

"Very well," said Harry with a grin. "Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia, I need you to draw up a chart as to who is going to do what. I need it specific in who is going to protect those that don't have magic. When you are done, have Dragon and Athena send copies to each person that needs it. At the rate we are going, it wouldn't surprise me if Grandmother Elizabeth shows up with a pistol to shoot someone on the opposing sides. For now I have other things I need to do. I have to visit the prison and fix a few problems. Dobby, I need you to send the potions that Severus made to Molly so that she can heal a few of the people that are in need. I'll be there in a couple of minutes after I get something done here."

With that, everyone got to work. Those that were in charge of getting everything organized got to work and put their heads together. Those that had to go places went. When all of his home business was tended to, Harry flashed out and appeared at the prison. He met up with Molly and Ginny.

"I had the potions that you requested sent," he said. "I also have Ginny's wand. As promised, it will be able to be used to do cooking, cleaning, and I added mild protection spells in it. Stinging hexes and an Impedimenta Jinx are about as big as you are going to be able to cast. I'll more than likely add a mild bludgeoning hex to the list in the future if you show you can be trusted. I won't have you betraying me again. Now, as I have been busy on the surface, is there anything here that I need to know about?"

"I haven't seen or heard from Ron in a few days," said Molly with a worried look on her face. "You know how much his mouth gets him into trouble. I don't know if he is hurt and unable to get to the central part of the prison for treatment or if something bad has happened to him. I would be most grateful if you would go and check on his as I'm not allowed on that side of the prison. It isn't like him to not come for dinner and none of the male inmates are willing to tell me anything about him."

"I may end up giving some of Dumbledore's minions, mild wands also to help with the situation," stated Harry with a sigh. "I'm sure that a few more females with mild powered wands to help keep the death toll down wouldn't go amiss either. Some of the women in this prison are just as demented as the men are. Alright, I'll go and check on the garbage disposal. I'll be back in a few. I have to go to that side anyway as I want to inspect the cells and such."

With that, Harry entered the hall that led to the living quarters of the male prisoners. He scanned the cells and those that needed punishment was given it. As he was walking, Dawlish went to cause trouble for him and was slapped down with a wave of magic. Harry ended up locking him in his cell for the rest of the day. As he was walking around, he found a couple of bodies that he had to deal with and waved his hand again to cause them to disappear. He finally found the object of his search. Ronald was in his cell with his throat slit from ear to ear. A message in his blood was written on his wall.

**This is what happens to those that think they are better than everyone else. This is what happens to those we are tired of listening too. You have been warned.**

Harry sighed as he cleaned the mess as well as he could. He sent a summons to all cellmates to meet in the dining hall. From there, he conjured a casket and placed wards and charms on it before he levitated it and floated it to the dining hall so his mother and sister could pay their last respects.

Once he got to the dining hall, the inmates were all looking at him with curiosity. They knew that he was in charge here, but they didn't know the extent of his abilities and powers. Harry waved his hand and silenced the group before him.

"Molly and Ginny are in charge of the women's side of the prison as assistant wardens," proclaimed Harry. "Her son was the one that you all killed due to his mouth. I have moved the message to your common room so that others will know that you shouldn't piss off other inmates due to thinking you are better than everyone else. There will be five women and five men that will be able to have wands that will be used to clean and have mild defensive abilities. They will be chosen by me personally. They will be in charge in my absence. I can't stress enough to all of you that you are here because you have done crimes that would normally see you dead. Your governments don't care if you live or die down here. When you are dead, they no longer have to pay for your upkeep."

"I'm here for life because of the war?" asked Dedalus. "I didn't kill or steal from anyone. I also didn't rape or anything like that. I did what I was told and nothing more. Why am I here for life for something that Albus wanted us to do?"

"Some of you aren't here for life," corrected Harry. "There is still a war going on. You are prisoners until we decide what to do with you. Normally you would be in a prison camp, but due to the fact that we don't want Dumbledore freeing you and causing more problems, you are here until the war is done and a normal sentence can be given to you for your contribution. Never forget Diggle that you are on the bad side of the war. While you may not be a bad guy per say, you did follow a murdering old bastard intent on ruling the world. For now, you will be one of the few allowed to have a wand like Molly has. I suggest you all deal with it."

A few grumblings could be heard from other prisoners that were part of either the Voldemort's faction or Dumbledore's faction. Harry ignored them and went on with what he was there for.

"You will not see me for a week or so," he explained to them. "We have a plan that will end the war between the three factions. Just remember that I'm doing what I do for the betterment of our world. Some of you were doing it for your own selfish purposes. It isn't my fault that you decided to be greedy. Keep that in mind while you are screaming about how unfair all of this is. I'm trying to save lives while some of you were intent on enslaving the country and then the world. Many others that are here are here because they ARE murderers. Magical and Mundane murderers and rapists are here for a reason. If you are killed because, you are here and unable to defend yourselves, that isn't our problem. There is no escape and no chance of getting out of here. You are here for life. How long that life is depends on your ability to survive. From here on out, you will be magically sent to your cells at eight in the evening and you will NOT be allowed out until eight in the morning. This will cut down on your time to murder your fellow prisoners."

"What about people like me?" asked Molly. "Will also be locked in?"

"No," said Harry. "The five men and five women will be allowed to come and go as they please due to them being mostly responsible for the cooking, cleaning, and breaking up of the fights and such. That is your gifts for being less criminal than the others. Parole is set for some of you at a later date. The more behaved you are, the better chance you have of getting out of here when the war is done. Now, if you would all excuse me, I have a war to end. Molly I will see to it that your son is buried on Weasley ground. I may not have liked him for what he did, but he will be laid to rest with your ancestors and brothers."

With that, Harry started chanting to create the spells that would cause the prisoners minus ten to enter their cells at eight every evening. When he was done, he told Dobby to go to Ollivander and get the wands. He left a list with Molly as to who was to receive the wands and then he flashed away. He was in a bad mood and he had other things that he wanted to do.

He flashed to the small graveyard that was on the property of the Burrow. The building was still standing even during all of the wartime going on. With a flick of his wrist, he created the hole. With a second flick, he put Ron's casket into the grave and using his magic, he covered and created a headstone for him. When he was done, he went home.

Days later, Harry was ready to complete the war. He went over everything with everyone and each person knew what they were responsible for and what they needed to do should things go wrong for whatever reason.

"Our main objective is to take down Dumbledore and Voldemort," stated Harry. "I don't care much about the handful of others that will be there, but those two, MUST BE STOPPED. The war can't end until they are taken down. You all know I hate killing, but those two have to be killed to end this. Be wary of the Carrows. They are seriously twisted in their heads. My suggestion would be to take them out as early as possible. Try not to kill anyone arriving with Dumbledore as they could be there under duress or spell."

With that, everyone used their medallions and arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry had Severus create a portkey for everyone to get to Godric's Hollow. It wasn't long before the members of the group got into position. Many of them found great hiding spots amongst the rubble and got set up. Harry walked around the center of the small community and began to lay out his plans.

Summoning his staff, he began casting the spells in the old magic that would prevent any new arrivals from leaving until the battle was done. He worked quickly as he knew that it wouldn't be long before his opponents arrived and probably with backup. Taking the advice given, there were thestrals and hippogriffs in the area as well waiting for Harry's signal to take out someone in the fight. Harry finished casting his spell and waited. He pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and watched as people began to appear to see what was happening.

Voldemort was sitting with the Carrows trying to figure out how to get more recruits. Their numbers were decreasing by the hour as between Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Potter, the recruits were being abducted and either arrested or killed outright. As he was about to attempt to come up with a plan, he felt the old magic start.

"Ah! One of my opponents is using the old magic and they are doing it in an area I know well," he told the Carrows. "It's time to try and take out one or more of our opponents. Make sure that if it is Potter that you don't shoot at him. Leave him for me. I'm the only one with the power to stand up to him. He's in Godric's Hollow. Meet me there and start blasting anyone from their groups that you see."

With that, the three left where they were hiding and apparated to the place where Harry was waiting for them. When they arrived, they found him standing alone. It was as if he was waiting on something. Harry saw the three arrive and gave them a vindictive smirk. From there, he looked around as if waiting for something else.

"Not yet Riddle!" Harry called out to him. "All of our players aren't here for the game yet. I have no doubt that the old fool will be here soon. I know you don't know how to be patient, but I suggest that you do so now. This is the last game we will ever play. Only one of us will leave here alive today."

Albus was sitting in his house looking over some documents. He had one Order member left. Harry Potter and the Ministry arrested many of the group. He knew that something somewhere had to give. If he could only get to Voldemort or Harry, his campaign to be the most powerful wizard around would come to fruition. As he was sitting there, he felt the old magic and at once was able to pinpoint where it was coming from and who was casting it.

Albus gave a smug grin as he apparated quickly to the spot. He was in time to hear Harry taunting Voldemort. The other two wizards looked at him upon his arrival and both gave him a scornful look. The few members of the opposing forces went on the defensive.

"There will be none of that now," said Harry in a sing song voice. "If you aren't Dumbledore or Riddle, you are to lay your weapons down and move to the side. This game is just for the three of us. NO ONE is leaving here tonight until two of us are dead. I have been fighting with the two of you for two years now. I have had enough. Britain has had enough. We want out land back. Between the two of you, you have killed hundreds of thousands of people. You have leveled most of England. London was totally wiped out. I was able to save the Palace and Hogwarts."

"How did you manage that Potter?" asked Dumbledore. "The location of the Palace and Hogwarts is gone from my mind. What did you do that caused me to forget where Hogwarts is? I had been in that castle for over one hundred years."

"It pays to be the heir of Merlin doesn't it?" asked Harry in a scornful voice. "Alecto, if you move once more, you will be dead before you can twitch. The same goes for you Amycus. I won't have the two of you interfering. If you doubt me, then just twitch and see what happens."

"So you are finally admitting that you are becoming a murderer?" asked Dumbledore mockingly. "You won't be able to kill them and be safe from the law. I can have you arrested just for the threat."

"SHUT UP!" hissed Voldemort. "You are ALWAYS up to some kind of scheme to have this boy arrested. I don't like him and I HATE you, but I'm not going to try and have him arrested. He will die tonight by my hand and so will you. I just hope that YOU die first so that we don't have to hear your incessant prattling anymore. It gets tiresome to hear it over and over."

Alecto raised her wand to fire a spell at Harry and a bang sounded. She looked confused for a moment as she hadn't cast a spell. There was pain in her stomach. When she looked down she saw a whole in her abdomen which was causing her life force to drain out of the wound at a fast pace. She was so shocked that she fell to the ground just about dead before anyone else moved. A second bang sounded and Amycus fell to the ground dead with half his head missing. Voldemort and Dumbledore were looking around in anger at the cause of the sounds and creator of the wounds.

"Did you REALLY think that I would show up alone without backup while the two of you brought the rest of your minions?" asked Harry with scorn. "My troops, the Queen's forces, and the Ministry are all out there watching and waiting. All minions are now either under arrest or being taken down. I said it before that the three of us are going to end this TONIGHT."

Both Albus and Tom tried to apparate away and both failed spectacularly. Harry stood there with a smirk on his face. From there, both older wizards attempted to use other magical means to escape. Everything they tried failed.

"It was rather easy to get the two of you here tonight," said Harry casually as he hefted the sword to block a spell from Dumbledore's man and watched as it hit is caster. "I cast the old magic in a way that the three of us will stay here until there is only one. There can only be one winner tonight. I suggest that we get started. I do have other things that I want to do with my evening. As neither of you are going anywhere until either you are dead or I am, I suggest we get down to business."

With that, the three powerful wizards began casting their spells. None of the three combatants teamed up. Each one went after the other two equally and with power that lit up the sky around them in color and clarity. Harry used his sword to deflect most of the spells and in some cases send them back at their caster.

The three danced around for quite some time. Both of the older wizards were getting frustrated as it was obvious that Harry was toying with them. He wasn't using spells of his own to fight with the other two. He was using their spells to make them go on the defensive.

"Are you so weak that you can't fight?" asked Voldemort as the Killing Curse was deflected back at him missing him by an inch. "You are the one that challenged us and you are not even trying to fight. Can you not be a man and do what you are supposed to do and end this once and for all?"

"Even an idiot can see that I have the skills needed to beat you," taunted Harry. "I'm powerful enough to use YOUR spells against you. I'm not even bothering as I don't have to. I have the power to turn your spells back upon you. Even someone like you knows what that means. Just in case it hasn't penetrated your mind, it means that eventually I will get bored and when I go on the offensive, it means that you will lose."

"Not if we start sending spells into the area surrounding us," hissed Albus in annoyance. "By us starting to kill some of your people, we can get you to fight and be a man for once."

"Oh you can try," said Harry with a shrug. "I doubt very much you will get anyone. You see, I, unlike you, have the ability to make sure that your magic doesn't do any harm to anyone that isn't the three of us. You can cast your most powerful spells into the area, and you will fail to harm anyone. HOWEVER, if you are ready to die, just say the word and I can end your life once and for all."

"I think that Tom and I need to team up and kill you together," stated Dumbledore. "With you out of the way, there is no reason for us to fear not being able to take over once you are dead. YOU WILL LOSE tonight."

"Why would I want to team up with you old man," stated an aggravated Tom. "You are even worse than Potter is when it comes to killing my people. At least he hasn't murdered anyone in this war yet. I can see it as plain as day that he has yet to take a life. The same can NOT be said about you. You started this war and it's time to finish it. Let's see who the better wizard is once and for all."

A ping sound made its presence known. Harry smirked as Tom fell to the ground. Harry knew that the sound came from a rifle that had a silencer on it. He looked at Dumbledore who was standing there with shock on his face. Harry banished the wand that Voldemort had before he turned back to Dumbledore.

"I NEVER said that I would be the one to kill you," stated Harry. "Judging by that sound and from the looks of the damage, I would say that Uncle Vernon wounded him or one of the Queen's marksmen. My bet is on Uncle Vernon though. Tom won't live much longer if I had to wager a guess."

"The Dursleys are dead," protested Albus. "I saw them die myself."

"Did you honestly think that I would not figure out what you did and save my relatives?" asked Harry. "Not only did I undo all of your charms, but I saved their lives. The Grangers are all alive as well. You already know that the Malfoys are still alive. Don't you just LOVE magic and what it can do? Many of the people you thought were dead are very much alive and have been helping me this entire time."

"But how?" asked Albus. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"From a book," stated Harry as his friends came into view so that Albus could see them. "I am related to each of the four founders. I am related to Merlin. I am related to the Peverells. I was even related to Tom Riddle. I learned from the family grimoires how to defeat you both. The time is now for you to say goodbye Albus. Your reign of tyranny is over. The Royal family stated that you are to die tonight. There is no jail. There is no trial, and there is NO leniency. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the REALLY easy way. You have two options."

"What would they be?" asked Albus as he worked frantically to figure out how to get out of the situation he was in. "You are too noble to kill me and it seems weak that you would have one of your minions kill me. Therefore, one way or another, you will be a murderer tonight."

Harry didn't answer the taunt. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and placed it around his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and took out the Resurrection Stone and placed the ring on his finger. From there, he lifted the Elder Wand and showed it to Albus.

"The Cloak, the Ring, and the Wand," said Harry. "I am the owner of all three Hallows. Even you know what that means. You have been searching for years for the final one. I had one, Tom had one, and you had one. I got help from Fawkes to get yours and I was able to get Tom's when I went looking for his Horcruxes."

Albus was barely standing on his feet. He knew that with the combination of all three items that indeed Harry was playing with both him and Tom. He watched as Harry waved his wand and the Veil of Death appeared in the area. Tom was lying on the ground gasping for air as he too knew what it meant to have all three Hallows combined and working for one person.

"It's time Dumbledore," said Harry in a soft voice. "The only way you are getting out of here is to take Tom and walk into the Veil. We all know what will happen when you do that. If you are such a good person as you proclaim to be, then pick up Tom and push him through. Death is waiting for him and he is not happy that he has been trying to cheat. Then again, he isn't too happy with you either for stealing life from people. You are WAY older than people think. Do the right thing now and send him through."

Albus sighed and walked over to Tom. He picked up the most feared Dark Lord in history and escorted him to the Veil. With one more look at Harry, he pushed Tom in and then turned to Harry.

"I have done as you asked," said the old mage. "Let me leave and move to another part of the world. I swear that I will never bother you again. I don't want to die. Please just let me go."

"NO!" said Harry through gritted teeth. "Death wants BOTH of you. "You can either walk in on your own, or I can use magic to force you to enter. One way or another, you will enter the Veil. I said when you got here that only ONE of us was leaving here alive. That person is ME. You never stood a chance. With your death, your Order members will get their trials and their prison terms will be served. Upon finishing their sentence, they will be given the option of reinstating themselves into society. Their lives depend on your death. The sooner you die, the sooner they can start rehabilitating themselves. Now MOVE!"

Albus was still trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. Elizabeth walked into the area and stood there staring at the man with loathing on her face. At her age, she didn't care what the old man wanted.

"I think that Lord Potter gave you an order," she said to Albus. "As the Queen of this land, I am commanding you to do what you are told. It's time that you were out of our way so that we can rebuild our land. Once you are gone, we can have our areas taken out of the hiding spell and we can live like normal people again."

"I have one question before I go," said Albus looking at Harry. "Where have you been hiding all of this time?"

"Thanks to Gringotts and my money, I built a city on the ocean floor," answered Harry after a moment of thought. "I built enough of the city to house hundreds of people. Behind Ollivander's shop is an Ocean Liner named P2 that holds a few thousand people we rescued. The new prison is on the ocean floor and has enough wards on it to prevent people like you from getting to it. Now stop stalling and walk into the Veil."

Albus again was searching his mind for a way to stall while he tried to undo Harry's spell so that he could escape. Elizabeth was growing furious with the man and decided to take matters upon herself. She walked over to Albus and pushed him as hard as she could. He wasn't expecting the Queen of England to do something like that and fell into the Veil. Harry was standing there with a shocked look on his face that the Queen of his country would do something like that.

"I told you once before that I have sent people to their deaths," she reminded him. "This old man just ought to be lucky that I didn't have my gun or I would have shot him in the ass and made him jump through instead of me pushing him. At my age, I would do anything to protect my citizens. Pushing one old fool through the Death Veil isn't something that I'm going to lose sleep over. I think it's time for us to start reclaiming our land."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Stay tuned for the conclusion. What did you think about me letting Elizabeth kill Albus? I thought it was pretty amusing if I do say so myself. Thanks for the support you have all given me during the creating of this story.


	15. Enter the Light: Epilog

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. NOTE – This story is MINE and not JK Rowling. I have gotten some nasty reviews on some of my other stories telling me that they didn't like the way I portrayed certain characters. If I wanted to do exactly what JK did, I would just plagiarize her work. Fan fiction isn't about following what the original author writes. It's about writing what YOU want using their characters.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to my friends and family that have supported me through my entire writing experience. This is especially dedicated to my Dad that reads my work from beginning to end.

NOTE – Please do NOT flame me if you don't like the story. You are within your rights to dislike the story, but not within your rights to rag at me for what it is about.

CAUTION – This story contains mention of slash. While I won't go into explicit details, there will be same sex pairings and so forth. Many of the characters are OOC. This is intentional.

NOTE – This is where everyone pairs up. I apologize for the lack of relationships in the story.

**Chapter 15 – Enter the Light: Epilog**

Following that night, people started to work hard on the cleanup. Harry was going around through the different areas and was making sure that all members of the Order of the Phoenix were rounded up to receive their terms of punishment. Harry included the Weasleys that were in prison in that roundup. Each person was tried. If their parts in the war were small, they were given community service and sent on their way with an overseer. If there part was small, they were to spend time in the new prison wing in the Ocean Prison.

Filius and Harry worked on getting the Ocean Liner out from behind Ollivander's and placed it back into the water where it belonged. The area was cleaned and the community there started to rebuild. Harry smiled when he saw people working together to ensure that life would move on and that the dark days were behind them. Rubble was cleared and buildings were repaired. Within weeks, there were more businesses that were ready to greet the crowds. For the first time in centuries, the wizarding world and non-magical world combined their trades to help one another.

Harry sat in his chair at home and gave a smile of appreciation. The Queen awarded him multiple awards for bringing the war to an end. Countries like France, Germany, and the Spanish Peninsula also gave him awards for assisting with preventing the war from spilling onto their lands. Harry watched as those that wanted to return to the surface did so. Those that wanted to stay in Oceana did and were welcomed wholeheartedly.

The prisoners that were part of Dumbledore's group were brought to the surface and placed in normal holding cells. Among them were Molly Weasley. Ginny was going to stay in prison due to her association with Voldemort. As her trial was about to end, Molly asked to be returned to the prison.

"Down there, I have everything I need," she explained. "Harry makes certain that all needs are taken care of down there. I want to stay with my daughter. Maybe we can just include a small salary and maybe trips from time to time to the surface. Of course, you would have to allow me to have a normal wand. Now that I'm on probation rather than actual prison, we can let me serve my term there. I just want to stay where I can protect my daughter."

"I actually have no problem with that suggestion," assured Harry from his spot as Chief Warlock. "In fact, that might be good for all of those that are now on probation rather than being prisoners. They can have normal wands and do their time at the prison by keeping it clean and such. I can have everything set up in a matter of days. This will alleviate many of our concerns."

"We can still have some of them working on the surface to take down many destroyed buildings and so forth," suggested Augusta from her spot. "There is no reason why many of the parolees can't do community service around the Palace helping out with those that want to start their lives in a better place. There is still much damage around the country that needs to be tended to. We can have them do the work."

"I agree with that," said Amelia. "I second the motion. We can use those that are on parole to assist both in the prison and the communities helping us get our war torn land back into some kind of living areas."

"Let the motion be carried then," announced Harry. "It will save us from having to try and figure something out for many of these people. Apparently Dumbledore's group grew to an immense size and we have many of these people that can do the work now."

"We can do the same for those of the Dark Lord when they are done with their actual prison sentence," suggested Narcissa from the chair of House Black. "When they are done serving their time, we can place locators on them and have them do the same thing until they can reestablish themselves into the community as law abiding citizens."

"Just about all of his heavy hitting supporters are dead," mentioned Harry. "They either died fighting, or have already been pushed through the Veil. Those that managed to escape are going to be hiding for a very long time as we still know who they are and so forth. Voldemort's supporters that are IN prison are there for minor infractions as well as being marked. People like Ginny can come to the surface after her jail time and finish her education before doing her community service."

Hogwarts reopened a year later. Those students that attended were amazed that the school had added a fifth house to it. Being the heir to all four foundered, Harry was pleased when the Ministry, and the School Board named the fifth house Potter House. The magic of the Hat stated that those that were good of heart and had leadership qualities were destined for that coveted house. The hourglass that represented the house was filled with a mixture of all four stones from the original founders.

Harry came in from time to time and did guest lectures on magic. He was delighted to see so many students all wanting to improve their education so that things like what happened with Voldemort and Dumbledore didn't occur again. He knew that there would always be a Dark Lord or Lady trying to make a name for themselves. There would always be those that opposed them. People were people and they shouldn't have to worry about who wants to rule over them with an iron thumb.

Harry removed the spells off of Buckingham, Westminster, and Hogwarts. Those that knew of the places were delighted to see the improvements that were made to the areas. The trees were being tended to by the different herbologists from around the globe to aid in the land recovering from the war. Harry was seen more often than not working side by side with the different people planting, cleaning, and many other projects.

In the years following, Harry became an icon to the citizens of England for a different reason. He worked side by side with his magical and muggle counterparts to improve the ways of life for everyone. He went to different countries and spoke with the leaders of their magical communities as well as the rulers of the countries to try and get the magical aspect of life a little more tolerated and less feared. He knew he was in for a long fight as the memory of what Dumbledore and Voldemort did would stay in the minds of people for a very long time.

Others took up his charge and assisted him where he needed it. Molly Weasley finally became important like she wanted. She was made the new warden of the prison and she handed out punishments to the prisoners with a heavy harsh reality. The other countries around the world still paid for the lodging of their most dangerous criminals both magical and not. Ginny worked side by side with her mother and dealt with some of the happenings.

Luna became a celebrated Seer in the employ of the English Monarchs. She was given a suite of rooms in the Palace and she thrived under the love and attention that was bestowed upon her by the rulers of the land. She eventually married one of Charles' sons. Life for the young woman took a turn for the better when Harry rescued her from the clutches of the two most insane men that ever walked the planet.

Neville became a world renowned expert in the field of herbology. He was seen many a time helping to get new forests and patches of woods to regrow when a natural disaster hit. He went from country to country assisting the population with their botanical problems. He eventually married Susan Bones and the two of them worked hand in hand around the globe.

The Greengrass sister became popular due to their exotic ideas in the world. They became fashion consultants and managed to bring the wizarding world up to date in fashion by combining the old ways with the up to date styles that the muggle world had.

Draco and Hermione married and between the two of them, they managed to get technology and magic to coincide with one another. Thus in the few years following the war, Hogwarts was equipped with electronics that helped with things such as lighting. New concepts such as ink pens and folders were introduced and made a great headway in helping the students get their work done better and faster. Upon the birth of their first child, they named their daughter Athena to honor Hermione's code name during the war. They asked Harry to be godfather and he accepted with a delighted smile.

As the years went on, their friends came and went. Those that were ready to retire ended up in Oceana with Harry where they lived out the rest of their lives in comfort and peace. For his part, Harry never refused anyone access when they were ready to settle down. He teamed up with Severus and worked on many potions that could be used to assist non-magical people in the world. Their pharmaceuticals were an instant success. It was rather easy to take a potion to cure something immediately when normal means would take months or longer to do their jobs.

Remus became a spokesperson for those that were werewolves. He went to the different countries and helped those wolves that were battling their furry little problem. Many of the wolves that he helped became outstanding citizens in their communities. Of course, there were still those who wanted to cause problems, but they were soon tended too and taken out of the picture. Remus became a bestselling author and sold millions of books around the globe.

As for Harry, he settled down and married a nice muggle girl and had a few children of his own. They lived on the bottom of the ocean in Oceana and loved every minute of it. People like Severus, Filius and Minerva stayed with Harry. Others came and went with regularity, but Harry smiled and went on with his life.

With all of the good, there was the sad. As the years went on, those that fought so bravely in the war started to pass on from natural causes. Elizabeth was one of the first to pass. She was well into her nineties when she turned over the throne to her oldest grandson. In the years following, Minerva and Augusta left for their next great adventure. They were well over a hundred when they passed on.

Others passed on as they were meant to. Harry's wife died well before he did and his children were working around the world to keep what their father started going. For close to three hundred years, Harry worked to make sure that peace and understanding was taught to those that needed it. He stepped in when he needed to and helped out those in need.

He retired and stayed in Oceana. Having the abilities of a phoenix, he didn't die of old age like most people. He did age, but he still looked to be fifty when he was five hundred. His children and grandchildren were passing on to their next stage in life as Harry stayed below the waves and worked as he always did in life. He rarely ventured to the surface anymore. When he did, it was to just buy a few things and then return to his solitude.

Never would anyone forget when they read the history that Harry was the one that was responsible for causing the worst war in history to come to an end. They would pair his name with some of the greatest peace makers around the world. Smiling to himself, Harry would just work away in his lab or sit and read some of his books. Life for those that decided to live with him were peaceful and an experience when he would teach them his centuries of knowledge and skills.

FIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I know it's rather short, but I didn't really know how to end this story better. Harry never really died as the phoenix that was in his blood stopped it. He just lived his life away from society and made sure that history and skill improved for all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
